Heart Melt
by JackB
Summary: Kirk et Spock apprennent à se connaitre, à se découvrir, à s'aimer, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un et parce que leur destin commun n'à que faire des changements de ligne de temps. Un parcoure semé d'embûche, de peur, de doute et de sentiment fort.
1. Chapitre 1

**Heart Melt**

**Salut à tous, me revoilà pour une nouvelle Fanfic sur Star Trek**

**une longue histoire qui prend du temps à démarrer donc ne vous attendez pas à du lourd dés le début il viens après ^^**

**je posterais les premier chapitres dans les prochains jours, puis je posterais une ou deux fois par semaine, voilà**

**Je fait un grand merci à Nostera pour sa correction **

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Voilà plusieurs mois que l'USS Enterprise, le meilleur vaisseau de Starfleet, était parti en mission pour cinq ans. Plusieurs mois que Kirk profitait de l'avis expert de son premier officier, pour n'importe quelle mission.

Le vulcain lui avait déjà sauvé la vie pas moins de quatre fois, mais il en avait fait autant.

McCoy pestait contre sa faculté à se mettre dans les pires ennuis, mais Kirk répétait toujours qu'avec le meilleur équipage qu'il soit donné d'avoir sur un bâtiment, il ne pouvait que s'en sortir. Ce qui avait le don de faire lever les yeux au ciel au médecin, mais qu'importe ?

Tant qu'il n'était pas mort, on n'avait pas à lui faire de reproches.

Et actuellement, ils avaient une mission plutôt simple à réaliser.

- « Spock, quand arrivons-nous à la Nouvelle Vulcain ? » Demanda Jim à son premier officier.

- « D'ici seize minutes. » Répondit le Vulcain.

- « Bien. »

Il appuya sur l'intercom.

- « Passerelle à salle des machines, Scotty ? »

- « Oui capitaine ? »

- « Comment va notre chère Enterprise ? »

- « Très bien, capitaine. »

- « Peut-on tenir la vitesse en facteur 8 durant plusieurs jours ? »

- « Combien de jours ? »

- « Deux. »

- « Oui, mais il faudra repasser facteur 6 pour au moins une vingtaine d'heures, sinon, on risque la surchauffe avec les travaux en cours.

- « D'accord Scotty. Monsieur Spock, on devrait arriver à Hydros 4 dans combien de temps, si l'on doit passer une journée en facteur 6 ? »

- « Trois jours et 16 heures capitaine, mais en gardant une vitesse en facteur 7 constante, au lieu de la vitesse en facteur 8, nous arriverions huit heures plus tôt. »

- « Bien, merci. »

- « Capitaine, nous approchons de la planète. » Annonça Sulu.

- « Uhura, ouvrez une communication avec la Nouvelle Vulcain. »

- « Bien capitaine, fréquence ouverte. »

- « Bonjour. Ici James Kirk, de l'USS Enterprise. Demandons la permission de nous placer en orbite autour de la planète. »

- « Vous avez l'autorisation, USS Enterprise. Monsieur Spock vous attend pour la téléportation. »

La communication coupa.

- « _La froideur des vulcains_ », pensa Jim.

- « Bien, Sulu, placez nous en orbite. »

Il appuya ensuite sur l'intercom.

- « McCoy, en salle de téléportation. »

- « J'y vais Jim. »

- « Spock ! » Fit le blond en se levant de son fauteuil, incitant le vulcain à le suivre.

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Je me suis toujours demandé si ce n'était pas perturbant pour vous, de vous voir vous-même ? » Demanda Jim.

- « Ça ne me pose pas plus de problèmes que ça. »

- « Ah oui ? Vous en êtes sûr ? » Ricana le blond.

Spock leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas cette plaisanterie humaine. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de téléportation où Bones les attendait déjà. Un officier était devant la console. Celui-ci indiqua qu'il avait les données pour la téléportation et qu'il attendait les ordres pour activer le transfert.

- « Energie, Lieutenant ! »

Les quatre membres d'équipage virent les particules se rematérialiser en Spock Prime qui s'empressa, une fois remis en place, de descendre de la passerelle de téléportation pour venir saluer le Capitaine, le médecin en chef du bord… Et bien évidement son homologue.

- « Alors, monsieur Spock, prêt pour un voyage spatial ? » Taquina Kirk

- « Ce n'est en effet pas désagréable de retourner dans l'espace. » Répondit le Vulcain.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise.

- « Je dois retourner sur la passerelle, Spock euh notre… »

- « J'ai compris. »

- « Oui, vous conduira à ses quartiers enfin qui… »

- « J'imagine que je connais déjà le chemin. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. » Coupa Spock Prime, voyant les piètres tentatives de Kirk pour gérer la situation.

Il commença à se retourner pour prendre place dans ses quartiers… Ou plutôt, ses anciens quartiers, qui appartenaient plutôt au Spock de cette ligne de temps.

- « Bon, très bien ! » Finit Kirk en se dirigeant vers la passerelle, suivi du docteur et de son premier officier.

- « Capitaine ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous placé dans mes quartiers ? »

- « Pourquoi je vous ai placé dans vos quartiers, Spock ? Ça parait évident.

- « Épargnez-moi vos blagues stupides d'humain. » Répondit froidement le Vulcain.

- « Vous le savez bien, on est en train de faire des travaux dans toutes les cabines. Celles qui sont réservées aux invités sont toutes fermées et actuellement inutilisables. Spock… Enfin pas vous, mais... »

Spock leva les yeux au ciel pour dire qu'il avait compris.

- « Étant un Vulcain, j'allais pas le mettre dans une pièce froide en plein travaux quand même. Vous vous mettriez vous-même dans une pièce froide, alors que vos appartements ressemblent à un sauna ?

- « Non, mais… Et Moi, où vais-je dormir ? »

- « Bin, dans vos quartiers, avec l'autre Spock. Vous pouvez bien supporter trois jours de cohabitation avec vous-même non ? Ou alors, vous n'avez qu'à loger chez Uhura. »

- « Pourquoi irais-je dans les appartements d'Uhura ? »

- « Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? » Siffla Bones.

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela justifierait ma présence dans ses appartements. »

Spock accéléra sa démarche pour devancer les deux humains : ces deux-là se regardaient, les yeux malicieux.

- « Je crois que … » Commença Leonard.

- « Je plains Uhura. » Finit Kirk.

Les deux hommes se mirent presque à s'esclaffer dans le couloir, sachant très bien que le vulcain n'était pas encore assez loin d'eux pour ne pas les entendre glousser.

Spock soupira intérieurement : les attitudes humaines l'exaspéraient au plus au point, et même si cette exaspération était une émotion plutôt humaine, c'était probablement la seule chose qu'il se permettait vraiment… Après tout, c'était justifié.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu des remarques, des réflexions sur sa froideur, combien de fois lui avait-on demandé de quelle espèce il était ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait le sang vert ? Est-ce que c'était vrai que les Vulcains étaient végétariens ? Pourquoi ? Et est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment chaud sur l'ancienne Vulcain, la température allant rarement en dessous de 20°C l'hiver pour les jours les plus froids ?

Sachant que ça lui rappelait inlassablement que sa planète était morte et que son peuple – désormais considéré comme une espèce en voie de disparition – était obligé d'habiter sur une nouvelle planète, une nouvelle Vulcain qui restait malgré tout sensiblement différente à l'ancienne.

Sûrement que des détails pour les autres espèces… Mais les Vulcains aimaient les détails, et même s'ils appréciaient l'offre de la Fédération des Planètes Unies pour cette nouvelle planète, cette nouvelle Vulcain qu'on leur avait donnée à coloniser ne faisait pour l'instant que leur rappeler la triste vérité.

Il n'avait aussi personne sur ce vaisseau avec qui il pouvait se confier sans crainte.

Uhura ne le comprenait pas : elle lui reprochait d'être trop Vulcain, trop froid, peu liant, pas drôle, lourd avec sa logique, et il se demandait parfois ce qu'elle pouvait bien aimer chez lui.

Elle essayait de le changer, mais il restait un sang vert, et n'avait pas spécialement envie de se plier à tout. Elle ne l'acceptait pas comme il était. Habiter avec elle l'aurait épuisé, ou lui aurait donné envie de devenir sourd, ce qui était assez illogique.

Pourtant, il y avait bien des quartiers sur le vaisseau pour les couples, et Kirk avait même proposé de leur garder le plus grand… Mais mieux valait qu'ils fassent chambre à part, pour l'instant.

Mais il y avait bien sur le vaisseau, maintenant, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler de Vulcain à Vulcain. Parler avec un double de soi-même. Dire que ça ne le perturbait pas était mentir : en fait, il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait en se voyant lui-même, plus vieux, plus liant, plus humain, plus sage, plus…

Il ne savait quoi.

De plus, quel était le protocole dans ce cas ? Comment fallait-il se comporter ? Comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Comme il était réellement ? Pouvait-il parler ouvertement ? Qu'on le veuille ou non, ce n'était pas simple, et la logique peinait à fournir une réponse :

Pas sûr qu'on ait un jour écrit un « Manuel de Règles et de Savoir-Vivre à l'usage des gens en relation avec leur propre double. »

Définitivement, il se sentait bien, seul, sur l'Enterprise… Et pourtant, cette jolie dame contenait 423 Hommes. Seul, comme il l'avait toujours été dans sa vie, même pendant son enfance. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir un peu plus cédé aux caprices humains de sa mère, parce qu'il voulait avoir l'image du parfait Vulcain… Même si, intérieurement, ce n'était pas encore au point.

Il se souvenait d'un soir où elle l'avait pris par surprise et l'avait serré dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il refusait toujours tout contact, mais cette fois-ci, elle l'avait eu. Il l'avait rejetée en répliquant que c'était illogique, mais en réalité, il avait adoré la sensation, et s'il se l'était permis, il en aurait demandé un à chaque anniversaire.

Mais un vulcain refoule, enfouit, cache, alors c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il restait tout de même loin d'être un vulcain parfait, et en venait même à se dégoûter parfois. Chose que peu de personnes dans l'univers savaient, c'était que les vulcains ont bien des émotions : il suffisait de voir les Romuliens pour s'en rendre compte, sous-branche des vulcains n'ayant pas accepté les préceptes de Surak, et voyez aujourd'hui leur passion et leur colère.

Mais les vulcains se différenciaient d'eux par leur faculté à contrôler les émotions, à les enfermer si profondément en soi, qu'au fil des générations, c'était devenu de plus en plus facile, naturel… Mais pour lui, ça avait été difficile, et il se battait encore avec lui-même.

- « Ock ! Pock ! Spock ! »

Le Vulcain leva la tête de sa console et regarda son interlocuteur : Kirk.

- « C'est l'heure de notre repas, tout est en ordre, vous n'avez pas fini avec le scruteur ? Il y a un ennui ? » Demanda le capitaine.

Spock avait été si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié son travail. Il se gifla mentalement pour cette défaillance, mais en même temps, il n'y avait rien à signaler et presque rien à faire…

L'ennui était vite venu et les pensées avaient comblé le vide. Il se redressa fièrement.

- « Non, tout est en ordre ! »

- « Alors, vous venez ? Moi, je suis pressé, ils ont mis quelques nouveaux plats au synthétiseur j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il y a. » Saliva presque le maillot jaune.

Spock le suivit. McCoy était déjà en train de manger son plat et salua brièvement son ami d'un coup de tête tout en mâchant un bout de viande. Le Vulcain hésita à peine sur le choix de son menu : il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour les végétariens, alors le choix était vite fait.

Il s'amusa cependant à voir Kirk interroger l'ordinateur pour avoir les nouveaux plats, et se choisir finalement un steak grillé accompagné de sa purée de fruits et légumes Tholien, du riz à la sauce Andorienne pour pimenter le tout. Il s'installa en se pourléchant les lèvres devant son plat.

Spock Prime arriva peu après et fut invité à leur table une fois qu'il eut pris son plateau. Pendant le repas , le jeune Vulcain n'osait pas vraiment parler : non, définitivement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle était cette étrange impression qu'il avait en se trouvant à proximité de son double.

- « Dites-moi, les Vulcains ne mangent vraiment jamais de viande ? » Demanda McCoy, qui depuis une dizaine de minutes, harcelait Spock Prime de questions pour en savoir plus sur les Vulcains -vu que, selon lui, leur Spock ne daignait dire que le minimum.

- « Oui, aucun Vulcain ne mange de viande, enfin sauf en certaines circonstances : il m'est par exemple arrivé une fois d'en manger. »

L'assistance se tourna vers lui, et plus particulièrement le jeune Spock, qui le regardait d'un œil presque étrange, bien que cela ne le paraissait pas réellement.

- « Ah oui ? Sourit Kirk. Et alors c'était comment ? »

- « Pas mauvais, même je dirais plutôt bon. Mais j'étais dans un contexte particulier aussi, sinon rien ne m'aurait poussé à manger de la viande. »

Le jeune Spock resta silencieux : Spock Prime semblait bien plus à l'aise avec tout le monde que lui-même ne l'était, et dans un sens, il se sentait gêné par rapport à ça. La gêne, encore une émotion humaine, se gifla-t-il intérieurement. Définitivement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Il avait déjà vécu beaucoup de choses qui l'avaient bouleversé émotionnellement… Comment ses barrières mentales pouvaient-elles être aussi faibles ? Il n'oubliait jamais de faire ses méditations, pourtant.

- « Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que vous deviez faire sur Hydros 4. » Demanda Jim.

- « Je dois régler le conflit entre les dix-huit camps de cette planète, et plus particulièrement entre les Kiros et les Hirip, qui provoquent la plupart des altercations. »

- « Ça a l'air compliqué, comme situation. » Releva McCoy.

- « Pas tant que ça. »

Le repas se termina, et chacun se dirigea vers ses occupations. Avant de reprendre un quart de travail, Spock suivit Kirk, et ils furent bien vite rattrapés par Spock Prime.

- « Jim, me feriez-vous le plaisir d'une partie d'échecs ce soir ? »

- « Vous jouez aux échecs ? » S'étonna Kirk.

- « Oui ! »

- « Alors, ce sera avec plaisir. »

Le vieux Spock les devança, affichant ce qui semblait être un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Continuant leur chemin, le duo ne parla pas pendant une ou deux minutes avant que Spock ne brise le silence.

- « Vous jouez aux échecs ? »

- « Oui, j'ai appris à jouer à Starfleet Académie, avec mon colocataire de dortoir. »

- « Je ne savais pas. »

- « Je vous apprendrai à jouer, si vous voulez ! » Rigola Kirk en donnant une petite tape sur l'omoplate du Vulcain avant de le devancer, le laissant seul dans le couloir.

- « Mais… Je sais jouer. » Finit Spock pour lui-même.

\KS/JackB\KS/

La journée s'était passée paisiblement, ils voyageaient vraiment dans un coin tranquille de l'espace, et ça en devenait presque ennuyeux… Mais au moins, ça permettait la vérification complète des systèmes, la réparation des appareils et circuits corrompus, et l'amélioration du vaisseau.

Beaucoup d'officiers en profitaient aussi pour lire les derniers rapports de Starfleet : l'équipage de l'Enterprise se devait de rester informé des dernières nouveautés.

Spock avait terminé son dernier quart, et en avait profité pour retourner dans ses quartiers. Il apprécia la chaleur en entrant dans la pièce : le vaisseau lui semblait toujours trop froid, même s'il s'y était habitué. Il s'assit à son bureau, prêt à poursuivre la lecture des rapports scientifiques et d'ingénierie de Starfleet…

Mais fut finalement tenté par sa lyre Vulcaine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué.

Il apprécia immédiatement le son de son instrument. Uhura aurait voulu le voir ce soir, mais il avait refusé : il n'avait pas la tête à ça, à l'entendre parler de tout et n'importe quoi, à l'inciter à faire des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, et à lui faire des avances qu'il trouvait plus que gênantes.

De leur côté, Spock Prime et Jim jouaient aux échecs. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps pour Kirk, qui se retrouvait à placer ses pièces à des endroits pas du tout stratégiques, mais sa nullité ne semblait pas déranger le Vulcain.

Ils en profitèrent pour parler. D'abord, Spock Prime répondit à Jim sur les questions qu'il posait de son père : non seulement il ne l'avait pas connu, mais en plus, celui qui était venu remplacer la figure paternelle lorsqu'il était à Starfleet, s'était fait assassiner par Khan.

Puis les discussions dévièrent inévitablement sur le sujet Spock. Jim relevait la nette différence entre les deux versions du Vulcain : l'un était froid, presque inatteignable, alors que l'autre était ouvert et confiant.

- « C'est normal, j'ai plus d'expérience, Jim. Laissez-lui du temps. »

- « Je sais bien, mais c'est frustrant. J'ai du mal à le comprendre, parfois. »

- « Il a aussi du mal à vous comprendre, et ça aussi, ça doit le frustrer. »

- « Oui j'imagine… Enfin, c'est Spock… C'est un peu difficile de lui attribuer de la frustration. » Fit Jim, ne percutant pas vraiment sur le moment.

- « Vu que je vous le dis, je pense qu'on peut l'affirmer. »

- « Ah bah, oui c'est vrai. »

Kirk leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant son erreur, et s'excusa auprès du double de son premier officier.

Plusieurs parties suivirent, et il fut bien tard quand, enfin, la fatigue emporta les deux hommes. Spock Prime quitta les appartements du Capitaine et se dirigea vers les quartiers qu'il allait partager avec son double… Il trouvait ça amusant.

Il le trouva déjà couché, mais pas encore endormi. Il le rejoignit bien vite et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le lit était assez grand pour deux, plus petit qu'un lit double, mais plus grand qu'un lit simple. C'est Jim qui avait insisté pour lui mettre ce lit « au cas où avec Uhura », avait-il dit.

Qu'importe. Le jeune Spock se retourna sur le côté gauche afin de faire face à son double. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans parler. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… D'étrange, oui, mais pas dérangeant. Le jeune Spock ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**Oui Oui petit début je sais mais on va dire que je pose le cadre là haha.**

**à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et si vous voulez me laissez une petite review allez y, mais please ne soyez pas trop dure si jamais vous avez pas aimez hein ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre**

**je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elle me font très plaisir ^^**

**Merci encore et toujours à Nostera pour sa correction allez voir ce qu'elle fait c'est super ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

- « Monsieur Sulu, passez en distorsion facteur 6, nous allons laisser les moteurs se reposer un peu. »

- « Bien Capitaine. »

- « Capitaine ? » Appela le Vulcain.

- « Oui, monsieur Spock ? Un problème ? »

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez choisi la façon la plus lente d'aller jusqu'à Hydros 4. C'est une mission urgente. »

- « On ne retarde notre arrivée que de quelques heures. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Pour permettre à l'autre Spock de rester un peu plus longtemps sur l'Enterprise. »

- « Je ne comprends pas ! »

- « Hé bien, mettez-vous à sa place : il a l'occasion de retourner sur le vaisseau sur lequel il a travaillé avant, et sur lequel il doit avoir beaucoup de souvenirs, même si c'était dans un autre temps. Ça doit être agréable pour lui d'être ici, même juste en tant que passager. C'est juste pour prolonger son voyage de quelques heures. »

- « Je ne comprends toujours pas ! »

- « C'est pas grave. Dites-vous que c'est pour lui donner plus de temps pour se préparer. »

- « A mon avis, il était déjà prêt avant de monter à bord. »

- « Oui, bin dans ce cas, dites-vous que c'est un caprice du Capitaine, je le trouve sympa. Ça vous va, Monsieur Spock ? »

- « Ah ! »

Spock retourna à sa console. Oui, définitivement, il était gêné. C'était ridicule d'être jaloux de l'autre Spock, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lui-même éprouvait une certaine fascination pour lui, mais se trouvait bien fade à côté.

C'était stupide de se comparer… Et puis de toute façon, c'était lui, le Spock de cet Enterprise ! Son vielle homologue avait déjà fait sont temps dans un autre temps.

Qu'importe, ses pensées ne mènerait à rien. Il se reconcentra sur sa console.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock Prime avait rejoint Jim. Non pas dans ses quartiers, cette fois, mais dans la salle de repos des quartiers des officiers, qui faisait office de pièces de détente. Ils commencèrent leur partie sous les regards intéressés des Yeomans que McCoy aimait souvent appeler les Bloody-Shirts - bien que dans le lot, il n'y ait pas que des officiers tactiques.

Quelques paris virent le jour au cours de la partie qui se révélait serrée. Jim semblait avoir retrouvé quelques-unes de ses stratégies, néanmoins, le vieux Spock ne semblait pas se laisser démonter par la nouvelle assurance du capitaine, et affichait un air confiant.

Finalement, Spock Prime l'emporta, et Jim demanda immédiatement une revanche que le vulcain lui accorda avec plaisir.

Le jeune Spock passait justement dans le couloir : il se dirigeait vers les quartiers d'Uhura pour passer la soirée avec elle. Il ne manqua pas de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de repos qui semblait un peu agitée.

Il savait par expérience que les humains aimaient parfois faire ce qu'ils appelaient des « conneries », et parfois, ces conneries s'éloignait du règlement général du vaisseau, ou s'éloignait sur le plan moral de ce qui était juste et digne.

Il avait déjà dû ramener à l'ordre plusieurs officiers et enseignes, qui avaient fait des « blagues » dignes de gosses turbulents et stupides.

C'est donc de façon légitime qu'il vérifia que tout se passait bien, et surtout, dans les limites du règlement intérieur du vaisseau. Son cœur s'accéléra un instant : il n'y avait aucun problème, en réalité. Juste Jim et lui plus vieux en train de jouer aux échecs et animant la faible foule.

Il n'aurait su dire si c'était le sourire de plaisir de son capitaine ou les rires des Bloody-Shirts qui semblaient se plaire autour du duo, qui le gênait, mais il était incontestablement dérangé par cette scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Avec lui et sans lui.

Il s'en détourna rapidement : il n'avait rien à faire ici, et rester plus longtemps aurait davantage aiguisé sa jalousie.

Jalousie…

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir ressentir d'émotions, la jalousie l'avait toujours habité. Dès son enfance, il était jaloux des autres, parce que eux étaient entièrement vulcains, parce qu'ils avaient des amis, des gens avec qui discuter le midi lors du repas…

Plus tard, il avait été jaloux des humains, qui avaient une facilité déconcertante à gérer leurs émotions pendant que lui les étouffait.

Et aujourd'hui, jaloux de lui-même. Jaloux, parce que lui n'attirait pas autant l'attention que son double, parce qu'il ne captivait pas son capitaine et ne le faisait pas sourire, parce que finalement on le regardait de façon étrange, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

Au final, rien n'avait changé. Il avait toujours été seul et en décalé. Enfant, comment aurait-il pu maîtriser toutes ses émotions ? À l'Académie, comment aurait-il pu abandonner tout le travail qu'il avait fourni en étant plus jeune ? Et Aujourd'hui, comment pourrait-il faire ressortir un peu d'émotivité, alors qu'il était trop habitué à les dissimuler ?

Son père lui avait dit de choisir et suivre la voie qu'il jugerait la meilleure, mais comment pouvait-il savoir quel était le meilleur chemin à suivre ?

Il s'approcha des quartiers d'Uhura, espérant intérieurement qu'elle le laisserait tranquille ce soir-là, afin qu'ils passent une soirée paisible…

La porte s'ouvrit, et il pénétra dans la pièce de sa compagne. Elle l'attendait habillée d'un petit short et d'un haut léger, ayant abandonné son uniforme pour la soirée. Elle le salua et vint se poster devant lui.

- « Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin.

Osant à peine se détendre, Spock saisit doucement la main d'Uhura et commença à caresser avec délicatesse ses phalanges, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce. Mais la brune écarta rapidement et brusquement sa main pour entourer son cou de ses deux bras et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- « Je suis contente que tu sois là ! » Sourit-elle.

Elle se retourna pour aller leur chercher deux verres. Spock ne montra pas sa déception, mais intérieurement, le brusque rejet de Nyota lui déplaisait. Elle ne comprenait pas que pour lui, ce baiser vulcain était agréable. C'était un peu comme si on vous donnait une claque, quand elle s'écartait comme ça.

Quand elle lui demandait de l'embrasser, c'était à ce baiser vulcain qu'il pensait, mais elle voulait tellement faire de lui un humain, qu'elle ne comprenait pas que pour lui, c'était un acte de tendresse, ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il saisit le verre qu'elle lui tendit et en but quelque gorgées. Le liquide lui piqua la gorge, c'était de l'alcool, et Uhura semblait avoir oublié que les vulcains n'étaient pas sensibles à ce genre de boisson.

Qu'importe, ils s'installèrent sur un canapé, et la jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui, ce qui le dérangea un peu bien qu'il n'en fit pas la remarque. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, et essayait tant bien que mal, ce que lui jugeait comme une tactique de drague.

Probablement dans le but d'attiser son excitation, notamment sexuelle, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire depuis qu'il était ensemble. Il savait que son manque d'attrait pour le sexe la frustrait, mais c'était comme ça, il n'en avait pas envie.

Et les méthodes qu'elle mettait en place étaient loin d'être fructueuses : elle essayait de l'exciter d'une façon qui aurait excité n'importe quel homme ou presque… Mais elle oubliait encore une fois que lui était vulcain, et que ça ne marchait pas sur lui.

Il se dégagea à plusieurs reprises de son emprise.

- « Je ne te plais pas ? » Demanda Uhura.

- « Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

- « Pourtant tu t'écartes ! »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de ça, Nyota. »

- « Mais tu n'en as jamais envie, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

- « Non, tout est absolument normal. »

- « Mais moi, je n'aime pas ça, tu ne fais aucun effort ! »

- « Bon, je ferais mieux de partir. »

- « QUOI ! Spock, reviens. »

Le vulcain sortit des quartiers, mais il eut le temps d'entendre le « RAAAH qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve » à-travers la porte.

Finalement, la soirée ne s'était pas bien passée, il avait perdu son temps et ça l'avait mis sur les nerfs, cette pseudo engueulade. Il retourna à ses quartiers et y trouva Spock Prime.

- « Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? » Demanda le plus vieux.

- « Non. Mais vous, j'imagine que vous vous êtes bien amusé ! » Fit le jeune Spock d'un ton un peu cassant.

Spock Prime ne répondit pas. Il avait tout de suite senti l'énervement de son homologue, bien que ce dernier l'ait parfaitement dissimulé sous le masque froid de la logique et du contrôle psychique. Mais voilà, ils étaient identique, ou quasiment identique et il n'était pas bien compliquer de deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête du plus jeune. Lui, à cette époque, était beaucoup moins émotif, cependant le jeune Spock avait vécu assez de choses fâcheuses pour le rendre davantage émotif.

La mort de sa mère, la destruction de sa planète, la mort de Jim, chose très traumatisante, mais qui heureusement n'avait pas duré trop longtemps. Lorsque ça leur était arrivé, lui et son Jim étaient plus vieux, ils avaient plus vécu et leur amitié était plus profonde que celle que Spock et Jim avaient aujourd'hui. Ils avaient eu quelque chose en plus, le soutient mutuel, les nombreuses missions couronnées de succès au point que l'équipage en devienne mythique, ils avaient braver la mort avec une chance insolente.

Le duo actuel en ferait probablement autant, ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà commencer à écrire leur histoire, mais les épreuves arrivaient trop rapidement, telle des tempêtes, si bien que leur jeune lien s'en retrouvait perturbé dans sa construction.

Spock Prime s'approcha vivement du plus jeune et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur avant de poser rapidement ses doigts pour une fusion mentale. Il fallait qu'il règle quelque petite chose.

Cela surprit Spock, qui resta interloqué un moment, se demandant s'il était possible de faire une fusion mental avec soit même.

La réponse devait être non, il ne vit aucun souvenir : personne ne voyait ses propres souvenirs. Il se sentit juste submergé par plusieurs émotions qui se mélangeaient de façon peu homogène.

Sa colère diminuait progressivement, se remplaçant par un sentiment de bien-être et de calme, il se sentit apaisé.

Il regardait l'autre Spock, qui maintenait toujours ses doigts sur son visage et sa tempe. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils plongèrent dans l'iris brune de l'un et l'autre. Leurs respirations se calèrent à un rythme régulier et identique, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs vagues d'émotions viennent submerger le jeune Spock.

Elles ressortaient de ses entrailles et glissaient en lui à mesure que l'autre Spock les provoquaient. Sa respiration se fit plus bruyante et saccadée alors qu'il ressentait tout ce qu'il avait enfoui en lui.

D'abord, colère, peine, peur, haine, souffrance, rage, dégoût, mépris, frustration, jalousie, exaspération, agressivité, chagrin. Puis progressivement, joie, bonheur, optimisme, fierté, désir, tendresse, affection, satisfaction, amusement, admiration, compassion… Et enfin, amour.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent : il vivait trop d'émotions en si peu de temps, son cœur se tordit, mais enfin il ne se sentait plus seul. Il se laissa aller à ce nettoyage émotionnel, à ce partage avec lui-même.

Brusquement, sa main vint saisir le vêtement de son homologue. Il le serra dans ses doigts et sentit presque la chaleur de l'autre corps contre lui. Spock Prime libéra ses doigts et se retourna, laissant le plus jeune se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Trop d'émotions refoulées, ça secouait. Ça lui donna envie de pleurer, mais il n'en fit rien. Sa respiration finit par s'apaiser. Cette fusion mentale avec soi-même, entre eux, leur avaient fait partager des émotions, mais de façon si naturelle et avec une telle facilité, que cela en devenait surnaturel.

En un rien de temps, tout s'était remis en place dans son esprit, tout ce qui était juste et la normalité qu'il ressentit le soulagea grandement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil apaisement émotionnel, car il était toujours en guerre avec lui-même. Spock Prime, lui, avait trouvé l'équilibre et lui avait permis de ressentir cet équilibre.

Il savait que ça allait s'effriter, mais il ne devrait pas s'arrêter de chercher avant de trouver lui-même cet équilibre. Il s'écroula au sol, se laissant glisser contre le mur. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle hors du temps. Toutes ses émotions vivaient en lui en cet instant, et même si elles étaient équilibrées dans un état de neutralité, il ressentait chacune d'elles de façon distincte.

La haine et l'amour par exemple, qui étaient les plus fortes. Cela lui ramena plusieurs souvenirs douloureux. La haine qu'il avait pour Khan d'avoir presque détruit l'Enterprise, d'avoir tué Jim, et l'amour qu'il avait pour tous ceux se trouvant sur le vaisseau et plus particulièrement pour Kirk, l'humain qui le fascinait le plus.

Il revoyait la scène de sa mort avec une profonde tristesse, qui se confondait en même temps avec la joie qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait su qu'il y avait une chance de le sauver et quand il l'avait vu réveillé et bien vivant. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait, maintenant. C'était presque trop dur à supporter.

Spock Prime était déjà allongé dans le lit.

- « Cesse donc de trembler, et viens te coucher. » L'incita-t-il.

Le jeune Spock se reprit et se changea rapidement avant de venir se glisser sous les draps. Encore une fois, il faisait face à son double, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir et qu'il ressentait encore.

C'était comme si tout ce qu'il y avait de vulcain en lui avait foutu le camp, laissant un chaos d'émotions. Spock Prime approcha sa main une nouvelle fois vers lui et entra encore en fusion mentale. Mais cette fois-ci, les émotions du jeune Spock s'atténuèrent.

La peur qu'il avait eue, pensant qu'il allait rester comme ça, submergé par ses émotions, fut balayée quand il reprit peu à peu ce contrôle dont il était si fier. Il remercia intérieurement Spock Prime de tout ce qu'il faisait.

Quand les doigts chauds le quittèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de venir à leur rencontre avec sa propre main. Les deux mains se frôlèrent et, comme s'il s'était brûlé, le jeune Spock recula la sienne et la posa sur son oreiller.

Il baissa les yeux : il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

Mais les doigts chauds de Spock Prime vinrent délibérément le frôler encore une fois, alors, il ne résista pas, et commença à glisser ses doigts sur la peau de son homologue.

Tout d'abord maladroite, l'action de leurs mains prit bien vite un rythme doux et délicat, se caressant les phalanges et les articulations, glissant et s'entremêlant.

C'était une sensation unique, simple, subtile. Ils se sentaient bien, détendus et apaisés. Cet échange atypique se revélait être une expérience intense que personne d'autre qu'eux ne connaissaient à se jour, et ça avait quelque chose d'excitant, même si les deux vulcains n'y firent pas attention.

Le sommeil gagna progressivement le plus jeune Spock et, relâchant un instant son attention sur la main de l'autre Spock, il glissa tranquillement son corps et sa tête contre celui de Spock Prime.

Aucun des deux ne trouvait cette situation dérangeante : c'était comme s'ils dormaient avec eux-mêmes, et cela leur semblaient tout-à-fait naturel. Les deux Spocks s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, les mains liées…

* * *

**NON JE N'AI PAS HONTE ! oui j'ai fait du Spock/Spock parce que c'est un truc que j'ai toujours voulu voir quelque part (mais ne vous en faite pas mon histoire c'est bien du Kirk/Spock)**

**Bon sinon comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ? **

**à bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre ^^**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaire**

**bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

La journée du lendemain s'était passée tranquillement, l'Enterprise approchait de plus en plus de sa destination. Spock Prime s'était invité sur la passerelle, et se promenait paisiblement, sans déranger personne, se gorgeant des souvenirs que cela faisait remonter en lui.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Jim sauta de son fauteuil et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le turbolift.

- « Monsieur Spock ! Une partie d'échecs, ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Hum, non, Jim. »

- « Ah ! »

- « Mais tu devrais peut-être demander à Spock. » Fit-il en jetant un regard vers son homologue.

Il l'avait vu vaguement regarder dans leur direction.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plairait. En plus, je suis même pas sûr qu'il sache jouer aux échecs. »

Spock prime releva un sourcil.

- « Jim ! Ça lui fera plaisir, et puis, il sait jouer aux échecs. Moi, je sais bien y jouer, il est logique de penser qu'il le sache aussi. »

- « Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

- « Et puis, avec qui d'autre joueras-tu aux échecs, quand je serai parti ? » Ricana presque Spock Prime.

Il se détourna, laissant Kirk réfléchir un instant. Le Spock et le Kirk de cette ligne de temps semblaient avoir un peu plus de difficultés à se trouver, que lui et son Kirk en avait eues. Leur donner un petit coup de main ne serait pas du luxe.

Jim, de son coté, réfléchit un instant. Aller demander à son Spock froid et fermé de jouer aux échecs avec lui, lui semblait plus difficile que d'affronter une bande d'Andorien en duel. Il frotta ses mains, un peu gêné, puis décida de se lancer. Il s'approcha de son premier officier et l'interpella.

- « Monsieur Spock. »

Le vulcain releva les yeux vers son capitaine.

- « Oui, Capitaine ? »

- « Une partie d'échecs, ce soir, dans mes quartiers, ça vous dirait ? » Demanda-t-il tout en regardant ailleurs.

Spock sembla réfléchir un instant.

- « Je veux bien ! 20 heures, ça vous convient ? »

- « 20 heures ? »

- « L'heure à laquelle je viens. »

- « Oh, oui parfait. » Rigola nerveusement Jim. « Ne me faites pas faux bondn Spock. » Dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil.

\KS/JackB\KS/

C'est à 20h tapantes que Spock fit savoir sa présence devant les quartiers de son Capitaine. Il entendit un vague « entrez » crié de l'autre côté, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il pénétra dans la pièce qu'il avait eue peu de fois l'occasion de voir.

Comme toutes les cabines de l'Enterprise, elle était assez impersonnelle. Plus grande que celles de tous les autres officiers -à l'exception peut-être des cabines double. Quelques photographies servaient de décoration, ainsi que divers objets et autres souvenirs extraterrestres, montraient que la pièce était habitée.

La chambre se trouvant plus en retrait semblait un peu plus personnalisée, mais restait assez sobre. Il avait toujours imaginé cette pièce avec bien plus de vie qu'elle n'en avait en réalité. Il trouvait qu'elle ne représentait pas bien l'image de Kirk. C'était sûrement dû au peu de temps qu'il y passait.

Jim l'accueillit. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, et il sentait la menthe. Spock remarqua qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en sa présence et, de toute évidence, lui non plus.

- « Oh, Spock, vous êtes déjà là ?

- « Il est 20 heures, Capitaine. »

- « Jim ! Appelez-moi Jim quand nous sommes ici. J'ai envie d'oublier mon statut de capitaine pour quelques heures. »

- « C'est une idée bien illogique : étant le Capitaine de ce vaisseau, vous ne pouvez pas laisser vos fonctions comme il vous chante, Capit... Jim. »

- « C'est une façon de parler, Spock. Je ne laisse pas mes fonctions, c'est juste que j'ai envie de redevenir l'homme plutôt que le capitaine. Laisser mon uniforme sur une chaise et me détendre un peu tant, qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Vous par contre, vous n'avez pas laissé votre uniforme. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai jamais vu habillé de façon plus civile. Vous n'avez pas parfois envie de retrouver des vêtements plus confortables ou plus… Personnels ? »

- « Il serait inconvenant de me promener dans les couloirs vêtu autrement qu'en uniforme. »

- « Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! Bon, j'enfile un truc plus confortable, et on se la commence, cette partie d'échecs ? »

- « J'installe le plateau. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim se retrouvait avec un short lui descendant au milieu du genou et un tee-shirt rouge au col en V. Ses pieds étaient nus, et Spock ne put s'empêcher de constater que cette tenue n'était pas vraiment réglementaire, mais ne dit rien : après tout, chaque homme avait le droit de s'accorder des moments de détente.

Il fut surpris quand Jim lui lança une chemise noire. Il le fixa sans comprendre la logique de ce geste.

- « Vu que vous n'avez pas amené une tenue pour vous détendre, je vous prête une chemise. »

- « Merci, Capi… Jim, mais… Sans façon. »

- « Non, non, non, je vous ai dit que je voulais me détendre, et voir votre uniforme va rendre cette tâche plus difficile. Enfilez cette chemise : vous aussi, vous êtes au repos. »

Spock prit ça presque pour un ordre et consentit donc à enlever son maillot bleu, ne gardant que le dessous noir de l'uniforme réglementaire, et commença à enfiler la chemise sous le regard de son capitaine.

- « Non, non, non, pas comme ça. » Protesta Kirk.

Spock arrêta son mouvement et vit Kirk s'approcher de lui.

- « Comme ça ! » Fit Jim. « Levez les bras. »

Le vulcain, sans trop comprendre, leva légèrement les bras, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà son haut noir était tiré et passait sur sa tête, le décoiffant un peu au passage. Jim n'avait eu aucun scrupule à le déshabiller. Il vit son vêtement se faire vulgairement jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

Il releva la tête.

- « Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué et gêné de se retrouver ainsi torse nu devant son capitaine.

Même Uhura avait dû se battre pour le forcer à se mettre torse nu et ça faisait déjà presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles…

- « Oh, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des poils sur le torse. » Sourit Jim.

Il s'approcha dangereusement du Vulcain et, sans même prévenir, caressa quelques un des poils noirs sur le torse de son premier officier. Spock se recula immédiatement après avoir sursauté au contact et à la sensation des doigts de Jim sur lui, et s'habilla en vitesse.

Heureusement Jim ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble.

- « Pile ou face ? »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Bon, face pour moi. »

Il jeta une petite médaille en l'air.

Elle retomba du côté des écritures, ce qui correspondait à pile.

- « Ah ! Perdu. Spock, vous avez les blancs. »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent et commencèrent à jouer. Jim fut terrassé rapidement par le Vulcain, mais demanda la revanche presque aussitôt. Ils discutèrent vaguement. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, ils commentaient les aptitudes de quelques officiers.

Au final, même dans un cadre propice à la détente, les préoccupations du vaisseau revenaient bien vite à la charge. Jim décida donc de l'orienter vers un sujet qui serait plus amusant pour lui, mais qui, il le savait, n'allait pas forcement plaire à son premier officier.

- « Et alors entre Uhura et vous, comment ça se passe ? »

Spock leva la tête tout en déplaçant une pièce sur l'échiquier.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit un sujet de discussion très approprié. »

- « Au contraire Spock, il est normal de parler de ça entre hommes. »

- « Entre humains, vous voulez dire. » Siffla le vulcain.

- « Non, non, pas forcément entre humains. Entre hommes, entre mâles… » Répondit Jim.

Il déplaça son cavalier et prit une pièces de Spock.

- « Je ne vois pas de logique dans ce comportement. »

- « Hé bien, ça permet de se confier, de demander des conseils au besoin, d'y voir plus clair dans certaines situations -parce que les femmes sont parfois très compliquées-, de partager ses expériences, parfois de se vanter aussi. » Finit Kirk en rigolant.

- « Ce ne serait pas un intérêt malsain, pour pouvoir vous moquer par-derrière ensuite ? »

- « Malsain ? Quoi ? Non ! Où tu vas chercher tout ça ? C'est juste un comportement de société normal, je ne te demande pas de me raconter toute ta relation de long en large. »

- « Ah ! Et le tutoiement ? »

- « Plus propice aux confidences. »

Spock déplaça encore une pièce sur l'échiquier. Cette petite discussion lui avait fait perdre sa stratégie et il se retrouvait presque en mauvaise posture. Il n'osa pas non plus commencer la conversation et Jim dût l'inviter à le faire.

- « Alors, ça se passe bien entre vous ? »

- « Ça dépend du sens de « _bien_ » ! » Fit Spock. « Que veut dire bien dans ce genre de discussions ? »

- « Euh et bien, ça veut dire en gros qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, ou des problèmes minimes qui ne nuisent pas à la relation. Donc, logiquement, si la réponse est qu'il y a pas de problèmes, soit tu te lances sur les problèmes minimes, soit tu parles de quelques situations plaisantes pour toi. Si, au contraire, il y a des problèmes, eh bien, tu en parles. C'est à peu près comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

- « Et quel est le degré des problèmes considérés comme minimes ? »

- « Quoi ? Mais on s'en fiche de ça, Spock. Raconte juste comment ça se passe. » Fit Jim d'un ton exaspéré et vif.

Il commençait à montrer que les questions de Spock posait n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être posées.

- « Euh, eh bien, avec Uhura, en ce moment… »

Il jeta un bref regard à Jim qui l'incita à continuer sur sa lancée.

- « Je ne dirais pas que notre relation est parfaite. »

- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jim en essayant d'habituer le Vulcain à cette situation afin qu'il s'ouvre plus naturellement.

- « On ne se comprend pas très bien, en fait, et on ne recherche pas forcement la même chose. »

Jim acquiesça et montra de l'intérêt pour la discussions. Il se retint aussi de sourire, car il faut dire que c'était assez drôle de voir le Vulcain se confier sur un tel sujet. Spock aurait pu interpréter ce sourire comme une moquerie, ce qu'il voulait éviter.

- « Sur quels plans vous ne vous comprenez pas ? »

- « Un peu tous les plans. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Euh, eh bien… »

- « Sur le plan sexuel ? »

Spock parut gêné aux yeux de Kirk : c'était son regard qui le trahissait.

- « Tu peux parler sans crainte, rien de ce qui est dit ici ne sort d'ici. »

Spock sembla capituler.

- « Nous les vulcains, ne sommes pas très physiques ou tactiles, Uhura ne le comprend pas. »

- « Oh, je vois. »

- « Je comprends bien son besoin, mais elle est trop pressée, elle ne me laisse pas le temps de m'y habituer, du coup, je refuse, et elle s'énerve. »

- « Hum hum. Mais pourtant, tu es humain aussi, donc, dans un sens, ça devrait fonctionner... »

- « Est-ce-que j'ai l'air humain ? » Siffla Spock.

- « Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu as essayé de lui expliquer ? »

- « Elle ne veut voir en moi que « _l'humain_ ». » Dit-il sur un ton presque méprisant.

- « Hum, tu ne veux pas qu'elle te touche… Mais si c'est toi qui la touchait, ça réglerait un peu le problème, peut être… » Suggéra Kirk. « Échec et mat ! »

Spock releva un sourcil et observa le plateau, sans daigner dire un mot sur la suggestion que venait de faire son Capitaine, et qui se révélait ne pas être stupide, bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses : ça pourrait constituer les efforts qu'elle lui demandait.

Presque machinalement, Spock accepta sa défaite et remit les pièces en place pour une nouvelle partie, sans même demander si Jim voulais en faire une troisième : c'était évident.

- « Moi, j'envie ta situation, votre relation n'est pas toute rose, mais au moins tu peux en avoir une, de relation. »

- « Quelqu'un en vue ? » Demanda lentement Spock, comme s'il vérifiait en prononçant sa phrase que c'était bien ce qu'il fallait demander.

- « Oui, il y a tellement de jolies filles sur ce vaisseau. En ce moment, je m'intéresse beaucoup à cette jeune Janice. »

- « Oui, je vois. »

- « Mais bon, un Capitaine ne peut pas entretenir de relation avec un membre de son équipage. Je dois avouer que ça en devient parfois assez pesant. Se coucher seul, se lever seul et ne pas avoir de droit aux pensées quelques peu… Lubriques/ludique. »

Spock leva le regard et lui en jeta un froid, mais Jim ne le remarqua pas, trop occuper à regarder l'échiquier.

- « L'autre jour, il y a ce jeune enseigne, Paul Carellos, qui m'a ouvertement fait des avances, que j'ai dû refuser bien entendu, mais c'est un peu frustrant. »

- « Mais c'est un homme, pourquoi vous aurait-il fait des avances ? »

- « Eh bien, parce qu'il est homosexuel. »

- « Mais vous vous ne l'êtes pas ! »

- « Je suis bisexuel, Spock. »

- « Ah ! »

- « Quoi, vous êtes homophobe ? »

- « J'imagine … Que non. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. »

- « Je n'expose pas ce détail à tout-va, et puis, ma préférence reste aux femmes. D'ailleurs, je me demande : il y a des homosexuels, parmi les Vulcains ? »

- « Non. »

- « Vraiment aucun ? »

- « Pas à ma connaissance. »

- « Pourtant, il doit bien y en avoir quelques-uns. »

- « Je ne pense pas. Nous fonctionnons de manière logique, les fonctions reproductives n'ont pas d'utilité entre deux hommes ou deux femmes, puisque c'est impossible de se reproduire, il n'y a donc aucune logique à choisir un partenaire de son sexe. »

- « Oui, oui, je sais bien que deux hommes ou deux femmes ne peuvent pas se reproduire, mais quand je parle d'homosexualité, je parle aussi de l'amour qu'il y a entre deux personnes. Peut-être que certains Vulcains aiment une personne du même sexe, mais ne passent pas à l'acte. »

- « L'amour est une émotion, les… »

- « Oui, je sais, les vulcains n'ont pas d'émotions. Mais quand même, l'homosexualité est commune a beaucoup d'espèces, si ce n'est pas pour dire toutes, ça m'étonne que les vulcains ne comptent même pas quelque cas. »

Les deux hommes se turent un moment, puis Spock reprit la parole d'un ton lent et presque hésitant.

- « Dans notre société, si je devais rapprocher un comportement à l'homosexualité, je dirais qu'il réside principalement dans le lien entre deux T'hy'la. »

- « T'hy'la ? »

- « C'est un mot que l'on utilise quand on est très proche de quelqu'un, c'est un lien durable et très fort qui peut exister entre deux personnes. Tous les Vulcains n'ont pas de T'hy'la, ce n'est pas facile à trouver, et le partenaire principal, ou de vie, n'est pas obligatoirement le T'hy'la. Le lien peut se former entre deux personnes de même sexe, ou bien sûr de sexe opposé. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mot précis chez les humains pour traduire ce mot, ça veut dire à la fois, frère, ami, amant… »

- « Ah d'accord, je ne savais pas tout ça. Tu l'as trouvé, toi ? Ta ou ton T'hy'la ? »

- « Non ! »

- « Ah ! »

- « Échec et mat. »

- « Arf, ça fait deux à un, pour toi. Je veux ma revanche, mais une autre fois : je commence à fatiguer, là… »

- « D'accord. » Fit Spock tout en rangeant le jeu.

- « N'oublie pas ton uniforme ! »

- « Non, bonne nuit, Capitaine. » Fit le Vulcain.

- « Jim ! » Rectifia le blond.

- « Jim ! » Se corrigea le Vulcain.

- « Bonne nuit, Spock. »

Spock rentra tranquillement dans ses quartiers.

Il remarqua sur le chemin qu'il avait gardé la chemise que Jim lui avait prêtée. Chez son capitaine, il ne l'avait pas remarqué : mais elle avait son odeur imprégnée dans les fibres. Et Spock se mit à penser que cette odeur n'était pas si désagréable…

Il se reprit vivement et remercia l'heure tardive, pour n'avoir croisé que trois personnes dans les couloirs. Il avait sommeil, et cette soirée l'avait assez perturbé, dans le sens où c'était la première fois qu'il confiait ses problèmes à quelqu'un, et qu'on se confiait à lui par la suite. Et ce n'était pas si désagréable, bien qu'horriblement gênant.

Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas été en décalé, et cela le conforta dans l'idée que cette soirée était à la fois très intéressante et plaisante. Il repensa vaguement à l'allusion de la bisexualité de Kirk, ça l'avait étonné, il ne l'avait jamais vu plus que comme un homme à femmes…

Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé.

Il arriva dans ses quartiers et entreprit de se changer, déposant la chemise de Kirk près de son lit, avant de s'installer sous ses draps. Immédiatement, il vint se blottir contre l'autre Spock, qui l'accepta sans même y penser.

Leurs mains se lièrent comme la veille.

- « Pose ta question. » Fit Spock Prime, sentant l'interrogation chez son double.

- « Avez-vous trouvé votre T'hy'la ? » Demanda d'une voix basse le jeune Spock.

- « Oui. » Répondit le plus vieux après un moment de surprise.

- « Qui est-ce ? »

- « Tu le découvriras par toi-même. »

Spock se serra davantage contre lui-même et s'endormit paisiblement, profitant de l'apaisement dans son esprit et dans son corps. Tant pis s'il n'avait pas les réponses, il les découvrirait lui-même.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock Prime était arrivé sans encombre sur Hydros 4, après de brefs adieux et quelques remerciements. L'Enterprise était maintenant prêt à partir vers de nouvelles missions.

Quittant la salle de téléportation, Spock et Jim avançaient dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la passerelle.

- « Dites-moi, Capitaine, quand sa mission sera terminée, est-ce qu'on se chargera du retour de Spock sur la Nouvelle Vulcain ? »

- « Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

- « Simple curiosité. » Suggéra Spock.

- « Eh bien, je ne sais pas, peut-être, pourquoi ? Il vous manque déjà ? Je croyais que vous ne l'appréciiez pas trop. »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé ça. » Répondit Spock.

- « Ah bon. »

- « Je me disais juste que ce serait sympathique de notre part, de lui offrir une autre chance de remonter à bord de l'Enterprise. »

- « Héhé, finalement, vous vous entendez bien entre vous. »

- « Difficile de ne pas s'entendre avec soit même. » Répliqua Spock.

- « Hé bien Spock, j'en ferais la demande, mais il est possible que l'on soit déjà occupés à une mission, lorsqu'il aura terminé la sienne. »

- « Oui, il y a des chances. »

- « Au fait, ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé que je le mette dans vos quartiers ? » Demanda Jim.

- « Non. »

- « Il vous a appris des trucs intéressants ? Il vous a parlé de ses missions ? »

- « Non, rien de tout ça. Mais j'ai expérimenté des choses auxquelles probablement aucun vulcain ne s'est essayé avant. » Fit-il presque fièrement bien qu'à voix basse.

- « Quel genre de choses ? » L'interrogea Jim, intrigué.

- « Rien de bien intéressant pour vous, Capitaine. »

Ils entrèrent sur la passerelle, ce qui ne permit pas à Kirk d'insister sur cette nouvelle expérience qu'avait fait le vulcain. Mais si Spock lui disait que ce n'était pas si intéressant que ça, c'est que ça devait être vrai.

* * *

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**hey hey me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre**

**merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des review vous êtes adorable et ça me fait plaisir vous pouvez pas savoir ^^**

**contente que le spock/spock soit bien passer haha**

**bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

**bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Sur les conseils de Jim, Spock avait décidé de faire des efforts pour Nyota. Ils avaient prévu une soirée ensemble assez sympathique, et il s'était promis d'être plus tactile avec la jeune femme, avant de penser à ce dont lui, en tant que Vulcain, avait besoin.

C'est donc en fin de journée qu'il rejoignit sa compagne dans ses appartements, et la soirée se passa parfaitement bien. Il tint sa résolution, ce qui sembla plaire à Uhura. Il consentit même à dormir avec elle, chose qu'il n'acceptait que rarement.

Tous les deux allongés sous les draps et blottis très légèrement l'un contre l'autre, Spock se lança enfin à demander quelque chose.

- « Nyota, est-ce que tu veux bien que j'entre en fusion mentale avec toi ? »

La fusion mentale n'était pas toujours agréable, surtout pour ceux qui n'étaient pas initiés à cette pratique. L'ouverture d'esprit que cela demandait pouvait être douloureuse, enfin, plus désagréable que douloureuse pour les esprits peu ouverts, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'en faisaient pas souvent.

Elle accepta de se prêter au jeu, et Spock fut soulagé intérieurement qu'elle n'ait pas dit non, parce que « les humains ne font pas ça ». Tout en reposant confortablement sa tête sur l'oreiller, il approcha sa main et positionna ses doigts.

Une légère pression lui permit de pénétrer l'esprit de sa compagne. Il put ainsi ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, de la passion et de la béatitude, ses envies : elle avait envie de chocolat et de le toucher. Rentrant plus profondément, il put voir quelques souvenirs.

Elle, elle ressentait aussi ce qu'il ressentait, mais pas davantage. Elle s'étonna donc quand elle sentit un trouble.

- « Spock ? » Appela-t-elle timidement.

Spock ne répondit pas : il était tombé sur un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Il aurait préféré apprendre de quoi il en retournait d'une autre façon.

En ayant vu suffisamment, il brisa la fusion mentale et se leva en vitesse sans dire un mot, Uhura se redressa brusquement.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas non plus et sortit de l'appartement sans rien dire, ni même jeter un regard en arrière.

Uhura voulut le poursuivre, mais se ravisa finalement. Si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Néanmoins, elle était triste… La soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé était gâchée…

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock entrait dans les appartements de Jim : ils avaient prévu de jouer aux échecs pour se détendre. Jim lui fit savoir qu'il en avait pour deux minutes dans la salle de bains, et qu'il la lui laisserait après pour se changer.

Car oui, cela faisait quelques fois déjà que Spock se changeait dans la salle de bain de son Capitaine, avant de jouer aux échecs. Il sortit un pull qui lui venait de vulcain d'un tiroir de Jim car, oui, à force d'emprunter, les chemises, tee-shirts, pulls du blond, ce dernier l'avait incité à laisser un ou deux vêtements directement sur place.

C'était assez incongru, mais pratique.

Cela faisait deux jours que Spock avait subitement quitté les appartements d'Uhura. Deux jours que le couple ne se parlait plus en-dehors du travail. Jim, très observateur, l'avait remarqué et avait décidé de tirer les vers du nez à Spock -dixit une vieille expression terrienne.

Spock entra dans la salle de bains : il se vit dans le miroir, et il n'aimait pas son reflet. Il était sur les nerfs, il se sentait trahi et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Les souvenir d'Uhura avait révélé une aventure qu'elle avait eue avec d'autres hommes – deux, en fait – alors qu'ils étaient supposés être ensemble à ce moment-là.

Son couple connaissait des difficultés, mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'Uhura serait capable de le tromper. Maintenant, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire… Jim, lui, serait sûrement de bon conseil, bien qu'avouer être cocu n'était pas génial-génial.

Il s'installa sur une chaise face à l'échiquier et Jim commença la partie. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une ou deux minutes que Jim posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- « Comment ça se passe, entre toi et Uhura ? »

Spock leva les yeux vers lui.

- « Mal ! »

- « Raconte. » Invita Kirk qui savait que ça se passait mal.

Spock prit une bouffée d'air puis se lança : si Jim devait se moquer de lui, eh bien tant pis.

- « Elle m'a trompé. » Dit-il simplement tout en déplaçant sa tour.

- « Elle t'a trompé ? Avec qui ? » S'étonna Jim qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

- « Je sais pas, je ne le connais pas, et dans un sens, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Dit-il d'un ton sec et cassant. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est gênant. »

- « Roh, Spock, c'est pas un drame. Beaucoup de mecs se font cocufier, comme beaucoup de filles se font cocufier. On m'a trompé plusieurs fois, c'est un peu une expérience que tout le monde subit. Mais du coup, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? » Fit Jim, désolé.

- « Si. »

- « Tu lui pardonnes ? »

- « Non ! Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, maintenant. Quand je l'ai appris, je suis parti sans rien dire, et maintenant je ne vois pas comment procéder. »

Jim sourit et Spock fronça les sourcils.

- « Bin, ça dépend. Si tu veux toujours sortir avec elle malgré ça, il faut que tu lui parles, que vous vous expliquiez, sinon, il faut que tu mettes fin à la relation, si tu peux pas lui pardonner. »

- « Non je ne peux pas, je peux le comprendre, mais je ne peux plus lui faire confiance, maintenant. »

- « C'est quel genre d'adultère qu'elle a fait ? » Demanda Jim.

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Eh bien, elle t'a trompé avec un mec juste un soir, ou alors, c'est quelqu'un qu'elle voit régulièrement ? »

- « Je crois que c'était juste de passage. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important de savoir ça. »

- « Eh bien, si c'est juste de passage, c'est que ça devait surtout être pour satisfaire un besoin, sexuel j'imagine, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas ou qu'elle profite de toi. Alors que si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle voyait régulièrement, là tu peux plus penser le contraire, et du coup ta réaction pourrait être différente. Dans le premier cas, il est plus facile de passer l'éponge. »

- « … »

- « Tu ne veux pas passer l'éponge ? »

- « Non ! » Répondit le brun du tac au tac. « Nous les Vulcains, sommes très fidèles, et l'infidélité est une chose que l'on n'apprécie pas du tout, elle est tolérée quand si on prévient à l'avance. »

- « Dans ce cas, il faut que tu la quittes. Mais fais ça proprement, je n'aimerais pas qu'il y ait des retours sur le plan professionnel, j'aimerais vous garder tous les deux sur la passerelle, si possible… »

- « Logique. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Kirk ne reprenne la parole.

- « Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu vas y aller maintenant, et régler cette histoire tout de suite. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Allez go, Spock, un peu de courage. »

- « Mais nous n'avons pas terminé notre partie. »

- « Au diable les échecs, faut que tu règles ton problème maintenant. Tu vas la voir, tu lui dis que tu la quittes, et puis tu reviens, et on la termine cette partie. »

- « Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire. »

Kirk se leva, força le vulcain à faire de même et le poussa vers la porte en lui expliquant deux ou trois trucs.

- « Tu lui dis que tu sais qu'elle t'a trompé, et que toi, ça ne te convient pas, et que tu ne veux plus continuer avec elle. Tu ne t'assieds pas, sinon tu ne pourras pas repartir. Reste clair, précis et bref. Si elle pleure, c'est pas grave. Dis-lui aussi que tu ne lui en veux pas.

- « Mais ce serait mentir. »

- « Crois-moi, Spock, dis ça ! »

Spock resta perplexe.

- « Allez courage ! »

Jim lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avec un regard à la fois encourageant et compatissant. Puis, n'y résistant pas, il le prit dans ses bras pour l'encourager un peu plus.

- « Jim, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette étreinte. » Fit-il en se contractant sous le contact.

- « Tais-toi donc un peu, Sunshine ! Et je t'attends pour terminer la partie d'échecs. »

- « Sunshine ? » S'étonna le vulcain.

- « Oui, je trouve que c'est un surnom qui te va bien, c'est mignon, c'est pour ça. Et ça fait un contraste avec ton air toujours glacial. »

Sans attendre une réponse, il le bouscula dans le couloir, et la porte se referma. Spock n'avait donc plus trop le choix : il allait devoir régler le problème avec Uhura maintenant.

De son côté, Jim ricanait dans son coin. Cette situation le faisait rire, il était désolé pour Spock, mais en même temps content de ce qui lui arrivait, c'était un peu une vengeance pour toutes les fois où il lui avait pris la tête.

Il était content car il allait aussi se retrouver célibataire. Dans un sens, il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'Uhura et lui soient en couple, et désormais, c'était fini. Il s'en voulut un instant de n'avoir pas insisté pour que Spock pardonne à Uhura, mais tant pis, il préférait l'autre situation.

Il se rendit compte qu'il parlait déjà de leur relation au passé, alors que tout n'était pas encore finalisé. En fait, Jim aurait très bien pu passer pour un salaud dans cette histoire, mais qu'importe.

Il essaya de se calmer un peu : son corps et son esprit était emplis de sentiments contradictoires et du coup, c'était un peu le foutoir. Il avait de la peine pour Spock et Uhura, mais il était content de ne plus être le seul célibataire dans son duo entre lui et Spock.

Il se trouvait infect pour avoir peut-être un peu précipité la rupture, mais pour la même raison, il avait l'impression d'être un génie. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que le couple faisait ensemble. Au-delà de ça, il ressentait une pure satisfaction.

Spock était de nouveau sur le marché, et il pourrait s'amuser de ça. Mais quelque chose le perturbait : il avait beaucoup apprécié l'étreinte avec le vulcain.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il se lance à l'enlacer, mais ça ne lui avait pas déplu de sentir le corps de Spock contre lui. Un corps dur et ferme, mais pourtant agréable, et la chaleur qui s'en était dégagée et qui avait parcouru sa peau, même à travers les vêtements, était une sensation vraiment... Intéressante.

Jim était bisexuel, tout de même principalement attiré par les femmes, mais il se demanda un instant si sa satisfaction n'était pas due au fait qu'il aurait apprécié avoir Spock pour lui. Il balaya rapidement cette idée. De toute façon, c'était impossible.

Tout en attendant que le sang vert revienne jouer aux échecs avec lui, il appela Bones et s'amusa à tout lui raconter à travers l'interphone, ayant tous les deux la flemme de se déplacer pour se voir en face-à-face. Le docteur ne manqua pas de faire quelques répliques cinglantes et sa voix reflétait un ton assez satisfait de la situation.

De toute façon, l'annonce de la fin de la relation entre Uhura et Spock ne serait probablement pas un secret, mais les raisons très probablement, et il pourrait s'amuser à le charrier en touchant pile-poil au bon endroit tout en ayant l'air de ne rien savoir, et ça, le docteur appréciait grandement.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Uhura avait fait rentrer Spock. Elle semblait peinée, mais ne dit rien de plus que le nom du vulcain. Ce dernier expliqua la situation, ce qu'il avait appris et qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter de rester avec elle en sachant ça. Il lui dit aussi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il comprenait, mais que désormais, il préférait avoir une relation uniquement professionnelle avec elle. Elle l'écouta sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse.

Elle se mit à pleurer, et Spock ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Elle s'excusa et il fit demi-tour, mais elle le retint par le bras.

- « Pardonne-moi, Spock. »

- « Je t'ai déjà pardonné. »

- « Reste avec moi. »

- « Non, je ne peux pas, c'est fini. »

- « Spock, s'il-te-plait, j'ai fait une erreur, n'est-il pas normal de faire des erreurs ? Donne-moi une autre chance, je t'aime. »

- « Les vulcains ne tolèrent pas l'infidélité. »

- « Mais tu es humain, aussi. »

Spock se retourna brusquement. Il se dirigea vers la table ou trônait une pique à cheveux qu'il savait très piquant et se piqua le bout du doigt qui saigna rapidement et forma une petite boule de sang.

- « De quelle couleur est mon sang, Nyota ? »

- « Vert. »

Il tourna la tête des deux côtés.

- « Mes oreilles, comment sont-elles? »

- « Pointues. »

- « Alors que les tienne sont rondes. » Poursuivit-il. « Comment sont mes sourcils ? »

- « Pointus. »

- « Je suis un vulcain, Nyota. Tu l'as oublié ou tu ne veux pas le voir, mais je suis un vulcain, pas un humain. Ne pas vouloir voir ça est peut-être pire comme erreur que de m'avoir trompé. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je ne peux, ni ne veux continuer avec toi. »

Il sortit et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il ne se sentait pas très bien après avoir fait ça, mais qu'importe, il porta son masque froid jusqu'à revenir à la cabine de son capitaine. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un sourire.

- « Alors, Spock ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

- « Je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet. » Fit-il tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- « Mais c'est terminé ? »

- « Oui. »

Jim se retourna vers une petite table et saisit deux verres d'un alcool ambré, tirant plus sur le doré que le marron, et en tendit un au vulcain.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- « Du pineau, un alcool terrien. »

- « Les vulcains ne sont pas sensibles aux effets de l'alcool. »

- « Je sais, mais les humains, si ! »

- « Je ne suis pas humain. » Siffla Spock.

- « Mais je ne parlais pas de toi ! Je parlais de moi, et comme je ne veux pas boire seul, je te force à boire avec moi, même si pour toi ce n'est rien de plus que du jus raisin. On m'avait offert une bouteille avant de partir, je ne l'avais pas encore ouverte, c'est pour les occasions spéciales qu'elles soit joyeuse ou non. »

- « Oh ! » Se ravisa Spock.

- « Bon allez trinquons au célibat ! » Rigola Kirk tout en cognant son verre à celui de son ami.

- « Je ne pense pas que trinquer parce qu'on est célibataire soit très… »

- « Taisez-vous, Spock ! » Ricana Kirk reprenant le vouvoiement, tout en avalant son verre par petites gorgées, profitant du goût.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Cela faisait une semaine que Spock et Uhura n'étaient plus ensemble, et au final, ça ne se passait pas si mal sur le plan professionnel. En fait, presque rien n'avait changé, et seuls ceux qui étaient au courant remarquaient les petits détails prouvant que la relation était terminée.

Spock était resté fidèle à lui-même, et Uhura avait suffisamment de conscience professionnelle pour que ça ne joue pas.

L'Enterprise explorait une planète proche de la zone neutre Klingonne, Xeros IX, réputée pour son climat complètement détraqué. Ils devaient faire des analyses sur le terrain afin de déterminer ce qui provoquait ces changements de temps et de saisons aussi rapides tout en veillant à ne pas rencontrer les autochtones et déroger à la directive première.

Ce qui se révélait être légèrement délicat, car ceux-ci occupaient les zones les plus stables et il fallait quand même les étudier. Deux équipes furent donc formées, l'une dirigée par Spock, qui s'occuperait de la zone stable, et l'autre par Kirk, en charge des zones moins stables.

Il en avait été décidé ainsi, car Kirk avait tendance à s'attirer des ennuis et se débrouillait toujours pour croiser un autochtone.

Tous en salle de téléportation, l'équipe de Spock fut téléportée en premier, suivie de celle de Kirk. Uhura lui indiqua un climat chaud, puis un climat glacial, puis un climat sec, ce juste en deux minutes.

Les deux équipes se débrouillèrent au mieux pour récolter un maximum de données. Deux heures plus tard, Uhura essayait d'appeler Kirk, mais son communicateur subissait beaucoup d'interférences, avec tous ces changements de temps. Elle réussit enfin à l'avoir.

- « Capitaine ! On a un problème, des Klingons se sont aventurés hors de la zone neutre, ils s'approchent de la planète. »

- « Faites-nous remonter, et l'équipe de Spock aussi. »

Kirk déboula sur la passerelle, suivi de près par le Vulcain.

- « Où sont-ils, Sulu ? »

- « Ils seront sur nous dans deux minutes. Deux vaisseaux. »

- « Armez les torpilles et préparez les phasers, levez les boucliers au maximum. On va leur dire bonjour. »

- « Capitaine, s'il lèvent leurs boucliers, ils seront invisibles pour nous. » Fit Spock.

- « Dans ce cas, trouvez-moi un moyen de savoir où sont leur vaisseaux, Spock.

- « Ils ont levé leurs boucliers, Capitaine. » Indiqua Chekov. « On ne les voit plus sur les détecteurs. Selon leur vitesse et leur trajectoire, ils devraient être en face de nous, mais ils ont pu changer leur position. »

- « Uhura, ouvrez les fréquences. »

- « Oui Capitaine, fréquence ouverte. »

- « Ici James Kirk, capitaine de l'U.S.S. Enterprise. Vaisseaux Klingons, vous vous êtes aventurés hors de la zone neutre, veuillez faire demi-tour immédiatement. Vous n'avez rien à faire sur le territoire de la Fédération. »

Un Klingon apparut sur l'écran principal.

- « Nos affaires ne vous concernent pas ! C'est une bonne journée pour mourir, Kirk, vous et votre équipage ne ferez pas long feu. »

- « Communication coupée, Capitaine. »

- « Capitaine ! » Appela Spock. « Ils sont prêts à nous attaquer, mais pour tirer, ils devront lever leurs boucliers occulteurs.

- « Vous avez découvert un moyen de les trouver malgré l'occultation ? »

- « Non. »

- « Bon, en gros, on va devoir attendre qu'ils nous attaquent. »

- « Capitaine ! L'un des vaisseaux Klingon s'est désocculté, il est derrière nous. »

- « Il nous tire dessus. »

Plusieurs salves s'écrasèrent sur les boucliers de L'Enterprise. Kirk ordonna rapidement de répondre avec les phasers, le temps que l'Enterprise se mette plus en face de l'ennemi afin de tirer les torpilles.

- « Rapport des dégâts, Spock. »

- « Déflecteurs réduits de 12%, dégâts mineurs sur le pont 6. »

- « Ils sont de nouveau occultés, Capitaine… Rectification : le second vaisseau se désocculte. »

- « Lancez les torpilles, monsieur Sulu ! »

- « Oui capitaine, torpilles envoyées. »

- « Spock ! »

- « Ils n'ont subi aucun dégât, capitaine ! Ils ont des boucliers. »

- « Quoi ? Mais ils sont désoccultés ! »

- « J'ai peut-être trouvé une faille, lancez d'autres torpilles. »

- « Exécution, monsieur Sulu ! De tous les postes ! »

- « Attaque lancée, Capitaine. »

- « Baisse des déflecteurs de 20% supplémentaires, suite à leur seconde attaque. Aucun dégât de leur côté. » Fit Spock, toujours penché sur sa console. « Dégât majeur sur le pont 8 et mineurs sur les ponts 9 et 11. »

- « Et leur faille, Spock ? »

Le vulcain ne répondit pas.

- « Le second vaisseau se désocculte et nous vise. »

- « Scotty ! » Appela férocement Kirk depuis l'intercom. « Il nous faut plus d'énergie sur les boucliers ! »

- « Tout de suite, capitaine. »

- « Ils nous tirent encore dessus. »

- « Déflecteur à 40%. »

- « Spock ! Leur faille ! »

- « Je n'y suis pas encore capitaine ! »

- « SPOCK ! »

Le vulcain se leva rapidement et se retourna.

- « Visez et tirez simultanément, sous leur vaisseaux, sur l'articulation de l'aile droite et sur le bout de l'aile gauche. Lancer une torpille sur eux juste après. »

- « Quoi ? » Grogna Kirk, sidéré par cette tactique relativement inefficace.

D'autres tirs s'écrasèrent sur l'Enterprise et secouèrent vivement la passerelle.

Spock se précipita vers le poste de combat et poussa sans ménagement son occupant pour mettre à exécution sa tactique. Dès que les torpilles atteignirent leurs cibles, les deux vaisseaux explosèrent.

- « Libérez-nous de l'explosion, monsieur Sulu ! »

L'Enterprise se déplaça rapidement afin de ne pas subir le retour de l'explosion.

Une fois en sécurité, Kirk appuya sur l'intercom général.

- « Notre vaisseaux est maintenant hors de danger, rapport des dégâts, envoyez-les au premier officier. Uhura, contactez la Fédération et faites-leur un rapport de ce qui s'est passé. Bones ! » Fit-il après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de l'intercom de l'infirmerie.

Sans même qu'il n'ait à le demander, son médecin lui répondit.

- « Jim il y a une vingtaine de blessés, mais ils ne sont pas dans un état critique, aucun mort à signaler. »

- « Parfait. »

Il se leva finalement et alla tapoter de manière rassurante les épaules de Sulu et Chekov avant de se retourner vers Spock.

- « Leurs boucliers n'avaient pas un équilibre suffisant pour tenir. » Fit le vulcain.

- « Bravo, Monsieur Spock, vous nous avez sortis de cette mauvaise passe. J'ai du mal à comprendre : quand même, normalement, les vaisseaux klingons n'ont pas de boucliers quand ils sont desoccultés. »

- « Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un nouveau modèle, un prototype à l'évidence pas encore au point. En fait, beaucoup de zones dans leurs boucliers souffrent de failles. »

- « Certes, mais ce n'est pas vraiment du genre des Klingons de se protéger ainsi. Enfin bon, on a fini tout ce qu'on avait à faire dans cette zone. Monsieur Sulu, nous allons maintenant sur Klep. »

- « Oui Capitaine, prêt à passer en distorsion. »

- « Distorsion ! »

* * *

**bon alors vous en pensez quoi ? **

**je sais que mon spock peut passer pour un peu trop "émotionnel" mais bon ^^**

**à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey hey, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre**

**aujourd'hui on fait un peu avancer les choses et vous allez me dire que je prend la facilité oui peut être, mais c'est comme ça, ça va me servir pour la suite surtout.**

**Bref sinon c'est vrai que la rupture Spock/Uhura était un peu précipité, mais je n'avais absolument pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet ni faire un ou deux chapitre en plus sur le nombre déjà "énorme" que j'ai. et puis comme ça on passe plus vite au cœur de l'histoire hein ^^**

**sinon un grand merci pour vous reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre cette histoire et ça me fait très plaisir. j'espère que vous continuerez longtemps (haha)**

**bref bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis la rupture entre Spock et Uhura, et l'Enterprise continuait à fonctionner au meilleur de sa forme.

La date stellaire était aujourd'hui de 3283,6.

Ce matin-là, lors de son premier quart de travail, Kirk n'avait pas vu Spock sur la passerelle. Il avait d'abord pensé que Bones l'avait traîné à l'infirmerie pour lui faire passer un examen, mais après vérification, ce n'était pas le cas.

Peut-être qu'il était en train d'étudier les derniers rapports de Starfleet, c'était sûrement ça, car depuis le temps, Spock n'avait jamais été en retard une seul fois, pas même d'une minute, pas même d'une seconde, si on avait demandé au numéro un.

Bon, qu'importe, se dit-il. Ce n'était pas bien grave, mais bizarrement, ça le dérangeait un peu : il avait un mauvais pressentiment, surtout que Spock était du genre à prévenir, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Il appuya sur un bouton afin d'accéder à l'ordinateur et de lui demander de localiser Spock, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Pointu entrait déjà sur la passerelle et se dirigeait vers son poste sans daigner dire un mot.

Kirk se tourna vers lui et l'observa alors qu'il commençait son travail. Il aurait pu laisser passer ce petit incident qui ne se révélait être qu'une simple demi-heure de retard, mais ce comportement si différent de son attitude habituelle l'empêcha de la fermer et de laisser couler.

Il s'avança donc et se posta près de son premier officier.

- « Hé bien, monsieur Spock, c'est assez inhabituel de vous voir arriver en retard. » Ricana Kirk sur le ton de la taquinerie.

- « En effet, peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je suis en retard. » Siffla Spock d'un ton un peu trop froid.

- « Une explication ? » Se défendit le blond.

- « Y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'une explication ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit indispensable, maintenant je suis là, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier qui aurait requis ma présence, si j'avais été là une demi-heure plus tôt, ça n'aurait rien changé. »

- « Une demi-heure et six minutes. » Rectifia Kirk, se surprenant lui-même de sa précision et encore plus de corriger Spock pour un tel motif. « Soit, maintenant, vous êtes là, c'est le plus important. »

Kirk retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil sans insister davantage.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du second quart de travail, et après avoir un peu cogité tout en lisant les rapports de l'Enterprise, que Kirk se décida à envoyer Spock à l'infirmerie : après tout, c'était logique de s'inquiéter d'un Vulcain illogique, car même si il n'avait qu'un exemple, ça lui semblait suffisant pour l'envoyer faire un tour chez monsieur grognon.

Spock avait demandé pourquoi, bien évidement lui ne voyait pas la logique dans cet ordre qui, de son point de vue, était à la fois inutile et constituait une perte de temps non négligeable, si bien que Kirk se conforta dans l'idée de l'y envoyer. Quoi, c'était juste un examen de routine, rien de bien particulier, rien qui mérite un rejet, surtout quand, de toute évidence, le rapport médical n'annoncerait aucun problème.

Spock sortit, et Kirk ne résista pas à l'envie de prévenir McCoy qu'il lui envoyait le Vulcain pour un examen médical. Bones l'appela une heure plus tard pour savoir exactement quand Spock était censé venir à l'infirmerie.

- « Merde, j'ai dû régler trois fois la table d'examen pour le gobelin, mais ce n'est pas mon seul patient, et il y en avait toujours un pour passer avant lui, et il n'est toujours pas venu. C'est pas comme si je n'avais que ça à faire Jim. »

- « Oui, bon, normalement, il était censé venir immédiatement te voir. Je le préviens, dis-moi quand il arrive. Kirk terminé. »

Jim appuya sur le bouton de l'intercom.

- « Spock, vous êtes prié de vous rendre immédiatement à la section médicale. »

Quand Spock entendit le message, il était déjà dans ses quartiers à jouer de sa lyre, il serra les dents avant de se lever et de balancer un peu trop violemment son instrument sur son lit. Pourquoi le forçait-on à faire quelque chose dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité et dont, en plus, il n'avait pas envie ? Voir McCoy n'était absolument pas son désir le plus profond, mais un ordre était un ordre, il se devait d'obéir.

C'est donc d'un pas sauvage qu'il se dirigea vers sa porte, non sans faire tomber volontairement une poterie Vulcaine, qui se cassa sur le sol. L'espace d'un instant, entendre l'objet se briser sur le sol le soulagea, mais il se reprit bien vite : ce n'était pas logique, ni convenable de ressentir un soulagement. Il resta quelques secondes devant sa porte afin de reprendre un masque froid et contrôlé, puis se dirigea vivement vers l'infirmerie en espérant que cela passe rapidement afin qu'il puisse retourner dans ses quartiers.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk observait tranquillement la planète sur laquelle l'Enterprise tournait en orbite : elle était jolie, vue de loin, il aurait aimé y poser le pied, mais malheureusement elle était moins joyeuse vu d'en bas. La température atteignait les 800°C, et ça, ce n'était que pour les zones froides.

Mais la couleur brune-orangée de la planète lui rappelait vaguement les plaines de l'Iowa brûlées par le soleil aux heures les plus chaudes de l'été. Personne n'aurait pu y trouver une telle ressemblance, mais vu qu'il n'avait rien de plus à faire que de regarder les officiers scientifiques analyser la planète, il avait largement le temps de laisser son esprit divaguer.

Il aimait l'Enterprise, mais trouvait cette jolie dame parfois un peu trop froide et impersonnelle à son goût.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un appel.

- « Infirmerie à Passerelle, Jim ! »

- « Bones ! »

- « Il faut que tu viennes voir, abandonne tout ce que tu fais en ce moment, et viens vite. »

- « Ne t'en fais, pas j'étais pas spécialement surbooké. » Plaisanta Jim pour détendre le ton un peu trop stressé de son ami.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, Leonard le tira presque immédiatement dans son petit bureau de médecin-chef, là où généralement il n'allait que pour boire un coup.

- « Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Une épidémie de puce Andorienne ? » Plaisanta Jim.

- « Non c'est à propos de Spock. »

- « Il y a un problème ? »

- « Tu as bien fait de me l'envoyer, son état est… Grave, Jim. »

- « Grave ? Comment ça ? Explique-toi ! »

- « Tout son métabolisme est déréglé. Lui qui n'a jamais de problème, et qui est sûrement le seul membre de l'équipage où je pourrais faire un copier-coller d'un vieux rapport à chaque nouvel examen, là, c'est comme si tout partait en cacahuète. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Toutes ses hormones, toutes ses fonctions vitales sont anormales, et varient à certains moments à des extrêmes sans aucune raison. J'ai fait tous les tests possibles, et je ne trouve aucune cause, c'est incompréhensible. »

- « Tu lui as donné des calmants ? »

- « J'ai essayé, mais il a refusé et est parti assez rapidement. Il était d'une agressivité peu commune. »

- « Ça vas peut être se calmer, attendons un peu, je vais le mettre au repos. »

- « Tu ne comprends pas : si ça ne se calme pas, il pourrait en mourir ! Il faut trouver une autre solution qu'un simple repos, je doute que ça suffise. Je lui ai dit de revenir régulièrement à l'infirmerie pour que je fasse d'autres examens, mais il ne semble pas disposé à obéir. J'aurais besoin de ton aide sur ce coup.

- « Tu l'as, bien évidement. »

_Mourir ? Spock, mourir ? C'est aberrant, comme idée, songea Jim._

\KS/JackB\KS/

Quand il pensait qu'il passerait à coté de cette « chose » honteuse, juste grâce à son patrimoine humain, il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profond. Il s'était toujours rassuré sur ce point-là sans pour autant y faire vraiment attention, mais à bien y regarder, ce qu'il espérait n'était pas logique.

Le Vulcain qu'il était avait trop souvent écrasé sa part humaine, elle était dominante.

Regarder d'un point de vue génétique prouvait cela, il était Vulcain, toute sa biologie était Vulcaine, et seules quelques traces d'éléments humains parcouraient ses veines, mais son sang restait du vert le plus clair et le plus chaud.

Voilà 7 années qu'il était mature, c'était désormais le temps du Pon Farr, le temps des rapprochements. Quelle blague, ça ne faisait que lui rappeler amèrement la destruction de sa planète, et donc par conséquent la mort de sa promise, T'Pring.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il ne pouvait plus choisir Uhura, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et même sans ce petit problème, il ne l'aurait pas choisie. Comment pourrait-il vivre toute sa vie avec une femme qui ne le comprenait pas et qui l'avait trahi ?

Mais la fierté qu'il éprouvait à être un sang vert n'allait peut être pas durer éternellement : s'il ne calmait pas sa fièvre du sang, c'en serait finit de lui. Plus que quelques jours, et pas l'ombre d'une idée pour se sauver la mise. « Il n'y a de la logique nulle part. » pensa-t-il.

Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à méditer : toute cette histoire lui prenait la tête, et son corps brûlait, il fallait qu'il se calme pour ne pas éveiller plus de soupçons.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock faisait des efforts, des efforts pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde, devant les rapports incomplets qu'on lui amenait, devant les gloussements de quelques Bloody-Shirts alors qu'il allait à l'infirmerie se faire examiner une fois de plus par McCoy.

Devant ce dernier qui insistait un peu trop à son goût pour avoir une explication de son état physique, avec en prime ses inquiétudes quant à ce que son état pouvait engendrer. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer devant le regard triste et inquiet de son Capitaine et ami, qui le scrutait un peu trop souvent.

Bon sang, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de hurler et de casser des trucs, il avait envie que la lave qui coulait dans ses veines se refroidisse avant que le volcan n'explose. Il n'était pas un surhomme, et gérer autant de choses en même temps devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Quand son quart fut enfin terminé, il se leva prestement afin de sortir de la passerelle et du champ de vision de son capitaine. Ce dernier profita de l'occasion pour rejoindre Spock dans le turbolift avant qu'il ne ferme ses portes.

- « Une partie d'échecs, Spock ? Ce soir dans mes quartiers ? »

- « Non, foutez moi un peu la paix ! … Capitaine. »

Il sortit prestement dans le couloir sans se retourner et bouscula presque une Enseigne qui passait par là.

Jim ne le poursuivit pas, trop surprit par ses propos. Spock semblait suffisamment sur les nerfs, et il n'avait pas envie de faire éclater son état aux yeux de tout le monde. Il irait plus tard s'en charger. Il irait plus tard demander des explications à Spock.

Il remonta sur la passerelle et s'installa dans son fauteuil avant d'inviter Bones à s'y rendre.

- « Merde, Jim, je suis occupé, là. »

- « À dans dix minutes. » Fit Kirk en fermant la communication.

Le médecin finit par arriver. Et Jim lui demanda des nouvelles du Vulcain, comment évoluait son problème et s'il avait trouvé une solution. Normalement, ce genre de discussions devait être mené en privé, mais ils parlaient bas, et il y avait peu de monde sur le pont principal.

McCoy lui fit donc une analyse précise du Vulcain et de son état, et rien ne semblait s'arranger. Au contraire, cela s'aggravait dangereusement. Et après avoir fait plusieurs analyses, Bones en avait conclu grâce à l'avancement du problème que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était dans un tel état, environ trois ou quatre, et il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution acceptable. Il avait réussi à modifier un calmant, mais cela ne ferait qu'augmenter de quelques heures l'espérance de vie de Spock.

Rien de bien concret.

McCoy insista pour retourner à son travail et Jim acquiesça.

Le Capitaine commença alors à réfléchir de manière approfondie. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir l'état du vulcain plus tôt ? Merde, Spock était son ami, il aurait dû voir un changement dès le départ, et ce n'était que quatre jours après qu'il avait eu connaissance de son problème. Quel piètre ami il faisait.

Spock était en danger, et il n'y avait rien à faire. En fait, si : il était intimement persuadé que le vulcain savait ce qu'il avait, lui faire cracher le morceau ferait peut-être avancer les choses. Le temps était une chose qu'il n'avait pas, et attendre que Spock se calme un peu serait vain.

Il laissa donc la passerelle à Sulu et, après avoir convoqué son ami dans ses quartiers, se leva prestement pour les rejoindre au plus vite.

Quand il arriva, Spock se tenait devant la porte, l'air plus qu'énervé, et Jim ne put qu'espérer ne pas avoir à utiliser la manière forte sur lui. Il avait toujours tenu en admiration la force de Spock, mais n'avait jamais voulu l'affronter, et encore moins aujourd'hui, où il paraissait plus menaçant.

Il ouvrit sa porte et invita le vulcain à pénétrer dans ses quartiers.

- « Bon, Spock, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Je sais que vous savez ce que vous avez, et je veux savoir ce qui se passe. »

- « Je n'ai rien à vous dire. » Fit Spock en serrant les dents.

- « Bon sang, Spock, d'après Bones, vous êtes en danger de mort, peu importe ce que ça peut être, vous ne pouvez pas vous taire. »

- « Je vous le redis, je n'ai rien à vous dire. CA-PI-TAI-NE ! » Grogna Spock, les bras croisés.

- « SPOCK ! Vous voulez crever, c'est ça ? Ça vous amuse ? Moi pas ! Vous avez été nommé premier officier en second de la flotte entière de Starfleet, vous êtes un élément plus qu'important au bon fonctionnement de l'Enterprise, et vous êtes mon ami. Si je dois assister à la mort de cet ami, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi je risque de le perdre. Oseriez-vous désobéir à un ordre, Spock ? Alors, considérez cela comme un ordre, bien que je n'apprécie pas de faire ça, je vous ordonne de me dire ce qui se passe ! » Hurla-t-il presque.

Spock tournait en rond dans la pièce, comme un lion en cage, attendant avant de répondre.

- « Non ! »

Jim s'approcha de lui et lui saisit les bras afin de le secouer un peu.

- « Répondez ! »

Le capitaine vit passer une lueur de mépris dans les yeux du vulcain et, avant de l'avoir pleinement réalisé, il se prenait un coup sur la joue droite, coup assez violent pour l'envoyer à terre.

Spock hurla un « NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! » qui lui glaça le sang. Il se releva rapidement afin de faire face au vulcain, mais celui-ci lui tournait maintenant le dos, serrant son uniforme entre ses doigts et parlant avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- « Je ne souhaite pas en parler. »

- « C'est un ordre Spock ! » Grogna Kirk.

Spock céda.

- « Les Vulcains mâles, subissent tous les sept ans un rituel. »

- « Un rituel ? Quel genre de rituel ? »

- « C'est très intime comme rituel, nous n'en parlons pour ainsi dire jamais. Un vulcain comprend ça, mais dans tous les cas, cela reste une chose honteuse pour nous. »

-« Par intime, vous voulez dire d'ordre sexuel ? »

Spock baissa la tête pour confirmer l'hypothèse.

- « Tout les sept ans à-partir du moment où il est mature, un vulcain rentre dans ce qu'on appelle le Pon Farr. Il faut qu'il retourne sur sa planète, afin d'y retrouver sa compagne, ou pour y mourir s'il échoue.

- « Le Pon Faar ? »

- « On peut traduire cela par fièvre du sang. Cela s'impose à nous, nous domine, nous ôte contrôle et dignité. L'instinct prend le dessus sur la dignité. »

- « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu plus tôt ?J'aurais pu vous amener sur la Nouvelle Vulcain ! »

- « Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Celle avec qui je devais réaliser le rituel est morte lors de la destruction de ma planète. Il n'y a aucune solution, je n'en vois pas.

- « Y a-t-il d'autres moyens de stopper cette fièvre ? »

- « L'accouplement et un combat à mort, la méditation permet seulement de soulager un peu la souffrance, mais je n'ai pas connaissance de vulcains ayant réussi à arrêter les effets du Pon Farr par la simple méditation. Et ce sont les seules solutions. »

- « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Nous sommes amis, non ? »

- « Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet facile à aborder, c'est trop personnel. »

- « Bon, je vais essayer de trouver une solution avec McCoy. »

- « Non ! Pas McCoy, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, c'est trop honteux. »

- « Ce n'est pas honteux, c'est naturel, et puis McCoy est lié par le secret professionnel, sans lui, je doute qu'on trouve une solution, vous avez envie de mourir ? »

- « Non ! Et pourtant, je pense que je n'y résisterai pas. »

- « Bon, en attendant je vous consigne dans vos quartiers. Tâchez de vous reposer et de réfléchir à une solution, comme par exemple, trouver une autre partenaire… »

- « Ce n'est pas si simple ! » Grogna Spock.

- « Bon, bon, dans vos quartiers, Spock. Et votre état n'a rien de honteux, on va trouver une solution, on ne va pas vous laissez mourir. »

* * *

**Alors ce petit chapitre vous a plu ? Vous avez une idée de ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chap ?**

**à très vite pour la suite ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 (M)

**Hey me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre**

**Bon il fallait bien justifier le fait que cette fic soit en M hein ^^ et de toute façon je ne vous spoil rien vous l'aviez comprit.**

**un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews c'est vraiment cool de me suivre ;)**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Spock et Jim s'étaient quittés, et le capitaine était immédiatement parti vers l'infirmerie après avoir ordonné à Uhura de rentrer en contact d'urgence avec la nouvelle Vulcain, et de demander Spock : il avait terminé sa mission depuis un mois, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Il expliqua la situation à son ami, qui ne manqua pas de pester contre ce fichu gobelin pour son irresponsabilité. Néanmoins, il améliora le calmant spécial pour Spock. Selon ce dernier, il faisait le même effet que quelques méditations, ce qui n'était pas top, mais mieux que rien.

Au final, une journée de plus passa sans qu'une solution concrète ne voie le jour.

En réalité, il y avait une solution : trouver une partenaire, mais Spock refusait en bloc, et un combat à mort était proscrit pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes.

Jim était dans ses quartiers, en train de se reposer, allongé sur son lit : il réfléchissait à Spock et à ce que l'Enterprise serait sans lui. Cela le déprimait : il n'avait pas du tout envie que cela se termine de manière aussi sinistre, alors qu'il avait juste à « tirer un coup » pour se tirer d'affaire.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Spock refusait de choisir une autre compagne. Uhura s'était même proposée, mais il avait refusé, et ne voulait pas expliquer pourquoi.

Il se frotta les yeux et retourna finalement sur la passerelle.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'Uhura ne l'interpelle.

- « Capitaine ! On a enfin la connexion avec la nouvelle Vulcain. » Annonça-t-elle.

- « Dans la salle de conférence, dites à McCoy de venir. » Fit le blond en sortant de la passerelle d'un pas rapide, suivi un peu plus tard par Uhura qui se souciait toujours de son ami, malgré qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble.

Bones les rejoignit peu après, et Kirk lança la connexion écran. Spock Prime était là, se demandant pourquoi on avait encore besoin de son aide. Si lui et son Enterprise avait eus le droit à ça, ça aurait arrangé pas mal de choses...

Mais l'Enterprise n'était pas censé être un équipage d'assistés. Alors, quoi qu'ils demandent, il ne répondrait pas. Il resta néanmoins courtois : revoir les membres de l'équipage était toujours plaisant quand même, en dépit du fait qu'il venait d'une autre ligne temporelle.

« Bonjour, Jim. » Fit-il d'une voix neutre.

- « Bonjour Spock. Désolé de vous appeler, mais là, on est dans une situation relativement complexe. On a besoin de votre aide. »

- « À quel propos ? Au fait, mon homologue n'est pas là ? »

- « C'est justement à son propos que nous voudrions vous parler. »

- « Il est entré en Pon Farr. » Termina McCoy de son fameux ton énervé et sarcastique.

- « Oh, je vois ! » Répondit Spock Prime, reconsidérant un instant ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt.

- « J'imagine que vous aussi, vous avez dû y faire face. Comment l'avez-vous passé ? » Demanda le blond.

- « Ma planète n'était pas détruite, j'ai pu y retourner. Ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement. Vous avez pensé venir sur la nouvelle Vulcain ? »

- « Oui, mais on est trop loin pour le temps qu'il reste. »

- « Combien de temps ? »

- « Je dirais au mieux deux jours. » Répondit McCoy.

Spock Prime sembla réfléchir un instant.

- « C'est court ! Il y a deux façons de calmer la fièvre du sang : l'accouplement ou un combat à mort. Étant donné que le combat à mort n'est pas possible ici, il va falloir lui trouver une partenaire. Mais je dois vous prévenir, Le Pon Farr est de base assez violent, et dans les derniers jours, c'est pire.

- « J'ai pensé tenir ce rôle, même si on est plus ensemble, mais il refuse. » Fit Uhura.

Spock Prime releva un sourcil.

- « C'est parce que l'accouplement entraîne la formation d'un lien entre les partenaires. Un vulcain n'as pas forcément envie de choisir n'importe qui. Normalement, le problème ne se pose pas, le partenaire étant choisi à 7 ans. »

- « Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. » Coupa la brune, vexée.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais un vulcain choisira toujours un partenaire avec qui il a une chance de relation stable et intéressante. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas entre vous. Au-delà de ça, un vulcain choisira un partenaire en fonction du lien qu'ils partagent. »

- « Mais on avait commencé à créer un lien. »

- « J'imagine, oui ! Les liens chez les Vulcains ont un ordre hiérarchique, bien qu'en général on n'en crée qu'un seul. Son premier lien était avec T'Pring, mais il a été brisé quand elle est morte avec la planète. Il a donc été remplacé par un second lien qui, logiquement, doit être celui qu'il tissait avec vous, au vu de ce que vous me dites. Cependant, même si c'était le cas, ça ne signifie forcément pas qu'il aurait accepté. Son attention à votre égard aurait juste été renforcée, mais vu que ça ne semble pas être le cas, c'est qu'il a dû créer un lien avec une autre personne avant vous. »

- « Une autre personne, mais qui ? » Grogna le docteur mécontent de toute cette histoire.

- « Ça je ne sais pas, mais c'est la seule explication logique. »

- « Mais pourquoi il ne nous dit pas qui ? Il en va de sa vie, quand même ! » Protesta Jim.

- « Peut-être qu'il... » Spock Prime s'arrêta dans sa phrase et sembla réfléchir un instant avant de continuer sa phrase. « Peut-être ne sait-il pas avec qui il a tissé ce lien. »

- « Comment ça se pourrait ? » Siffla Bones. « Je croyais que les Vulcains avaient une très bonne mémoire, infaillible, même. »

- « C'est le cas. J'ai ma petite idée de qui il pourrait s'agir, mais j'aimerais en parler avec Jim… Seul-à-seul. »

- « Pourquoi juste avec Jim ? » Protesta le médecin.

- « Bones ! » Incita Jim. « On n'a pas le temps de tergiverser sur ce genre de questions. »

- « Oui, bon, de toute façon, je suis médecin, pas marieur. » Grommela-t-il en suivant Uhura vers la sortie.

- « Alors, c'est qui ? » Demanda Jim, extrêmement curieux de savoir qui pourrait sauver la vie de son ami et de son premier officier.

- « Vous, Jim. » Répondit Spock de manière presque compatissante.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je m'explique. Lorsque Vulcain a été détruite, le lien qu'il avait avec sa promise s'est brisé, et peu après, vous êtes venu me voir. »

- « Je n'ai pas créé de lien avec Spock, à-moins qu'un lien ne se crée simplement en touchant une personne, alors n'importe qui se lierait à lui rien qu'en le bousculant. »

- « Non, pas avec le Spock actuel, mais avec moi. Lorsque j'ai opéré une fusion mentale avec vous, Jim, le lien a dû se créer de lui-même : avec le Jim de ma ligne temporelle, j'avais un lien très fort. Lorsque je suis passé dans votre esprit, et vous dans le mien, le lien s'est tissé tout naturellement, il aura suffi que vous et Spock ayez été en contact alors qu'il était fragilisé émotionnellement, pour vraiment mettre le lien en place entre vous. »

- « Ah merde, attendez quoi ?! Nan, attendez, ça voudrait dire que j'ai un lien avec vous, pas avec Spock, enfin pas avec le Spock qui est sur le vaisseau Enterprise, là, maintenant. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, votre affaire… »

- « Et pourtant logique : nous sommes identiques, le lien ne discerne donc aucune différence entre nous deux. C'est la seule explication, à moins qu'il ne se soit lié à quelqu'un d'autre, mais dans ce cas, il aurait cherché à la retrouver. »

- « Oui, mais si cette personne est sur une planète, il n'aurait pas pu la retrouver. »

- « Il vous aurait demandé de changer le cap, et si vous aviez refusé, il aurait même pu détourner l'Enterprise. »

- « Ça sent le vécu, ça ! »

- « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé, Jim. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais il faut croire que si. »

- « Attendez ! Et je dois faire quoi, moi, maintenant ? »

- « Essayez de lui expliquer la situation, au moins. Sur ce, désolé, et bon courage. Mais faites attention tout de même : un Vulcain ne peut contrôler la fièvre du sang, ça s'impose à lui et le domine, la logique n'existe plus. »

- « D'accord ! » Fit Jim avant de saluer le Vulcain pour lui dire au revoir.

Spock Prime coupa la connexion, laissant un Jim abasourdi. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, car réfléchir reviendrait à admettre que la seule solution pour sauver Spock serait de…

« _Non, non, non, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser… _» Tentait-il de se convaincre avec difficulté, sachant très bien au fond de lui de quoi il retournait.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Mccoy rentra dans la salle de conférence.

- « Alors ? » Demanda-t-il à Jim, espérant qu'il y ait enfin une solution.

- « Bones ! » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place au doute.

Pas un mot de plus n'était nécessaire pour que le docteur comprenne.

- « Merde ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk s'était retiré dans ses quartiers : il avait besoin de réfléchir, besoin de trouver une solution. Enfin, la solution, il l'avait, mais il y avait un sérieux problème : il était désormais la seule chance de Spock de rester en vie.

Ils étaient liés par un lien qui avait remplacé celui formé avec T'Pring, il ne pouvait donc pas espérer trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui accepterait de jouer ce rôle.

« _Qui voudrait jouer ce rôle de toute façon…_ » pensa-t-il.

Il y avait bien Uhura, voire Chapel, étant donné que McCoy lui avait fait savoir qu'il était attiré par Spock, mais de toute façon, il était là, et passait donc directement en première position dans les choix possibles.

Ils étaient également trop loin de la nouvelle Vulcain sur laquelle ils auraient pu se rendre et peut-être brisé le lien entre eux : le peuple de Spock l'aurait aidé. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Spock était sur la fin de son Pon Farr, et s'il n'était pas soulagé bientôt, il mourrait.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait laisser mourir Spock ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui ?

Se sacrifier ? Il n'allait pas mourir, juste baiser.

Kirk sourit : définitivement, il rajouterait une espèce à son tableau de chasse. Mais en tant que Capitaine du vaisseau, il n'avait le droit à aucune relation avec ses officiers, ce serait donc une faute dans le règlement de Starfleet.

Mais laissé quelqu'un mourir pour une simple histoire de règlement n'était pas son genre, et il l'avait déjà prouvé.

Mais avec Spock ?

Il se leva : il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir et qu'il agisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Spock souffrait de sa fièvre du sang, et lui restait là, à tergiverser sur des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il était un homme d'action, la réflexion, c'était pour Spock.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers les appartements de son numéro un : il était tard, et il ne croisa pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de prévenir McCoy : il l'aurait fait davantage réfléchir.

Il appuya sur un bouton situé sur une petite console à-côté de la porte de Spock afin de l'ouvrir, mais l'ordinateur refusa. Kirk sourit : en tant que Capitaine il avait le droit d'entrer où il voulait. Il appuya à nouveau sur un bouton et prononça.

- « Capitaine James T Kirk, code d'autorisation Alpha 468 Alpha 002.

- « Accès autorisé. » Répondit l'ordinateur en ouvrant la porte.

Kirk entra dans l'antre chaud de son premier officier. Deux lumières basses rouges éclairaient la pièce faiblement, mais il put tout de même voir le désordre de l'appartement : plusieurs objets jonchaient le sol, et une poterie cassée menaçait les pieds nus.

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent vers le lit où reposait le Vulcain : il semblait dormir, mais la respiration accélérée et haletante de Spock lui fit savoir qu'il était bien éveillé, mais approximativement calme. Spock Prime l'avait mis en garde, mais finalement ça semblait aller. Il allait lui expliquer la situation et le pousser à choisir la bonne solution…

Autrement dit : Lui.

- « Spock ! »

Spock bougea un peu sa jambe. Et Kirk s'approcha du lit jusqu'à secouer un peu le vulcain. Ce dernier sentit son feu intérieur s'intensifier, ses sens devinrent encore plus fous. Oh non, pourquoi Jim l'avait-il touché ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il brûlait, il avait besoin de se soulager, et cette main, oh, cette divine main, elle le provoquait impudemment, le faisant reculer dans ses dernières limites et ses derniers retranchements, il devait résister…

_Résister ? Pourquoi résister ?_

Avant même que Kirk n'ait eu le temps de commencer son explication de la situation, le Vulcain avait déjà sauté sur lui et avait plaqué violemment sa main contre sa bouche. Même dans la pénombre, Jim pouvait voir les yeux sombres de Spock couverts d'un voile blanc presque vitreux, et le blanc de ses yeux verdissaient, injectés de sang, par la fatigue et l'éreintement.

Jim le trouvait presque effrayant dans sa force, son attitude et son apparence.

Spock le jeta rapidement sur le lit, ce qui surprit le capitaine qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle réaction. Il commença à paniquer en voyant Spock monter sur lui, l'immobilisant. Il essaya néanmoins de se débattre, mais c'était sans compter la force Vulcaine de son numéro un. Il lui saisit les deux bras pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête, resserrant sa prise quand il sentit que sa proie essayait de se libérer.

Jim avait mal, Spock utilisait bien trop sa force. Il essaya de se dégager, mais le Vulcain resserra sa prise encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit de craquement suivi d'une grande douleur.

Son os, Spock venait juste de briser un de ses os…

Il retint un grognement de souffrance : ça y est, il comprenait ce que les deux Spock avaient voulu dire : pas de logique, pas de contrôle, juste une bête dominée par ses instincts.

Il se calma un peu, afin de ne pas attiser davantage les foudres de son ami et provoquer un combat qui se finirait par la mort de l'un d'eux. Ses membres furent libérés, mais il eut à-peine le temps de souffler que déjà, il sentait qu'on lui arrachait son uniforme, ainsi que son pantalon.

Là, Jim prit vraiment peur et commença à se débattre plus violemment, essayant d'appeler le Vulcain pour qu'il se calme, qu'il se maîtrise un minimum, qu'il ne cherche pas à se satisfaire de cette façon, une façon qui ressemblait plus à un viol qu'autre chose, alors que Jim était d'accord de toute façon pour soulager la fièvre sanguine de son ami.

Le souffle de Spock était bruyant, il ressemblait à celui d'un animal, d'une bête affamée et souffrante.

Il sentit deux mains sur ses hanches le tirant fermement pour être plus proche du corps chaud du dominant, et sans crier gare, Spock le pénétra. La douleur qui le déchira traversa toute son échine dans un violent frison de douleur.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil, et il eut envie de hurler, mais il n'en fit rien, essayant tant bien que mal de supporter et de respirer : il avait déjà eu des expériences homosexuelles. Très peu, certes, mais il avait toujours fait attention aux règles de sécurité, et surtout, il n'avait jamais été soumis.

C'était donc sa première fois, et il la vivait dans la douleur.

À-peine quelques secondes plus tard, Spock bougeait déjà ses hanches, il les bougeait de façon rapide et par coups secs. Jim voulut se débattre et commença à frapper le Vulcain pour qu'il le laisse tranquille un moment, qu'il le laisse souffler et s'habituer, mais plaqué dans un lit en pleine position de soumission, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Il stoppa ses tentatives quand il sentit une main lui serrer le cou : il s'en souvenait, de cette main qui avait déjà essayé de le tuer. Là, c'était plus pour le tenir tranquille, mais ça restait très désagréable.

Ses reins brûlaient, et dans la douleur, il pouvait entendre son ami grogner, haleter.

Quand enfin, il daigna lui lâcher le cou, ce fut pour se saisir de ses hanches afin d'entamer un rythme encore plus rapide. Le sexe imposant et dur de Spock le pénétrait sans retenue, le violait, lui prenait son âme, le brisait.

Mais ce nouveau mouvement lui fit ressentir autre chose que de la douleur : du plaisir aussi, un plaisir dur, un plaisir douloureux, mais du plaisir quand-même.

Maigre consolation.

Spock se retira un instant, et Kirk en profita pour se libérer de l'emprise du sang vert, se faufilant entre ses doigts. Il faillit s'écrouler une fois les deux pieds posés au sol, mais continua à avancer vers la sortie.

Sa bonne résolution, il ne l'avait pas oubliée, mais la douleur était trop grande pour ne pas avoir envie d'y échapper quelques instants... Mais c'était sans compter sur Spock, qui le plaqua au mur et le pénétra une nouvelle fois. Jim gémit à ce moment-là : il crut qu'il allait tomber, comme ses jambes étaient faibles au point de ne plus tenir, mais il resta quand même debout, à subir la folie et la puissance sexuelle de son ami.

Deux mains se glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses pour le forcer à les écarter davantage, serrant allègrement les doigts sur la chair tendre, le forçant en même temps à s'empaler plus sur le sexe dressé. Les coups de reins se firent plus lents et plus doux, mais pas encore assez pour Jim. Il cessa pourtant de se battre : il était venu pour soulager Spock, après tout, alors, autant rester tranquille le temps que ça passe.

Il sentit les doigts brûlants remonter le long de son corps, le souffle chaud sur son cou, les lèvres humides contre sa peau, le son du désir et de la bestialité remplissaient ses oreilles. Les doigts remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et se posèrent de façon à entrer en fusion mentale : c'est ce que Jim comprit quand une intense chaleur traversa ses sens et son corps de l'intérieur, quand un désir fou et impérieux le pénétra.

Il sentait la lave couler dans ses veines… Est-ce que c'était ses veines ?

Il ressentait aussi de la peine, de la colère, du désir, de la frustration, de la satisfaction grandissante, de la tristesse, de l'amour… Une folie pour ses sens. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur dans ses reins maintenant, tout était trop mélangé, tout était trop fort, trop intense…

La douceur emplit cependant son esprit. Au bout d'un moment, il vit quelques images qu'il ne reconnut pas, des sons, des voix, et de la musique… Il se sentait bien.

Puis il revint à la réalité : il sentit de nouveau la douleur, mais elle semblait perdue dans son corps, il n'aurait pas su dire où il avait mal. Il sentit qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur… Le sol, peut être ?

Le temps lui sembla à la fois incroyablement court et incroyablement long, une mélodie demeurait dans sa tête, restant de sa fusion mentale avec Spock, des images en défilaient encore, des sons, des voix, des sensations, mais il n'arrivait pas à les saisir, à les analyser, et il ne savait pas si cela venait de lui ou de Spock. Il avait l'impression d'être bourré ou bien drogué, déconnecté de la réalité et incapable d'avoir une pensé cohérente.

Il se sentait bien et il se sentait mal, il avait chaud… Trop chaud…

Si chaud que ça le brûlait.

Il sentit alors que son corps reposait sur quelque chose de plus moelleux, de plus doux et confortable, et toujours cette chaleur : ça y est, il savait maintenant d'où elle venait.

Plus de son visage, mais de ses doigts, de ses mains, elle glissait par les mains et remontait dans ses bras jusqu'à son cœur : il pouvait la sentir, cette main brûlante qui lui faisait sentir tout ça en lui caressant les phalanges. Il sentait les lèvres humides sur sa nuque. Spock raclait parfois ses dents sur sa peau, il devait avoir envie de le mordre, pensa Jim, mais il n'en fit cependant rien.

Il entendait le claquement de ses fesses contre les cuisses de Spock qui continuait à le prendre avec force, le faisant se cambrer. Mais ce qu'il voulait, lui, maintenant, c'était embrasser ces lèvres humides et ardentes, ce qu'il fit sans se priver une fois qu'il eut réussi à se retourner.

Elles étaient si douces, si bonnes à goûter… Et cette langue semblait être le nectar qui lui manquait. Il sentit alors la jouissance parcourir ses cellules meurtrie et le faire vibrer.

Kirk et Spock jouirent en même temps, et quand la force de l'orgasme acheva de les parcourir, ils s'écroulèrent en sueur sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre. Kirk fut soulagé : ce devait être terminé, il allait pouvoir souffler, reprendre ses esprits et voir Spock faire de même…

Mais il s'était trompé, le vulcain n'avait pas encore terminé. Il sentit le sexe palpitant le pénétrer à nouveau, et il ne put retenir quelques larmes de douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à détendre ses muscles, et chaque coup de reins constituait une torture de plus.

Il pria pour que ça s'arrête, mais jamais son vœu ne fut exaucé, pas une seconde son corps n'eut du repos dans cette tempête de sexe où le vulcain ne semblait pas faiblir.

Au bout d'un moment, il perdit la notion du temps, resserra ses bras sur lui et ferma les yeux en espérant que ça s'arrête… Puis il les rouvrit et il vit flou : de petits points virevoltaient devant ses yeux.

Il ne se sentait pas bien : tout son corps brûlait de douleur sous les va-et-vient incessants de Spock, alors il se laissa tomber dans les filets de l'inconscience…

* * *

**Bon je sais ce n'est pas le lemon le plus sexy et le plus détaillé du monde, mais étant donné que c'est un peu trop douloureux pour Jim j'ai pas voulu faire quelque chose de trop ... voilà quoi. **

**quand bien même ce ne sera pas le seul lemon de cette histoire je vous rassure et les autres seront bien plus sexy**

**Bon sinon vous l'avez trouver comment ce chapitre ? vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi ensuite ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Ah il était dur le chapitre précédent, vous l'avez apprécié sans l'apprécié ^^ mais vos compliment mon fait vraiment chaud au cœur, il faut dire que je l'avait retaper un bon nombre de fois**

**Mais bon voilà la suite que vous attendez tant (ou pas xD) **

**comment vas évoluer la relation de notre duo préférer ? je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

**Sinon merci à toi Lou pour ta review qui ma fait super plaisir, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. pour la baleine sous les gravillons, bin Jim ne s'imaginait vraiment vraiment pas avoir un lien avec Spock. ça nous parait évident pour nous, parce que c'est logique (of course) mais dans le cerveau de notre cher capitaine ça avait fait son chemin sans le faire (est-ce que je raconte n'importe quoi ? oui, ok stop j'arrête). Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews vous me faites super plaisir à chaque fois, surtout que je stress dés que je poste un nouveau chapitre, mais vous êtes toujours trop gentil ;) et merci à ceux qui me lise sans laisser de reviews, j'imagine qu'elle vous plait mais que vous ne savez pas quoi dire. ou alors vous êtes maso pour lire quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas. bon bref**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

« _Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Mais qu'ai-je fait ?_ » Se lamentait Spock dans sa salle de bains, n'osant même pas se regarder dans le miroir.

Ce matin, il s'était levé poisseux, humide, et surtout, étalé ni plus ni moins sur son capitaine, nu et dans le même état que lui. Plus de trace de sa fièvre du sang, le Pon Farr avait été accompli…

Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait couché avec Jim, avec son capitaine, il n'avait simplement pas pu se retenir. En entendant cette voix, il avait eu peur qu'elle lui dise qu'on l'abandonnait, qu'il n'était pas assez important…

Et voilà qu'il avait violé son capitaine, qu'il l'avait forcé à faire ces choses avec lui… Comment avait-il put faire une chose pareil ?

Il s'était redressé rapidement échappant à cette peau qu'il avait contre lui, à ce corps, à cet homme. Il y avait quelque chose de dégouttant, il ressentait du dégoût. C'était lui, il se dégoûtait. Il s'était frotté les yeux, grognant alors que son corps balayait les dernières traces du Pon Faar, avant de se diriger en vitesse dans la salle de bain, sans même prendre le temps de voir si son capitaine allait bien, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas le regarder, ni le toucher, il n'en avait pas le droit, il se sentait tellement coupable.

Il se glissa dans sa douche et s'accroupit avant de faire glisser l'eau sur son corps, ses mains recouvrant son visage et sa honte. Il avait froid, l'eau était gelée pour lui, mais il méritait bien cette punition.

« _Mais bon sang, qu'ai-je fait ?_ ».

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le premier quart avait commencé, et pourtant, Kirk n'était pas sur la passerelle. C'était lui qui démarrait le premier quart, le premier officier ne venait qu'au deuxième et terminait par contre un quart plus tard, son absence était donc normale…

Mais où était donc le capitaine ?

Chekov, qui commençait aussi au premier quart, appela McCoy pour lui signifier l'absence de Jim. Bones grommela allègrement, mais fit savoir qu'il s'en occupait. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine. Sans même prendre le temps de sonner, il ouvrit la porte avec son pass de médecin du bord, le seul droit de passage presque identique à celui du capitaine qui lui octroyait notamment le droit d'ouvrir la porte du capitaine en cas d'urgence médicale.

Il ne trouva personne dans la chambre.

Il se souvint alors de la situation de Spock et de Jim. Ayant un lien avec Spock, Jim était le candidat logique à la résolution du Pon Farr du Vulcain. Il se dirigea donc vers les appartements du premier officier, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, et avec le même passe-droit, pénétra dans l'antre étouffante.

Il remarqua bien vite le désordre de la pièce et l'odeur âcre de la sueur et du sperme. Quand il aperçut son Capitaine affalé sur le lit et endormi, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il sauta au chevet de son ami et commença à l'examiner.

Il n'était pas juste endormi : il était inconscient, et ses bras étaient couverts de bleus, surtout l'un d'eux, glorifié d'une énorme tache noire. Il observa le reste du corps brièvement…

Puis souleva un morceau de drap, où plusieurs marques de sang coloraient le blanc du tissu. Cela lui suffisait amplement pour s'imaginer ce que ça avait du être. Il appela tout de suite ses infirmiers les plus discrets ainsi que Chapel : il fallait qu'il examine Jim mieux que ça et qu'il le soigne.

Il prit le temps néanmoins de lui remettre son sous-vêtement…

Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vu le Vulcain.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que déjà, il conduisait son capitaine et ami à l'infirmerie. Oh, Spock paierait, mais plus tard…

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock reçut un appel de la passerelle : Chekov lui demandait s'il pouvait y venir. Les pensées du vulcain se réorganisèrent en vitesse. Jim aurait dû commencer le quart ce matin-là, mais étant probablement toujours allongé dans son lit, il n'avait pas pu s'y rendre.

Il jeta un bref regard vers sa chambre et son lit, mais ne vit personne. Il demanda alors à Chekov si Jim était sur la passerelle, et le jeune russe lui répondit que McCoy était en train de l'examiner à l'infirmerie pour une intoxication alimentaire.

Spock comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Et pour une fois, il remercia intérieurement la discrétion du Docteur, même s'il avait sûrement menti davantage pour protéger Jim que lui.

Cette excuse n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais été valable en tant normal, on ne pouvait pas tomber malade avec la nourriture des synthétiseur, mais Jim était connue pour ses réactions vive à certain produit ou élément qui convenait pourtant à tout le monde. En témoignait le retinax V qu'il n'avait jamais put prendre, ou encore le fait qu'il est toujours un effet secondaire pour les vaccins ou une bonne partie des médicaments. Ce qui en soit rendait la tache de Bones plus difficile quand il devait le soigner. Aussi cette excuse bidon était valable pour Jim, bien que ridicule.

Il indiqua qu'il arrivait d'ici une dizaine de minutes, s'habilla en vitesse et rangea très vaguement son appartement avant de se rendre sur la passerelle. Il avait retrouvé son calme et son visage froid très Vulcains qu'il avait perdus pendant sa fièvre.

Il demanda un bref rapport de la situation actuelle, et alla directement à sa console après avoir ordonné à Sulu de prendre une direction bien précise vers une planète du système qu'ils étaient en train d'explorer.

McCoy, quant à lui, grommelait et pestait contre oreilles pointues. Il avait placé Jim dans la seule véritable chambre de son infirmerie, pour plus de discrétion. C'était aussi parce que c'était le coin le plus confortable, car rarement utilisé.

Il avait réussi à réveiller son ami, mais lui avait immédiatement donné un sédatif pour le faire dormir, afin qu'il n'ait pas plus honte de son état. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse seul afin d'ausculter Jim.

Même s'il savait que les trois membres qu'il avait sollicités pour emporter Jim avaient très probablement compris ce qui s'était passé, ou au moins avaient des théories proche de la vérité, il n'avait pas envie de faire plus de témoins, donnant plus de preuves pouvant incriminer Spock et compromettant l'image de Jim auprès de son équipage.

Il ne savait pas non plus ce que Jim réservait pour Spock, mais s'il devait donner des preuves contre Spock, son témoignage serait suffisant. En attendant, il avait surtout envie de soigner convenablement son ami.

Son corps était tendu et avait subi beaucoup de tensions. Un de ses bras était cassé en deux endroits, il avait de nombreux hématomes sur le corps, et notamment des traces de doigts sur le cou. À part cela, rien de bien grave, excepté les déchirures au niveau de son intimité, qui expliquaient le sang sur les draps.

Rien que pour ça il avait envie d'étrangler de vulcain qui n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un peu de précautions, et avait sûrement fait vivre à Kirk un enfer.

Après avoir appliqué tous les soins, il laissa son ami dormir quelques heures et se réveiller naturellement. Il vint alors à son chevet et passa son tricordeur médical autour de lui, Kirk le poussa de sa main bien vite, dérangé.

- « Comment tu te sens, Jim ? »

- « Ça va, j'ai un peu mal... Enfin. Comment va Spock ? »

- « Tu demandes comment va Spock, après ce que cette espèce de gobelin t'a fait ? Il t'a grillé les circuits, ou quoi ? »

- « Bones ! Ne t'énerve pas, je vais bien. »

- « Bien ? Mon cul, oui ! Il t'a sacrément abîmé. »

- « Oui, bon, il va bien ? » Insista Kirk.

- « Oh sûrement, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Il est depuis ce matin sur la passerelle et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de problème. Il n'est pas venu me voir, donc j'imagine que ça va. »

Kirk se reposa sur le matelas et laissa Bones terminer de l'ausculter. Puis, jugeant qu'il avait assez dormi, essaya de se lever en dépit des contre-indications de son médecin. Mais une douleur aiguë lui vrilla les reins, et il plia les genoux sous la douleur avant d'arriver à se redresser avec difficulté.

- « Tes lombaires ont beaucoup pris, alors reste assis ! » Ordonna Bones.

- « Il faudrait peut-être que je retourne sur la passerelle. » Grogna Kirk.

- « Avec une intoxication alimentaire, j'imagine qu'on ne t'en voudra pas, si tu n'y vas que demain ! »

- « Intoxication alimentaire ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? »

- « Si, mais ça t'appendra à ne pas me prévenir, alors que ta vie est en jeu. »

- « Ma vie n'était pas en jeu, Bones. »

- « Ah oui ? Il t'a pourtant cassé le bras, et les marques sur ton cou sont assez significatives. »

- « Mouais. »

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Eh bien, tu le transfères ? Tu le mets aux arrêts ? »

- « Hein ? Rien de tout ça, j'ai l'intention de le garder comme premier officier. »

Bones leva un sourcil surpris.

- « Tu comptes ne rien faire ? »

- « Non. J'étais consentant, et même si, logiquement, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de relations, avec mes officiers, c'était juste une fois. Spock est tiré d'affaire, on oublie tout ça. »

- « Fais ce que tu veux, moi je te suis, même si j'estime que tu devrais au moins le punir pour ce qu'il a fait. »

- « J'y réfléchirai. » Dit Jim seulement pour la forme et surtout faire taire son ami.

- « Bon, tu veux absolument retourner sur la passerelle ? »

- « Bien sûr. » Sourit Kirk.

Bones attrapa un hypospray et lui envoya une dose de médicaments dans le cou, ce qui fit grimacer le capitaine.

- « C'est un relaxant doublé d'un antidouleur, ça t'évitera de marcher en canard dans les couloirs. Je te laisse aller sur la passerelle, mais je t'interdis de courir n'importe où sur le vaisseau. Tu restes calme, et tu essaie de te reposer. »

- « Merci, Bones. » Jim se leva et commença à se diriger vers le couloir.

- « Et envoie-moi ce satané Vulcain ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Cap... Capitaine sur la passerelle. » Fit Chekov en voyant arriver Kirk.

Spock libéra le fauteuil et retourna vers sa console, passant juste à côté de son capitaine. Il l'évita un peu et n'osa même pas le saluer.

Kirk ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit paisiblement sur le fauteuil de commande déjà chaud et confortable. Il avait toujours un peu mal aux reins, mais ne laissa rien paraître avant que la journée ne soit terminée. Il ordonna à Spock de se rendre dans la section médicale pour passer un examen. Et celui-ci y alla sans broncher.

Il rentra dans ses quartiers et s'installa à son bureau : il avait quelques papiers dont il devait s'occuper. Quand il eut terminé, il passa aux avis de transfert : il en avait quatre, cette fois-ci, ça arrivait régulièrement, quelques changements de personnel…

Il fut néanmoins surprit quand il vit le sceau de son premier officier.

De son côté, Spock avait affaire au regard dur et incendiaire de Bones, qui lui en voulait de s'en être pris à son ami. Néanmoins, ils ne communiquèrent pas, pas même un mot. McCoy jugea que Spock allait désormais bien, qu'il avait retrouvé pratiquement toute sa forme.

En partant, il ne résista pas à envoyer une pique au Vulcain.

- « Vous auriez quand-même pu lui rendre visite, ou à défaut demander de ses nouvelles, espèce de bâtard aux oreilles pointues, ça aurait été respectueux, après ce qu'il a fait pour vous. »

Spock ne releva pas la remarque et partit de l'infirmerie.

C'est dans les couloirs qu'il entendit un appel de la part de Kirk lui demandant de se rendre dans ses quartiers. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas morne, prêt à recevoir la sentence.

Quand il entra dans la pièce qu'il connaissait maintenant assez bien, il vit son capitaine assis sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Spock attendit que Jim parle, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes en attrapant sauvagement une feuille de couleur verte.

- « Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il durement.

- « Ma lettre de démission, Capitaine. » Répondit Spock en baissant les yeux et en se reculant d'un pas pour tenter d'épargner à son capitaine davantage sa présence.

- « Je refuse ! »

- « Il est tout-à-fait logique que vous décidiez de me mettre aux arrêts, et je m'y soumets sans la moindre résistance. »

- « Aux arrêts ? Pourquoi je vous mettrais aux arrêts ? » Fit Kirk, étonné.

- « Pour ce que j'ai fait… Ce que je vous ai fait. C'est impardonnable, et il est logique et normal que vous ne souhaitiez plus ma présence à bord de l'Enterprise. Je me soumettrai à la sanction que vous me donnerez pour mon crime. »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous destituer de vos fonctions, d'ordonner votre transfert, de vous mettre aux arrêts, ou de vous infliger une punition. Prenez cette feuille et brûlez-la : je ne veux plus jamais voir ce papier sur mon bureau, est-ce clair ? »

- « Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ! Après ce que je vous ai fait ! »

- « Mais voyons Spock, vous n'avez rien fait. » Ricana Kirk.

Spock fronça les sourcils.

- « Cessez ce jeu stupide, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Je vous ai violé ! »

- « Non, justement, on ne parle pas de la même chose. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Spock fut sa réponse.

- « Vous ne m'avez pas violé ! J'étais consentant. Au pire, si cela est signalé à Starfleet, on pourrait se prendre un blâme, mais rien de plus. »

- « Vous déformez la réalité objective des faits. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, si vous considérez déjà mon viol comme un acte tout autre. »

- « Je vous interdis de quitter l'Enterprise pour un motif aussi débile ! »

- « Je démissionne de mon poste d'officier scientifique et d'officier en second, c'est mon droit. »

- « SPOCK ! Vous voulez tant que ça une punition pour ce que vous avez fait ? Mais vous n'avez rien fait ! »

Jim s'approcha vivement de Spock et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Surpris, le vulcain recula et faillit tomber, mais se redressa et baissa la tête, prêt à prendre un autre coup. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu mal, le coup n'était pas très fort.

- « Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait votre demande de démission. Si vous voulez vraiment une punition, considérez que rester sur l'Enterprise est votre punition. »

Kirk l'attrapa par le col et s'approcha de son visage pour essayer de faire entendre raison au vulcain.

Celui-ci frôla la peau de Jim : il ressentit tout de suite quelque chose d'étrange, et une fraîcheur qu'il connaissait déjà. Il rejeta violemment la main de son capitaine qui fut un peu surprit, mais ne laissa pas pour autant à Spock le loisir de s'échapper, le plaquant au mur et l'encadrant de ses bras. Spock s'écrasa contre le mur pour éviter tout contact physique.

Depuis quelques secondes déjà, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, Jim se tenait devant lui et cet humain envoûtait son esprit.

- « Je vais vous dire un truc, Spock ! Alors écoutez-moi bien avec, vos oreilles pointues qui, si je me souviens bien, sont assez fines : j'ai appris que j'avais un lien avec vous, alors j'ai décidé, en sachant ce que je faisais, de vous soulager de votre problème. Quand je suis entré dans vos appartements hier, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous expliquer. Si par hasard, il y avait eu un autre moyen de vous sauver la vie, j'aurais tout fait pour le mettre en œuvre. Même si seul un combat à mort aurait permis de vous soulager, je me serais porté volontaire pour être votre adversaire sans la moindre hésitation. Je l'ai fait, parce que je suis votre ami, je ne vous demande rien en retour que d'oublier cette nuit, ou de la considérer au mieux comme étant un service rendu par un ami. Bones m'a fait savoir que votre état de santé n'était plus préoccupant, et j'en étais soulagé. J'aimerais maintenant que tout revienne à la normale. »

Spock avait écouté en silence.

- « Qui vous a dit que j'étais lié à vous ? Je l'ignorais moi-même ! »

- « Spock Prime. Apparemment, lorsqu'il est entré en fusion mentale avec moi, un lien s'est tissé, remplaçant celui de votre promise quand vous m'avez étranglé sur la passerelle : sous le coup des émotions, le lien s'est transmis à vous, bien avant que vous ne tissiez un lien avec Uhura. En gros Spock Prime à récréé avec moi le lien qu'il avait avec le Kirk de sa ligne temporelle. »

- « Étrange, mais possible. Néanmoins, je doute que vous ayez fait ce choix en pleine conscience des risques que vous encouriez, et je pense que l'autre Spock ne vous a pas vraiment expliqué ce que l'accomplissement d'un Pon Farr signifiait pour un vulcain. »

Jim s'était un peu reculé et avait croisé les bras : il avait bien vu que Spock avait été touché par ses paroles, mais apparemment, il y avait encore un truc qui clochait.

- « Quoi encore ? Allez, expliquez-vous, Spock !

- « Le Pon Farr est loin de n'être qu'un moment de folie chez les vulcains. » Spock soupira. « C'est une sorte de mariage, on est fiancé à 7 ans et au moment du premier Pon Farr, le lien qui unissait les deux personnes se développe et grandit. »

- « Oh ! Mais on en avait déjà un, de lien, avant, alors qu'est-ce-que ça change ? »

Spock ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha du blond, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait… Il tendit la main jusqu'à son cou pour y déposer les doigts, dégageant un peu le col. Il caressa brièvement les marques apparentes qu'il avait laissées la veille. Se rendant compte de son geste et du regard à la fois perplexe et inquiet de son capitaine, il dégagea sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- « N'est-ce pas logique d'oublier cette histoire, et de retrouver une relation normale qui nous permettrait à tous les deux d'être à l'aise, et surtout, de rester sur l'Enterprise ? N'est-il pas logique de choisir ce qui pourrait protéger au mieux nos intérêts ? Je reste votre ami. » Fit Kirk, essayant de convaincre le vulcain.

- « Il est incertain que nous puissions faire une telle chose. »

Il le fixa dans les yeux.

- « Essayons Spock, essayons ! »

Jim se perdait progressivement dans les iris de Spock : ses derniers mots, il les avait prononcés sans véritablement le vouloir. Tout son esprit se perdit, il n'y avait plus de raison, juste de l'instinct, cet instinct qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Il se sentait affreusement bien…

Son corps se rapprocha davantage de celui de Spock. Il savait une chose : c'était son instinct qui le lui murmurait.

- « Vous ne démissionnerez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, mais il savait que c'était la vérité, comment l'avait-il su ? Il y avait ce « truc », il le ressentait, Spock serait incapable de partir, pour la simple et bonne raison que lui et Kirk étaient désormais plus que de simples amis. Et pourtant, aucun des deux ne le réalisait pleinement.

Le capitaine s'approcha du vulcain, qui ne recula pas en sentant son corps se faire presser par un autre. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochaient, leur lèvres étaient proche, trop proche elles se frôlèrent doucement, délicatement, n'osant succomber. Spock sursauta légèrement et se dégagea doucement. Ce léger échange les fit réagir et finalement, Spock sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.

- « Oui, essayons ! » Fit-il à voix basse.

* * *

**Il est formellement interdit de vider une kalachnikov sur l'auteure ^^ sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut.**

**sinon merci de m'encourager, mais vous savez cette fic j'ai déjà finit de l'écrire. ^^**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Un long chapitre aujourd'hui**

**que j'avais d'ailleurs décider de couper en deux puis finalement non haha**

**Ce chapitre reprend des traits de scénario d'un épisode de la Tos que je ne vous citerais pas, je vous laisse le découvrir. pas que je ne puisse pas créer mes propre scéna c'est juste que j'avais une folle envie de l'utiliser c'est tout, donc je l'ai fait parce que j'avais envie et puis mon but était aussi d'ancrer cette time line avec des éléments provenant de la tos puisqu'après tout l'Enterprise et nos héro son censé plus ou moins remplir les missions que l'on à vu dans la tos, avec quelque changement bien-sur, mais voilà.**

**Sinon encore un grand merci pour vos review elle me font toujours trop plaisir (mais ça vous le savez depuis le temps ^^ ) **

**Lou : encore merci pour ta review ^^ Bones qui râle pas assez ? peut être mais j'avais peur de faire quelque chose de caricatural ^^ j'ai préférer rester soft meme si c'est vrai que j'aurais put le faire grogner un peu plus **

**bref tout le monde s'attendait à ce qui allait se passer le dernier chapitre en même temps c'était la réaction logique des personnages et puis on aime voir se genre de chapitre (moi en tout cas xD)**

**Bon allez je vais vous laisser lire**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Dire que tout était redevenu normal aurait été une pure erreur. Kirk et Spock restaient courtois entre eux, mais s'évitaient la plupart du temps. Les autres membres de l'équipage l'avaient un peu remarqué, mais personne ne faisait vraiment le rapprochement, à l'exception bien évidement de McCoy et d'Uhura.

Qu'importe, sur le plan professionnel, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Spock avait largement assez de conscience professionnelle et de contrôle et Kirk en tant que Capitaine ne pouvait de toute façon pas laisser ses problèmes personnels prendre le pas sur ses responsabilités.

Le vulcain avait difficilement accepté de rester sur l'Enterprise, Kirk lui ayant bien fait comprendre que s'il voulait partir il allait devoir lui donner des raisons plus qu'excellentes, et surtout, qui ne concernait pas le petit incident qui s'était passé.

Spock s'y était plié.

- « Quand arriverons-nous à la base stellaire 34, monsieur Sulu ? »

- « D'ici une heure, Capitaine. » Répondit le pilote.

L'Enterprise devait se rendre sur cette base stellaire afin de récupérer un chargement de grains et le livrer ensuite d'urgence sur une planète voisine, Jimiris. Logiquement, les vaisseaux de la Fédération ne se voyaient pas souvent confier ce genre de mission, ils n'étaient pas des livreurs après tout.

Or, en raison des nombreux pirates dans la zone, cela faisait déjà de nombreuses fois que les chargements étaient interceptés, et la planète en avait largement besoin. Mais juste avant de livrer, ils devaient s'arrêter sur la planète Alcan afin de signer un accord avec les autochtones pour l'exploitation de leur Dilithium.

Le vaisseau s'arrima, et une fois les civilités remplies, le transfert des grains commença. Il fallut une bonne journée pour tout passer, à-cause des différents protocoles et analyse préalable à faire. Kirk avait donc permis à ses hommes de se détendre sur la base, ne laissant que l'équipage minimum sur le vaisseau.

Lui aussi allait en profiter pour se détendre, et faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sur le vaisseau : à savoir, se trouver une compagne. C'est en marchant vers le bar d'un air distrait qu'il bouscula une jeune demoiselle.

- « Oh, veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour rater une beauté telle que vous. » Fit-il avec un sourire des plus doux et chaleureux, tout en aidant la jeune femme à se lever.

- « Ne vous en faites pas, je suis tête en l'air, et je ne regarde jamais devant moi. » Rigola-t-elle.

- « Je m'appelle James Kirk. »

- « Et moi, Liana Jones. »

- « Enchanté. Si je vous offre un verre, vous me pardonnerez ma maladresse ? »

- « Peut-être bien. » Fit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk n'avait jamais eu de problème pour draguer, de problème pour plaire et encore moins pour conclure : chez lui, c'était naturel. Il avait toujours pu avoir ce qu'il voulait, s'il s'en donnait les moyens.

Il était doué, il avait ça dans le sang, et n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème, jusqu'à ce jour-là…

- « Tu n'as pas réussi à bander ? » Demanda pour la troisième fois McCoy, qui passait un engin médical autour de Jim afin de récolter des données.

- « Je t'ai dit que non ! » Grogna Kirk

- « Excuse-moi, mais c'est le genre de chose plutôt rare venant de toi. Tu étais stressé ? »

- « Moi, stressé ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »

- « C'est peut-être les missions que l'on a en cours qui t'inquiètent. »

- « Franchement, Bones, on a déjà eu pire, et je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problèmes. »

- « Elle n'était pas assez jolie ? Non, c'est vrai, tu n'as que des pures beautés à tes bras. » Poursuivit McCoy après avoir vu le regard de Jim qui lui faisait bien comprendre que c'était une question stupide.

- « Je te dis pas la honte, je me suis fait jeter ! »

- « J'imagine. » Ricana le docteur. « Tu es peut-être devenu impuissant ! »

- « Déconne pas ! » Siffla le capitaine.

- « Mais non, je rigole, il n'y a rien d'anormal dans tes relevés. Ton problème, il vient de là ! » Expliqua-t-il tout en se tapotant la tête.

- « Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait clocher. »

McCoy s'assit devant son ami après avoir sorti une petite bouteille d'alcool.

- « Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes, avant ? »

- « Non. »

- « Tu sais, ça arrive. »

- « Pas à moi. »

- « Non, bien sûr, pas au grand capitaine Kirk, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un humain comme tout le monde. » S'exaspéra Bones. « Est-ce-que c'était la première fois que tu couchais avec quelqu'un depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Spock, il y a quelques mois ? »

Kirk rougit un peu.

- « Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

- « Réponds. »

- « Oui, mais j'ai déjà eu des relations homosexuelles, et ça ne m'a jamais posé problème. »

- « Tu étais en dessous ? »

Kirk fronça les sourcils.

- « Non ! » Fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- « C'est peut-être ça, alors. »

- « Ça quoi ? Je ne suis pas un soumis, Bones ! »

- « T'énerve pas, je dis juste qu'avoir été celui qui reçoit, ça a peut-être changé un truc. »

- « Qu'est-ce-que je devrais faire alors ? »

- « Tester à nouveau avec un mec en tant que dominant. Tu ne veux pas le voir comme ça, mais ce que tu as vécu, c'est un viol, et inconsciemment ça t'a touché. »

- « Mouais, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par ta théorie. »

- « Pense ce que tu veux. Tu te masturbes, sinon ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Et il n'y a pas de problème ? »

- « Non. »

- « Et à quoi tu penses ? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop. »

- « Comme si j'allais croire ça. Tu veux surtout ne pas me le dire. Mais la prochaine fois, fais attention, ce à quoi tu penses en… »

- « Capitaine ! Nous approchons de la planète Alcan, il faut que vous veniez sur la passerelle. » Coupa le premier officier depuis l'interphone.

- « Bon, on continuera cette discussion plus tard, Bones ! »

- « D'accord ! »

Cet appel tombait à merveille, il n'avait pas envie d'avouer à Bones que ses pensées érotiques étaient agrémenté de cheveux noir et d'oreilles pointues il ne se l'avouait déjà pas à lui même, il n'allait pas raconter ça à Bones. Il rejoignit la passerelle et salua le chef des autochtones. Ils allaient pouvoir se téléporter sur la planète d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

- « Capitaine, je détecte un puissant orage ionique dans cette zone. Je vous recommande d'être prudent, les charges ioniques peuvent dérégler nos appareils, je recommande de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans le secteur. De plus, la planète Jimiris attend notre chargement de grains. »

- « J'en prends note, Monsieur Spock. »

- « Je demande la permission de me rendre sur la planète afin d'effectuer des relevés sur l'orage Ionique. »

- « Vous pouvez le faire depuis l'Enterprise, pourtant. »

- « Oui, mais je ne me fie pas totalement à nos instruments, l'atmosphère de la planète protégera les appareils des dérèglements techniques. Entre outre, les orages ioniques sont rares et nous avons encore peu de données sur ces phénomènes, j'aimerais être sûr que nos relevés sont exacts avant de les envoyer à Starfleet pour qu'ils les analysent. »

- « Soit, je vous laisse y aller. »

- « Merci, Capitaine ! »

- « Monsieur Sulu, vous avez les commandes. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim et une petite équipe s'étaient rendus sur la planète afin de gérer les négociations. Et Kirk fut bien surpris quand le chef des Alcans lui demanda, puisqu'il avait les moyens de les forcer à accepter, s'ils allaient s'en servir. C'était évident que non.

Ils n'étaient pas des barbares, non plus. Si accord devait être passé, ce serait de gré pour les deux camps, et non par un quelconque tour de force.

Jim entendit gronder : l'orage ionique sévissait depuis déjà pas mal de temps et ne semblait pas se calmer. Spock était descendu à quelques kilomètres de là où lui était, seul, car la montagne où on l'avait déposé possédait un faible taux d'oxygène, et un humain aurait eu plus de mal à y respirer qu'un vulcain.

Après une bonne heure de négociations infructueuses, le capitaine ordonna à ce qu'on les remonte. Il n'avait pas très envie de rester trop proche de l'orage, et les Alcans ne changeraient pas d'avis.

La téléportation réussi à les remonter.

- « Spock est rentré ? »

- « Non, il n'avait pas encore répondu. Je m'apprête à le remonter. » Fit le Bloody-Shirt préposé au téléporteur.

La téléportation ne marcha pas immédiatement.

- « Il y a un problème avec le téléporteur ? » Siffla Kirk, inquiet de ne pas voir son premier officier se rematérialiser.

- « Oui, mais je suis en train de le récupérer ! Attendez… »

- « Dépêchez-vous ! »

Quand la rematérialisation fut terminée, c'est d'un air choqué que tout le monde regarda le Spock qui venait d'apparaître et qui semblait, lui aussi, se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Personne n'osa décrocher un mot, et ce fut que McCoy en entrant dans la pièce qui leur rendit vie.

- « Jim, ah te voilà. Tiens, Spock, vous avez une barbe, maintenant ? »

- « Bones. » Fit Kirk d'une voix basse.

Le Spock Mirror s'approcha d'eux d'un pas sûr.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? » Grogna-t-il. « C'est quoi, ces accoutrements ridicules ? »

- « Spock ? » Fit Kirk.

- « Je suppose que vous avez déjà détruit les Alcans, Capitaine. L'Empire va pouvoir se servir du Dilithium. »

- « Détruire les Alcans, Spock ? Mais vous êtes fou, et pourquoi vous parlez d'Empire ? Nous ne sommes pas un Empire, mais une Fédération. » Siffla McCoy.

- « De toute évidence, Bones, le Spock devant nous ne vient pas de chez nous. »

Spock Mirror plissa des yeux et passa d'un pas vif derrière la console de téléportation, commençant à analyser la téléportation qui venait de se dérouler tout en parlant.

- « Vous ne comptez pas supprimer les Alcans ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Non, nous ne fonctionnons pas comme ça ici. » Grogna Kirk.

- « Alors, comment comptez-vous obtenir le Dilithium de la planète ? »

- « Par des négociations. »

- « Et de votre côté, ça a marché ? »

- « Non. »

- « Et vous n'allez pas détruire les Alcans ? »

- « Non ! Nous ne sommes pas des barbares. »

Spock Miror leva les yeux vers Jim.

- « Moi non plus ! Néanmoins, notre Empire aura ce Dilithium. Hum, il y a eu une surcharge ionique lors de la téléportation, cette surcharge à ouvert une porte entre deux univers. »

- « Et où est notre Spock, alors ? Dans votre Empire ? »

- « C'est l'hypothèse la plus logique : si je suis ici, il est là-bas. »

Sans plus tergiverser sur la question, il sortit dans le couloir, et plusieurs Bloody-Shirts se retournèrent sur lui. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers la passerelle.

- « Spock ? Vous avez une barbe, maintenant ? » Demanda Chekov en le voyant arriver, ce qui provoqua un retournement de tête général.

- « Monsieur Sulu, pointez les phasers et les torpilles sur les villes Alcannes ! »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Ne discutez pas ! Vous qui, d'habitude, aimez beaucoup détruire, vous allez pouvoir vous amuser. Visez et tirez de façon à ce qu'aucun Alcan ne survive. »

- « Ne suivez pas cet ordre, Sulu ! » Grogna Jim en arrivant à sa suite.

Phaser au poing, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à tirer sur Spock. Ce dernier tomba sur le coup paralysant de l'arme, mais se releva rapidement, pas encore paralysé.

- « Vous n'êtes pas chez vous, je vous interdis de donner des ordres à mes officiers. »

Il tira encore, et cette fois-ci, il s'écroula.

- « Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ? » Demanda Chekov de son accent Russe.

- « Je n'ai jamais aimé détruire ! » Siffla Sulu qui ne comprenait pas.

- « Il y a eu un problème avec le téléporteur : ce Spock vient d'un univers parallèle au nôtre. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Sécurité, venez sur la passerelle et emmenez Spock en cellule. »

- « Spock en cellule ? » Répondit le lieutenant de la sécurité d'une voix étonnée.

- « Vous comprendrez en le voyant de vos yeux. »

La sécurité arriva et emmena Spock Mirror jusqu'en cellule.

Kirk convoqua presque immédiatement une réunion d'urgence afin de trouver une solution à ce malheureux échange. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, Scotty était parvenu à formuler une théorie, mais encore fallait-il la mettre en application, ce qui était assez délicat.

Il allait lui falloir pas moins d'une journée pour mettre le dispositif en place et régler le téléporteur afin de faire retourner Spock Mirror d'où il venait et récupérer leur Spock.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock Mirror s'était réveillé, et avait immédiatement demandé à voir le Capitaine. Kirk arriva quelque temps après, suivi de McCoy.

- « Vous allez bien me laisser sortir tout de même, Capitaine ! »

- « Je ne pense pas ! »

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « Vous êtes dangereux ! »

- « J'essayais simplement de remettre les choses en ordre en vous obtenant le dilithium, je ne suis pas dangereux. »

- « On ne peut pas vous croire. » Siffla McCoy.

- « Vous avez besoin de moi, les surcharges ioniques ne sont pas faciles à maîtriser. »

- « On se débrouillera très bien sans vous, vous n'êtes pas indispensable. »

- « Et mon double non plus ? » Kirk fronça les sourcils.

- « évidement que oui, mais lui quand je lui laisse l'Enterprise je sais qu'il ne vas pas aller détruire et massacrer de pauvre gens pacifique. »

- « Et si vous ne réussissiez pas ? Je resterais dans cet univers, et l'autre Spock dans mon univers. »

- « On ne peut pas vous relâcher ! Ici, on ne fonctionne pas dans la violence ou avec la force. Nous ne l'utilisons qu'en cas de nécessité. »

- « Avoir du Dilithium est une nécessité, et pourtant, avec vos méthodes, vous n'en bénéficierez pas. Quelle heure est-il ? »

- « 10 heures 30. » Répondit Kirk.

- « D'après mes calculs, il reste 8 heures et 12 minutes avant que l'ouverture entre les deux univers ne se referme. Donc, dans 8 heures et 11 minutes maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus récupérer votre Spock. »

Kirk regarda McCoy, c'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix, on pouvait supposer que les capacité des deux Spock était identique et elles étaient plus que nécessaire dans le cas présent, car après tout Spock était le meilleurs officier scientifique du vaisseau, ou du moins l'un des meilleurs, autant mettre toute les chance de leur coté.

- « Ne tentez pas de coups fourrés, ou vous resterez à croupir ici le temps qu'on vous renvoie. »

- « À la bonne heure. »

Kirk désactiva le champ de force qui retenait Spock Mirror enfermé. Celui-ci sortit en vitesse tout en jetant un regard insistant à Jim.

- « Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester avec des fillettes. »

Le trio se dirigea vers la salle où Scotty travaillait à son dispositif, et Spock Mirror l'aida à le constituer beaucoup plus rapidement que lui ne l'aurait pu.

- « Maintenant, il faut mettre une dose très précise d'énergie. » Fit-il.

- « Oh ça, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »

- « Quand je dis très précise, je veux dire très précise : 0,01% d'énergie en plus, et ça ne fonctionnera pas. Il vous reste 6 heures et 8 minutes pour envoyer la puissance nécessaire au téléporteur. Exécution, monsieur Scott. »

L'irlandais regarda son capitaine, n'ayant pas envie d'obéir directement à ce Spock.

- « Bon courage Scotty, je vous fait confiance. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Ils étaient désormais sur la passerelle, Spock Mirror était devant sa console, mais semblait plus être en train de chercher des informations et de se renseigner sur ce monde que de travailler. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Tout le monde se rappelait de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, et ce n'était pas rassurant. Ce Spock-là était effrayant et les gardes postés sur la passerelle rajoutaient à la crainte collective.

Y avait-il vraiment un univers aussi noir, aussi mauvais, où leurs homologues s'adonnaient à des activités plus sombres ? C'était effrayant, surtout quand on savait que leur Spock y était actuellement.

Kirk tourna d'ailleurs la tête pour le regarder, et presque au même moment, Spock Mirror tourna la sienne et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Kirk se retourna vivement : Bon Dieu, oui, il était effrayant. Il se demanda un instant comment était son double : était-il impitoyable ?

Il décida que le meilleur moyen d'avoir une réponse était encore de demander. Bravant sa crainte comme il savait si bien le faire, il s'approcha de ce Spock barbu qui effrayait son équipage.

Déjà, le voir discuter avec lui leur redonnerait sûrement confiance ou abaisserais un minimum leur crainte.

- « Racontez-moi un peu comment est votre monde. » Demanda Kirk en s'adossant contre un mur juste à côté de la console de Spock, l'un des rares endroits où il y en avait un.

- « Je crois que la question à laquelle vous voulez vraiment que je réponde est : comment est le Kirk de mon monde ? » Répondit le barbu en levant les yeux.

Kirk fronça les sourcils, comment avait-il fait pour comprendre ?

- « Très bien, alors, comment est mon double ? »

- « Impitoyable, et le meilleur Capitaine de l'Empire. »

- « Impitoyable ? »

- « Il a toujours su anéantir ses ennemis, les écraser sans même les toucher. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment. Il est celui qui a fait couler le plus de sang et il est en passe de devenir l'homme qui est rester le plus longtemps capitaine. »

Kirk tiqua : dans un autre univers, était-il vraiment aussi horrible ?

- « Pour en parler ainsi c'est que vous vous êtes déjà retrouver du mauvais coté pas vrai ? »

- « Non, je suis de son coté, bien que ce que vous dites n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais disons que c'est sur un autre terrain. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

Spock se leva et ricana à son oreille, ce qui glaça le sang de Kirk.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk était retourné dans ses quartiers : il avait besoin de souffler, juste quelques minutes.

Dans un peu plus d'une heure, si Scotty n'avait pas réussi à fournir au téléporteur une puissance d'énergie très précise, le retour de Spock, son Spock, serait compromis, et il devrait rester avec l'autre, le Spock barbu et agressif.

Kirk avait noté beaucoup de ressemblances entre ces deux vulcains, mais le caractère changeait un peu. Ce Spock là était beaucoup plus dominant et sauvage, il avait moins de contrôle, comparé à leur sang vert.

Kirk soupira : il avait peur, peur de perdre son vulcain, son ami… Il n'avait pas envie de garder cet autre Spock avec lui, bien que ses capacités professionnel n'avaient rien à envier à leur version du vulcain. Il voulait voir son Spock.

« Son »

Il ne lui appartenait pas, mais c'était le sien, c'était son vulcain.

Quelqu'un entra dans ses quartiers. Il se retourna, fatigué, et croisa le regard de Spock Mirror qui affichait un fin sourire, du moins un sourire chez les vulcains.

- « Capitaine ! »

- « Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'avez rien à faire dans mes quartiers, partez. »

Spock Mirror s'approcha rapidement de lui, ce qui surprit le blond.

- « Pourquoi me chasser ? J'ai bien vu vos regards sur moi. »

- « Mes regards ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

- « Si, vous savez. »

Spock Mirror se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Il était collé à son bureau, et le vulcain n'hésita pas à glisser une de ses jambes entre les siennes avant de collé son corps au sien.

- « Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? » Grogna Kirk pris au dépourvu.

- « Oh je vois, vous et votre Spock n'avez pas encore franchi le cap ? Je pensais que vous aviez compris tout à l'heure, le terrain sur lequel mon capitaine m'a fait chuter. »

Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Kirk.

- « Il a pris mon corps, et je suis siens sans pouvoir me révolter. »

Jim ne put dire le moindre mot alors que les lèvres de Spock Mirror ne se posèrent sur son cou, lui coupant toute réplique qui auraient put sortir, au milieu de sa gorge. Les mains fermes et puissantes vinrent s'aventurer dans son dos. Kirk fut surpris, mais le contact n'était pas si désagréable : ses lèvres humides et chaudes qui lui caressaient la peau, l'embrasant.

Les mains réveillaient en lui un désir pur, la cuisse qui pressait son entrejambe le faisait plier, affolait ses sens, et savoir que Spock pouvait deviner son érection naissante l'excitait encore plus. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre dégageaient une chaleur nouvelle.

Kirk ne faisait que fondre entre les mains expertes de ce Spock, il essayait de se dégager, mais en vain, il succombait à ce plaisir qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Il sentit qu'on lui mordait un peu la mâchoire, la barbe lui chatouillait le menton, bien vite, une langue vint capturer la sienne sans qu'il puisse protester. Mais voulait-il vraiment résister ?

Il regretta quand il entendit un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une main glissa jusqu'à ses fesses et descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse.

La sensation lui fit ouvrir un peu les jambes, et bien vite, Spock Mirror s'y pressa, bougeant son bassin pour opérer un frottement entre leurs deux sexes déjà excités.

- « Rester sur cet Enterprise ne me déplairait pas tant que ça, un capitaine docile et à dresser est vraiment appréciable, je pourrais me venger des fois où il se défoulait sur moi. »

- « Pourquoi mon double serait aussi agressif avec vous ? »

- « Il a une profonde colère juste là. »

Il pointa le cœur de Kirk.

- « Et là. » Cette fois-ci, il pointa le ventre. « Il veut se venger de ne pas avoir eu de père je suppose, voilà pourquoi il aime jouer avec moi, je suis plus fort que lui, mais il me domine. »

- « Alors, pourquoi vous ne vous vous défendez pas, si vous n'aimez pas ? »

- « … »

- « Vous l'aimez en fait, c'est pour ça que vous vous laissez faire ! Vous jouez sa pute parce qu'à défaut de vous donner autre chose, vous avez ce privilège. » Grogna le capitaine.

- « Ne soyez pas ridicule. Il est juste le chef que j'ai envie de suivre. »

- « Foutaises ! »

- « Et alors ? De toute façon, je vais rester ici, et faire de vous ma chienne, comme il l'a fait avec moi, je vais m'amuser et enfin pouvoir dominer. »

En entendant cela, Jim leva le poing et envoya une violente droite dans le nez de Spock Mirror qui recula avant de s'écrouler en arrière. Son corps avait beau être identique, son esprit était bien différent de celui de son Spock.

- « Vous repartirez sur votre Enterprise. Si vous tenez tant que ça à faire de lui votre _chienne_. » Dit-il avec dégoût. « Faites-le, vous êtes plus fort que lui. »

- « Facile à dire, il me tuerait ! »

- « Nooon. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est vrai, après tout, vous les vulcains, vous êtes barbants ! Vous pensez vraiment que dans un monde pareil, il se serait cassé la tête à garder quelqu'un d'aussi chiant qu'un vulcain, intimement ? J'imagine qu'il se fiche de votre solidité face à son agressivité, je ne pense pas qu'il s'inquiéterait beaucoup s'il venait à blesser quelqu'un. »

- « Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

- « Il ne vous tuera pas, parce qu'il tient à vous, alors vous allez rentrer dans votre putain d'univers et faire ce que vous voulez avec lui, mais pas avec moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le même visage que je suis identique à lui, ce n'est pas moi que vous aimez, c'est lui. »

- « Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

- « Je le sens, c'est tout. »

- « Et vous alors ? Vous flambez pour mon double, et pourtant, vous n'avez pas encore cédé, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. »

- « Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. »

- « Foutaises. Vous vous retenez, je parie que si vous pouviez, vous le plaqueriez sur sa console et le prendriez. »

Kirk rougit, combien de fois les avaient-ils imaginer faire la bête à deux dos dans le fauteuil de capitaine ? C'était un scénario qu'il adorait, qu'il trouvait excitant à souhait. Jim se demanda si le duo de l'autre univers ne l'avais pas déjà fait.

- « Non. » Mentit-il.

- « Vous n'osez simplement pas l'admettre. Ça viendra. »

« Capitaine, j'ai réussi à envoyer la puissance exacte nécessaire dans le téléporteur, il reste une demi-heure, je conseille à monsieur Spock Mirror de se rendre immédiatement en salle de téléportation. » Signala Scotty depuis l'interphone.

- « Allons-y, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous et draguer votre Kirk autant que vous le souhaitez. »

- « Si je peux avoir un conseil à vous donner, laissez-vous aller ! »

Les deux hommes repartirent en salle de téléportation, et Spock Mirror se mit en place.

- « Prêt à téléporter ! »

- « Capitaine ! Je prendrai en considération vos mots. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et activa le téléporteur.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Quand enfin Spock, leur Spock, se rematérialisa après deux bonnes minutes, Kirk fut l'homme le plus soulagé du monde. Il sauta dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Le vulcain se tendit au contact, tandis que Kirk ressentait une profonde chaleur en lui.

Cet élan de tendresse était un peu déplacé, mais tant pis, de toute façon il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle.

- « Spock ! Vous revoilà enfin ! Vous allez bien ? »

- « Je vais bien. »

- « Mon œil, vous avez vu les bleus que vous vous traînez ? » Grogna McCoy.

- « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

- « J'ai dû me battre pour prendre les commandes de l'Enterprise, et je dois avouer que ce n'était pas simple, dans un monde où la force règne et où, logiquement, on accède à un poste supérieur en tuant celui qui tient le poste convoité. »

- « Vous m'avez tué ? Enfin, vous avez tué l'autre Kirk ? »

- « Ne soyez pas ridicule, Capitaine ! J'ai utilisé d'autres méthodes, tout simplement. »

Les deux hommes levèrent un sourcil perplexe, mais finalement, le sujet fut clos, et ils passèrent à autre chose.

- « Quand je pense qu'ils vont détruire les Alcans pour leur Dilithium... »

- « Je ne pense pas : j'ai réussi à signer un accord avec les Alcans de leur monde pour l'exploitation de leur Dilithium. »

- « Comment vous avez fait ça ? »

- « Leur terre était infestée, ils n'allaient plus pouvoir se nourrir sans être empoisonnés, je leur ai proposé le grain contre le Dilithium. »

- « Mais attendez, le grain, c'était pour la planète Jimiris ! » Siffla McCoy.

- « Oui, mais ils avaient décidé de le garder pour eux, pour le vendre au plus offrant. C'était une bien meilleure utilisation. »

- « Soit. Bon, venez jusqu'à l'infirmerie, que je vous examine. »

- « J'imagine qu'ils vont finir par changer ! Vous avez facilité le travail de l'autre Spock. » Ricana Kirk tout en s'attirant un regard perplexe de la part de son premier officier.

* * *

**Je ne vous laisse pas avec trop de frustration cette fois-ci, cette fin était peut être un peu bof, mais ne vous en faites pas la suite sera alléchante à souhait, Promit !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hey Hey**

**me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je suis sur vas vous plaire (en tout cas je l'espère.)**

**Encore merci de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Spock n'avait pas eu plus que quelques égratignures et quelques bosses, mais McCoy l'avait néanmoins envoyé se reposer dans ses quartiers pour au moins une douzaine d'heures. Il fallait qu'il dorme et qu'il soit au calme. Le Vulcain n'avait pas sommeil, mais consentit quand même à obéir à l'ordre, McCoy aurait largement été capable de lui donner un somnifère alors qu'il était encore debout.

Il voulait retourner à son poste, il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà trop déserté sa place sur la passerelle, mais Jim ne l'aurait jamais laissé y aller, et n'aurait pas osé mettre en doute les paroles de son meilleur ami et médecin de bord. Qu'importe, ses quartiers chauds allaient lui faire du bien.

Kirk, quant à lui, retourna tranquillement sur la passerelle et ordonna de mettre le cap sur Jimiris. De toute façon, les Alcans ne voulaient pas signer l'accord pour le Dilithium, rester plus longtemps aurait été inutile.

L'Enterprise se mit donc en route. La livraison du grain était urgente, et mieux valait ne pas attendre encore trop longtemps. Il tourna sur son fauteuil pour observer toute la passerelle et s'arrêta un instant sur le poste de son premier officier, occupé par un autre officier actuellement. Il avait cruellement envie d'avoir le vulcain à ses côtés.

L'avoir derrière lui avait quelque chose de rassurant et après les événements qui venaient de se dérouler, l'envie d'être sûr que tout était en place le démangeait.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, souvenirs très peu lointain, certes, mais ce qui s'était passé quelques heures avant l'obsédait, il sentait encore les lèvres et le corps de Spock Mirror contre lui, l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie, un vrai délice…

Sans un minimum de contrôle, il se serait perdu sur cette peau chaude, elle l'aurait emporté comme un courant vif et puissant… Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il ressenti un tel besoin de le toucher, un tel besoin d'être touché par ses mains brûlantes ? Pourquoi son esprit ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter de penser au Vulcain ?

Il n'avait plus que ça en tête, même actuellement, alors que son numéro un n'était pas sur la passerelle, il avait l'impression de le voir partout. Était-ce parce qu'il avait failli le perdre, lui, son vulcain ?

« _Son vulcain…_ »

Spock ne lui appartenait pas…

« _Pas encore… _» Murmura une voix au fond de lui qu'il étouffa bien vite.

Non, non, non. Il était James T Kirk, capitaine de l'U.S.S. Enterprise, il avait des responsabilités, des devoirs, des ordres, des obligations, des règles à respecter…

… Et une putain d'érection !

Il croisa les jambes et baissa son haut.

« _Bon, allez, calme-toi Jim ! Tu es en plein travail ! C'est pas le moment_ » Gronda-t-il en lui. Tout d'un coup il se sentait avoir chaud. Quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son corps, son cœur s'accéléra. Il sembla entendre murmurer à son oreille les paroles de Spock Mirror…

« _Laissez-vous aller_ ! »

Non, non, il ne devait pas...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- « Tu vas bien, Jim ? »

Le blond sursauta vivement avant de croiser le regard de son ami Leonard, déjà en train de passer ses instruments autour de lui pour l'examiner. Ça aurait pu paraître suspect, mais il faisait ça à un peu tout le monde quand il en avait envie pendant ses vadrouilles dans les couloirs.

C'était devenu un réflexe d'examiner les gens au pif. La plupart du temps, les jeunes enseignes en étaient effrayés.

- « Bones ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- « Petite visite de la passerelle. Je suis aussi venu te donner les rapports concernant les cas les plus préoccupant sur le vaisseau, et ce que je recommande comme soins, donc en gros, tu les signes et tu me les rends. » Ordonna t-il presque.

- « Ah oui, donne. Il y a des cas graves ? »

- « Il y en a deux en dépression profonde, je leur ai conseillé de quitter le vaisseau et de préférer une vie sur la terre ferme plutôt que dans l'espace. Tu devrais voir leurs lettres de démission d'ici quelques jours… Au fait, Jim… » Fit Bones en se penchant vers l'oreille de son capitaine, parlant si bas que même un vulcain à un mètre aurait eu du mal à entendre. « À quoi ou à qui tu pensais pour être dans cet état ? »

- « Que quoi ? »

- « Tu as des tensions, Jim, il faut que tu les libères. Ordre du médecin. »

- « Bones ! » Grogna-t-il sans réel conviction, plutôt gêner de savoir que son meilleurs ami savait qu'il avait une érection.

Mais le médecin était déjà parti. Jim se reprit et se calma. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Spock, puisque c'était lui qui provoquait des réactions chez lui. Quand il put finalement quitter la passerelle, il se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie pour demander quelque chose qui pourrait le détendre à McCoy.

Ce que ce dernier lui refusa, lui intimant d'utiliser d'autres méthodes. Jim décida alors d'aller se soulager dans ses appartements : son érection n'était pas revenue, mais menaçait de s'éveiller à la moindre pensée lubrique. McCoy avait raison, il fallait qu'il relâche les tensions.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, il s'approchait de ses quartiers, ce n'était plus très loin, mais tout son contrôle se perdit quand il vit arriver le vulcain de l'autre côté du couloir. D'un coup, la chaleur se propagea en lui, ses joues devinrent rouges et son souffle s'accéléra.

L'étreinte qu'il avait partagée plus tôt avec son premier officier lui revint en mémoire et le provoqua avec intensité. Il sentait chaque centimètre de peau qu'il avait touché. Un frisson parcourut son échine et remonta le long de sa colonne, le faisant trembler d'envie.

Il avait beau être le capitaine, il était avant tout un humain avec des désirs, et là, il n'avait pas envie de se limiter.

Il pénétra dans ses appartements sans jeter un regard de plus à Spock : il ne voulait pas se trahir, non plus.

Il s'affala contre sa porte : qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, pour qu'il soit autant attiré par son premier officier ? Rien que dans ses quartiers, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer le prendre sauvagement contre le bureau… Lui écarter les cuisses et pénétrer sa chair tendre sur son lit...

L'entendre grogner, gémir et implorer à chaque coup qu'il donnerait… Il voulait sentir ses mains se crisper dans son dos pendant qu'il essayerait désespérément de contrôler son plaisir…

« _Tu dérailles, mon pauvre Jim_ » Gronda-t-il.

Mais son érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, et il dut la libérer de sa prison de tissu pour ne pas avoir trop mal.

Il commença à se caresser : ça lui faisait tellement de bien… Il ferma les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Mais il n'aurait pas dû fermer les yeux : il se voyait maintenant en train de baiser Spock sur la passerelle, de le voir le chevaucher dans son fauteuil de capitaine. Il se voyait le plaquer sur la console de commande, le soulever et de le voir se cambrer à chacun de ses coups de reins.

« _Oh, merde, Spock, vous êtes trop sexy pour votre bien !_ » Murmura-t-il.

Le liquide chaud lui coula dans la main. Le souffle saccadé, il reprit ses esprits : non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il s'était masturber en pensant consciemment à Spock, d'habitude il faisait tout pour penser à autre chose, mais là.

« _Bon allez vite, une douche, et je sors d'ici _».

Jim prit une douche froide, voire glacée au début. Il avait honte de s'être masturbé en pensant à Spock… Et le pire, c'est qu'il pourrait recommencer dans la seconde. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et commença à déambuler dans les couloirs : marcher lui avait toujours permis de se vider la tête.

- « CAPITAINE ! »

Jim se retourna vivement et s'approcha de son ingénieur en chef.

- « Oui, Scotty ? »

- « Un poker, ce soir, ça vous dit ? »

- « Il y aura qui ? »

- « Moi, Pavel, Hikaru, McCoy, Uhura, Janice, Carole, vous si vous acceptez… Et Spock. »

- « Spock, il va vraiment venir ? »

- « Oh ça, c'est grâce au docteur, il a réussi à le convaincre. Je ne sais pas comment. »

- « Je vois… Eh bien, ça sera une soirée sympathique, j'accepte. »

- « Parfait, à tout à l'heure, alors. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche se foutu vulcain, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il est en retard ! » Grogna McCoy tout en avalant dans la foulée une gorgé de whisky.

- « Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on commence sans lui ? » Demanda Pavel.

- « On devrait l'attendre encore un peu. » Fit Nyota, tapotant la table du bout des ongles.

- « Hé, j'ai une idée. » S'excita Scotty.

- « Envoie. » Invita Sulu.

- « Et si on faisait un strip poker ? »

- « On n'est plus à l'académie, Scotty ! » Ricana McCoy.

- « Euh, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir. » S'inquiéta Janice.

- « Moi, je suis okay ! Je trouve ça amusant. » Sourit Carole.

- « Enfin une femme sensée. » Lança distraitement Chekov. »

L'assistance s'esclaffa.

- « Uhura, tu es okay ? »

- « Si on n'enlève pas le soutien-gorge pour les filles, je suis okay. »

- « Quoi ? C'est pas du jeu, vous n'allez avoir à enlever aucun vêtement, au mieux trois, il en faut au moins 5 ! »

- « Bon, okay pour le soutien-gorge, s'il compte pour deux tours. » Négocia la brune.

- « Okay. »

- « Les autres ? »

- « Ok. » Répondirent-il en cœur.

- « Janice ? »

- « Bin, je sais pas trop. »

Uhura se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : la brune connaissait l'attirance de la blonde pour Sulu, alors cette soirée pourrait mettre en valeur ses atouts pour ensuite avoir le Japonais dans sa poche.

- « Je suis d'accord. »

- « Parfait ! »

- « Ouais, il y a juste à attendre monsieur coupe au bol. » Siffla Bones à nouveau.

- « Cesse donc de te plaindre. » Ricana Jim.

- « Ah, le voilà ! »

Spock entra dans la pièce.

Il s'assit à côté de McCoy et de Carole, face à Nyota et Jim. Sulu étant à côté de McCoy et de Scotty assis près de Nyota, Chekov à coté de Carole et Janice, elle, logiquement à coté de Jim.

- « Une petite explication pour ce retard ? » Ne manqua pas de titiller le docteur tout en lui jetant un regard en coin.

- « Je finissais mes rapports. »

- « Bon, on la commence, cette partie ? »

- « Spock est le bouton, je commence la petite blinde à 5. » Fit McCoy.

- « Grosse blinde à 10. » Poursuivit Sulu.

Spock distribua deux cartes à chaque joueur.

- « Je suis. » Fit Scotty.

Nyota, Jim et Janice firent de même.

- « Je me couche. » Annonça Pavel.

- « Déjà ? Je croyais que les Russes étaient joueurs. »

Le Russe se contenta de lever les épaules.

Carole, Spock suivirent aussi, et McCoy compléta sa mise avec un jeton de 5. Spock mit en place le Flop. Il leva les sourcils en découvrant les cartes : il avait déjà une bonne main.

- « Dites-moi, Spock, vous avez déjà joué au Poker ? »

- « Non, c'est la première fois. »

- « On le voit bien, vous n'avez pas placé de carte cachée sous la première du Flop. » Grogna McCoy, heureux de voir le vulcain en difficulté.

- « C'est pas grave, placez la carte du paquet qui suit à cette place. » Fit Jim.

Spock s'exécuta.

Pendant le nouveau tour de mise, Scotty et Janice se couchèrent, et Spock plaça deux nouvelles cartes dans le Flop, dont une en face cachée. Les mises montèrent à 40.

Au dernier tour, il ne restait plus que Spock, Jim et Nyota. La mise grimpa jusqu'à 150, et Jim s'était déjà couché entre temps. Nyota misa encore, et cette fois, Spock se coucha.

« _Si elle mise encore, c'est qu'elle a vraiment une bonne combinaison_ » Pensa-t-il.

- « Allez, montrez-moi vos cartes. » Grogna McCoy.

- « Oh, putain, vous vous êtes couché alors que vous aviez un Flush ? Vous êtes fou ! » S'excita Chekov.

- « Haha, Nyota n'avait qu'une paire. » Ricana Jim.

- « Je ne comprends pas ! Si vous n'aviez qu'une paire, pourquoi avez-vous risqué autant, alors que c'est une combinaison des plus basses ? »

- « J'ai bluffé, Spock. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'aurais pu avoir un Royal ? C'est trop rare. »

- « Elle vous a bien eu, sur ce coup ! » Siffla Sulu.

- « Elle vous a presque entièrement plumé. » Ricana Pavel.

- « Bon allez, on recommence ! McCoy, tu prends le bouton. » Ordonna Jim d'un ton gentillet.

- « Petite blinde à 10. » Fit Sulu.

- « Grosse blinde à 20. » Poursuivit Scotty.

McCoy distribua deux cartes à tout le monde. Les tours de mise passèrent, et au final, Spock perdit tous ses jetons.

- « Vous ne savez pas bluffer, c'est dingue, on lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ! » Ricana Carole à l'intention du vulcain. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, du moins un regard noir de Vulcain.

- « Bon allez Spock, on va commencer doux avec vous, parce que vous êtes le premier à perdre tous vos jetons : dites bye-bye à vous chaussures et vos chaussettes. » Rigola Sulu.

- « Pardon ? »

- « On fait un Strip Poker, Spock : dès qu'un joueur perd tous ses jetons, il doit enlever un vêtement, choisi par les autres joueurs. » Expliqua Scotty.

- « Je n'étais pas au courant. » Protesta-t-il.

- « Eh bien maintenant, vous l'êtes. » Fit Leonard tout en jouant avec un de ses jetons.

- « Désolé je ne me déshabillerai pas. »

- « Ce que vous êtes pudique ! » Grogna McCoy.

- « Je ne comprends pas bien l'intérêt de ce _jeu_. »

- « C'est parce que c'est amusant, et si on ne veut pas se déshabiller, alors on ne doit pas perdre, ça met une pression en plus. » Expliqua Uhura.

- « Je pense que je vais arrêter ce jeu maintenant. » Expliqua Spock tout en faisant mine de se lever.

- « Je ne savais pas les Vulcains si froussards. Vous abandonnez déjà, je vous pensais plus batailleur que ça. » Railla le médecin de bord.

Spock le regarda durement.

- « Oh allez, Spock, jouez le jeu ! Faites un effort, ce ne sont que vos chaussures et vos chaussettes. » Incita le capitaine.

Spock fut bien obligé de s'exécuter. Il se leva et défit ses bottes qu'il rangea alignées un peu plus loin. Ses chaussettes les suivirent, mais cette fois-ci, il les glissa en boule dans ses chaussures. Jim ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser de ce comportement double. Le vulcain qu'il était imposait que ses chaussures soient parfaitement alignées.

« _Si on mesurait, il n'y aurait pas un millimètre qui dépasserais_ » Pensa-t-il.

Et son côté humain associé au fait qu'il devait être rapide, lui avait fait mettre ses chaussettes en boule, ce qu'aucun vulcain n'aurait probablement fait.

Il se rassit, et on lui redonna des jetons d'une valeur totale de 200. Les parties s'enchaînèrent, et Spock ne fut pas le seul à devoir se déshabiller : il n'était pas le plus nul.

Mais assez pour que Kirk réagisse plus vivement, plus physiquement surtout. Lorsque le vulcain enleva son maillot bleu, il crut défaillir et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : 'être les mains de Spock pour le déshabiller, qu'il n'y ait personne pour qu'il soit libre de lui sauter dessus. Son esprit était parti dans ses songes, et il ne faisait plus trop attention à la partie, à ses cartes, à ses jetons…

Mccoy le remarqua, et après un moment de surprise, il comprit puis se débrouilla pour donner un coup de pied sous la table à son ami. Avec un tel regard, on aurait dit un animal prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, il était de son devoir de remettre son capitaine sur une pente moins dangereuse.

Le blond sursauta un peu, coupé dans sa contemplation. Il fixa son ami qui lui jetait un regard signifiant « Ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! Reprends-toi ! ». Kirk sembla reprendre conscience et baissa les yeux, avant qu'il ne perde lui-même tous ses jetons.

Jim dut enlever son sous-pull noir et inconsciemment, déjà émoustillé, il l'enleva de manière lascive, se cambrant naturellement alors qu'il étendait les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour retirer le vêtement, exposant son corps dans une posture assez sensuelle.

D'ailleurs, Carole ne manqua pas de mater, elle se mordit les lèvres : oui, son capitaine pouvait être assez sexy, et il était vraiment bien bâti. Pourtant, jamais son regard ne lui fut rendu. Lorsque Jim eut fini de se déshabiller, il jeta son haut derrière lui avant de fixer le vulcain. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et pendant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent... Avant que Spock ne détourne le regard.

Ses mains frémirent, tremblèrent : pourquoi Kirk faisait ça ? Pourquoi jouait-il ainsi avec son corps en le dévoilant ?

Il se souvenait de ses mains sur son corps, il se souvenait de la fermeté et de la douceur de la peau lorsqu'il l'avait fait sien… Un gémissement lui revint en tête, ce qui lui provoqua un léger spasme. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre, mais des flashes lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il rouvrit les yeux pour arrêter ce flot et but une gorgée de thé.

De son côté, Kirk ne détournait pas le regard. Il baissa juste les yeux pour observer le corps que le sous-pull noir moulait délicatement, dévoilant déjà les muscles finement dessinés du vulcain. Il crut craquer quand il vit les tétons de Spock se durcir sous le froid. Il ne faisait pas froid pour un humain, il faisait même chaud, mais pour un vulcain, la température devait être encore de 10 degrés trop bas.

Mccoy remarqua le petit manège de son meilleur ami : Uhura, trop perdue dans sa propre contemplation de Spock - ou dans sa partie ? - n'avait pas compris à-propos de son Capitaine. Mais lui avait percuté, et il lui fallait surveiller Jim attentivement.

Uhura n'était pas la seule à dévorer le vulcain du regard. Heureusement personne n'avait vraiment remarqué encore, pas même Spock lui-même, enfin… Il ne savait pas trop.

Les parties suivantes s'enchaînèrent, et irrémédiablement, Spock perdit encore une fois. Comme pour Jim précédemment, il allait devoir se retrouver torse nu. Chose dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie, mais Kirk s'émoustilla rien qu'à cette idée.

Voir les autres hommes davantage à poil ne l'avait en rien attiré, du moins ne l'avait pas attiré de la même façon. Entre hommes, se comparer était naturel, c'était là que son attirance allait pour les autres, mais pour Spock, son attirance était clairement sexuelle.

Il le dévora des yeux, chaque parcelle de la peau qu'il découvrait faisait monter une tension dans son bas ventre. Cette peau légèrement verte, ses poils noirs qui se dressaient fièrement sur son torse et qu'il avait déjà vus… Poils qu'il avait envie d'emmêler entre ses doigts… Doigts qu'il avaient envie de passer sur les deux petits bouts de chair frissonnants de couleur à moitié vert et marron dans un mélange juste assez clair...

Bon Dieu, il avait tellement envie de les croquer, d'y passer sa langue, de les sucer, de les tourmenter afin de faire crier de plaisir leur propriétaire, il voulait les faire rouler entre ses dents avant de les presser avec sa langue, il voulait d'ailleurs glisser celle-ci sur le corps chaud, pâle et tressaillant de son premier officier.

Son envie de dégager cartes et jetons de la table de jeu pour s'adonner à un jeu plus intéressant avec le vulcain devenait de plus en plus forte. Tout le reste était flou, il n'y avait plus que Spock, et sa douloureuse érection qu'il avait envie de soulager en se frottant sur ce corps.

Et cette bouche… Ses lèvres charnues que le vulcain humidifiait avant de prendre une gorgée de thé, cette langue qui récupérait de temps de temps les gouttes glissant sur la tasse… Ça lui donnait des envies… Comme celle de sentir la langue chaude sur sa verge, de l'enfoncer dans cette cavité brûlante et de littéralement prendre son second, pénétrer sa bouche… Comme il aimerait le faire… Bien plus bas.

Il voulait sentir les vibrations de ses gémissements qui feraient se dresser ses poils pubiens, il voulait éjaculer dans sa bouche et le voir recevoir sa semence avec envie, l'avaler… Oh oui… Il voulait voir cette pomme d'Adam bouger, alors qu'il avalerait le lait qu'il lui avait offert…

- « Jim, Jim, c'est à toi de miser ? Tu joues ou pas ? » Demanda Carole.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de soutien-gorge. Apparemment, elle avait perdu, et il n'avait même pas percuté à quel moment de la partie c'était arrivé. Il s'était perdu dans ses songes, et ses pupilles étaient bien dilatées.

Ça, Carole l'avait remarqué. Apparemment, son capitaine n'était pas indifférent à elle, et ça lui plaisait. D'ailleurs, elle n'hésitait pas à en jouer : elle avait retourné sa chaise et s'était mise à genoux. Ceux-ci, légèrement écartés, laissait la possibilité à son string de mouler ses formes comme il fallait.

Elle se cambrait tout en faisant ressortir ses fesses qui n'attendaient que d'être flattées. Et elle se penchait de façon à ce que sa poitrine ferme et ronde soit exposée aux yeux de tout le monde. Mais on sentait bien qu'elle avait envie de le séduire, lui plus que les autres hommes dans la salle : après tout, Jim avait de quoi donner envie.

Le blond lui fit un doux sourire, mais rien de plus : Carole était belle, elle était sexy, c'était indéniable, et un seul coup d'œil sur les autres hommes lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas indifférents. Mais même s'il avait une brûlante érection dans le pantalon, ce n'était pas grâce à elle. Et bien qu'elle soit magnifique, ce n'était pas son corps qui le faisait réagir.

Il joua tout en se mordillant la lèvre pour éviter de gémir une fois qu'il eut reposé les yeux sur son premier officier : celui-ci tapotait des doigts sur les cartes alors qu'il réfléchissait à des statistiques, sachant très bien qu'il pourrait se faire avoir par le bluff… Ses yeux n'osaient, depuis longtemps, plus vraiment regarder les gens, gênés de cette nudité si peu vulcaine...

Mais Kirk trouvait cette attitude sexy, enfin… Très excitante. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise : heureusement, la table cachait son petit problème, et même ceux à côté de lui -soit uniquement Uhura, à-présent, Janice étant partie- n'avaient rien vu. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de sauter sur son second, maintenant.

Mccoy lui, avait tout vu, avait tout compris, et trouvait la situation de plus en plus dangereuse. Jim était obnubilé, il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir avec une telle intensité. Aussi se leva-t-il et vint jusqu'à lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

- « Hé oh, pas de messes basses, les gars. On ne triche pas. » Grogna Scotty.

Mccoy l'ignora. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son speech à son capitaine il retourna à sa place.

Il avait quasiment réussi à le calmer, à la fois en lui faisant peur, mais aussi en l'aidant à penser à autre chose pour faire passer son érection. Et Jim avait réagi comme il l'attendait : après tout, le docteur le connaissait trop bien.

Les parties se suivirent encore et Spock fut le suivant -encore une fois- à devoir se déshabiller.

- « Bon bin, cette fois-ci, c'est le pantalon que vous devez tomber. » Ricana Chekov.

- « Suis-je vraiment obligé ? » Protesta le Vulcain dont les joues étaient devenues un peu plus colorées.

- « C'est le jeu, mon vieux ! » Ricana Scotty.

Spock grommela.

- « Si vous ne voulez pas vous déshabiller, on vous donne un gage. » S'amusa Chekov.

- « Oh très bien je choisis le gage. »

- « Les gages sont d'ordre sexuel. » Poursuit Sulu. « Vous êtes sûr ? »

- « Fort bien. » Grogna-t-il. « Vous les humains, avez vraiment de curieux _jeux_. »

Il se leva rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie qu'on lui donne un gage sexuel à faire devant tout le monde.

Connaissant bien l'imagination que pouvaient avoir les humains, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de tester. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son pantalon, et il commença à défaire les boutons, un par un… Il défit les quatre…

Jim savait qu'il devait se contrôler, les paroles de Leonard avaient été justes, et il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, mais bon Bieu, il avait tellement envie de voir Spock presque nu ! Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses mains, comme à peu près tout le monde : voir un vulcain se déshabiller, c'était trop rare pour rater ça. Spock sentait les regards sur lui, et ça le gênait plus que tout. Sa respiration s'accéléra, mais il s'exécuta quand même.

Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes.

Jim n'en perdit pas une miette : les cuisses de Spock étaient musclées et fines, si bien taillées, ses mollets tout aussi puissants… Quant à ses fesses…

… Elles étaient musculeuses, un peu fermes et rondes, mais surtout, elles semblaient moelleuses. Il avait une chute de reins magnifique, et ses hanches dessinaient des creux d'une esthétique parfaite sur la fin du bassin et le début de la cuisse, de façon pas trop prononcée, mais néanmoins, tout comme ses abdominaux, légèrement apparents.

Un corps clairement et indéniablement harmonieux…

Spock commença ensuite à plier son pantalon comme il l'avait fait pour ses deux hauts, mais Mccoy, agacé, le lui arracha des mains pour le balancer en arrière. Le propriétaire lui jeta un regard froid et perplexe, mais finalement se rassit. On lui redonna des jetons et la partie continua.

- « Vous n'avez pas de sexe ? » Demanda innocemment Chekov à Spock.

Ce dernier manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé en entendant ça et McCoy partit dans un fou rire, suivi bien vite des autres qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer sous cette question stupide.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Bin oui, c'est une question légitime : on est tous les deux en slip, mais moi, on voit que j'ai un sexe, et vous on dirait pas. »

McCoy s'esclaffa encore plus. Spock détourna les yeux, exaspéré par une telle question et profondément gêné : parler de sexe pour un vulcain, ce n'était pas vraiment facile, même si c'était au niveau anatomique. Néanmoins, il se convainquit de répondre de façon logique et surtout évasivement.

- « Les vulcains ont une anatomie différente de celle des humains. Avant de poser des questions stupides, réfléchissez ! Toutes les espèces ne sont pas bâties comme les humains. » Cracha-t-il presque.

Le silence revint doucement et la partie reprit, les joueurs oubliant ce petit incident de parcours.

* * *

**Mais que vas t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hai Hai !**

**me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, alors est-ce que Kirk vas sauter sur Spock en plein milieux de la partie ou rester sage ?**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Tout ça, c'était trop pour Jim, et sous les conseils que son confident lui avait murmurés à l'oreille, il préféra quitter la partie. Tout le monde protesta, mais il rétorqua qu'il était le capitaine et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, les quittant avec un sourire, et Carole fut légèrement déçue.

Mccoy suivit bien vite le mouvement et poursuivit le blond après avoir renfilé ses vêtements. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint son Capitaine, il l'invita à boire un dernier verre dans son infirmerie.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Malgré les deux départs, le groupe restant poursuivit la partie. Spock ne savait pas trop pourquoi Kirk était parti, mais le regard qu'il lui avait jeté avait ramené dans sa tête les flashes du Pon Farr.

- « Spock, vous savez que vous jouez votre slip, là. »

Cette phrase ramena le vulcain à la réalité.

Là, c'était Scotty qui parlait. Il voyait le vulcain miser dangereusement, et si jamais il perdait, il devrait enlever son sous-vêtement et, en gros, se retrouver entièrement à poil. Plusieurs parties s'étaient poursuivies sans que qui que ce soit ne perde tous ses jetons. Néanmoins, trois des joueurs n'en avaient presque plus, la partie était serrée.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Bin oui, c'est le jeu. Une fois que vous avez perdu 5 fois tous vos jetons, vous vous retrouvez complètement nu, et vous ne pouvez plus jouer. » Expliqua Sulu.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Bin oui, c'est logique ! »

- « Mais Carole n'a pas eu à se mettre entièrement nue, avant de perdre son droit de jouer. Donc, je ne devrais déjà plus avoir le droit de jouer, mais vu que vous ne m'avez pas arrêté, je pensais que maintenant, je jouais sans risque. »

Uhura ricana.

- « Les règles sont les règles, mais elle sont un peu différentes pour les filles. »

Spock haussa un sourcil puis se leva pour réenfiler en vitesse son pantalon avant de remettre son haut.

- « Je pense avoir encore moins saisi comment les humains peuvent s'amuser à ce genre de _jeu_, et encore moins en quoi ils peuvent s'amuser à voir des gens se déshabiller. »

Il partit en vitesse de la salle.

- « Ça devait être trop exotique pour lui. » Ricana Chekov, s'attirant le regard noir de la brune.

- « Bon, je pense que continuer la partie maintenant ne serait plus vraiment intéressant, on s'est déjà bien amusés. » Fit Sulu tout en remettant ses chaussettes puis ses chaussures.

Tout le monde le suivit, se souhaitant ensuite la bonne nuit, leurs pudeur retrouvées, bien qu'aucun joueur ne semblait gêné par ces quelques heures de relâchement et d'amusement légèrement « limite », voire plus que limite, si on considérait le règlement de Starfleet.

Ils redevenaient des collègues avec les mêmes limites qu'auparavant, même le jeune Chekov se pliait à cet accord commun, malgré son jeune âge. Ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce resterait dans cette pièce. Sauf peut-être pour Carole qui, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir le Capitaine dans son lit, allait essayer de se trouver un autre partenaire.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk faisait tourner le liquide rouge vif dans son verre tout en humant l'arôme.

- « Alors comme ça, tu es attiré par Spock ? Je t'ai vu le regarder, si j'étais pas intervenu, tu lui aurais sauté dessus avant la fin de la partie. »

- « Leonard, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son verre.

Lorsque Jim utilisait son prénom, c'était toujours sérieux.

- « Merde, Jim, qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? C'est ton premier officier ! C'est Spock, quoi ! »

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que j'y fasse, c'est comme ça. »

- « C'est peut-être juste un passage. »

- « Je ne sais pas. »

- « Tu sais ce que tu vas devoir faire, si ce n'est pas juste une passade ? »

- « Je ne virerai pas Spock pour ça. »

- « Alors je serais dans l'obligation de faire un rapport à Starfleet. »

Cette fois-ci, Jim leva les yeux.

- « Tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi ? » Grogna le capitaine.

Mais le médecin ne se laissa pas démonter.

- « Parce que c'est dangereux. »

- « C'est pas dangereux ! »

McCoy claqua ses deux mains sur la table.

- « Putain Jim, si, c'est dangereux, et tu sais très bien pourquoi, tous les capitaines le savent : avoir une relation avec un membre de l'équipage est interdit à la fois pour éviter la manipulation du partenaire ou l'abus de pouvoir. C'est dangereux, parce qu'un ennemi pourrait utiliser ça contre toi, t'utiliser pour avoir le vaisseau, t'utiliser contre Starfleet. C'est aussi pour éviter le favoritisme et la surprotection ! »

- « Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, hein ! Tu as un remède toi, à ça ? » Grogna Kirk en réponse.

- « Déjà, j'aimerais comprendre. »

- « Bin moi aussi ! » Jim vociféra quasiment sa dernière réplique.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes entre les deux hommes.

- « Tu sais, un jour, il s'était confié à moi… Il existe chez les vulcains un mot spécial pour désigner les âmes-sœurs. C'est T'hy'la, c'est un lien très fort parait-il. Quand il m'en avait parlé, j'avais juste trouvé ça intéressant. Aujourd'hui, plus j'y pense, plus j'aimerais être le sien, de T'hy'la.

- « Arf, Jim... » Bones se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index, puis se frotta les yeux avant de se relever.

Jim but son verre cul sec et de rage le balança sur un mur. Le verre se brisa sous le choc, Bones ne s'en formalisa pas, voir même s'en fichu totalement, bien que ça démontrait l'état intérieur de Kirk.

- « En tant qu'ami, tu me dirais quoi ? »

- « Jim, c'est compliqué. Est-ce-que tu es sûr que Spock est celui qu'il te faut ? Rien que pour cette raison, je te dirais de faire attention. »

- « C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Il se leva vivement et commença à sortir mais fut retenu par McCoy.

- « Cependant, je ne peux que t'encourager dans une relation qui pourrait te permettre d'être moins seul. En tant que médecin de bord et membre de Starfleet, je te déconseille d'essayer quelque chose de mauvais et dangereux. Néanmoins, en tant que médecin aussi, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une dépression parce que tu te sens seul, et que tu dois taire tes sentiments. Jim, tu sais que je ne ferai pas un rapport à Starfleet ! Écoute : de mon point de vue en tant que médecin, le risque le plus proche est celui de la dépression, et il est donc le premier à traiter. Néanmoins, je te surveillerai étroitement, et si je vois que tu déconnes, compte sur moi pour te remettre sur le chemin. »

Jim se tourna vers Leonard.

- « Allez viens là, gamin ! » Ricana McCoy tout en tendant les bras pour enlacer son ami.

- « Merci, Bones ! »

- « Mais si ce diable ose te faire du mal, j'irai en faire de la chair à pâté. »

Jim ricana de ces mots puis quitta son meilleur ami. C'est fou le nombre de fois où il avait compté sur lui. Il était toujours là, et il espérait le garder encore longtemps.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock était rentré dans ses appartements : il réfléchissait à comment on pouvait s'amuser avec ce style de jeu. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils faire ça aussi facilement ? C'en était presque hallucinant.

Il s'était prêté au jeu pour voir, pour apprendre, pour découvrir et s'insérer un peu mieux dans ce vaisseau rempli d'humains grouillants et brailleurs, bien loin du calme des Vulcains. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils faire des choses aussi gênantes ?

Qu'importe.

Il remit en place une poterie vulcaine avant de commencer à enlever ses chaussures. Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.

- « Capitaine ? Il y a un problème ?

- « Spock ! Je peux entrer ? »

Spock se déplaça sur le côté et laissa passer son Capitaine. Jim ne voulait pas être ici, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : l'alcool dans son sang lui enlevait le contrôle de ses pensées qui déviaient encore une fois sur Spock depuis qu'il était rentré dans ses quartiers.

Un instant, il en était même venu à jalouser McCoy, car lui pouvait le toucher lorsqu'il lui faisait passer un examen médical, pour dire, son cas était grave. Il fallait qu'il se soigne et quelle meilleure façon de se soigner que d'aller trouver l'objet de ses désirs ?

Non, Jim ne voulais pas être là, il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de répréhensible, mais ce besoin, cette envie… Comment pouvait-il ne pas succomber ? C'était un homme, un humain, il avait besoin de contact, de chaleur… Il avait besoin de Spock… Plus qu'en simple premier officier… Plus qu'en simple ami...

« _Laissez-vous allez !_ » Entendit-il dans son oreille.

Les paroles de Spock Mirror, encore et toujours au mauvais moment.

Il s'approcha doucement du vulcain qui recula un peu, toujours légèrement bouleversé par les souvenir érotique qui lui était revenue en tête, mais s'arrêta quand il se sentit proche du mur. Jim l'encadra de ses bras.

- « Capitaine ? » S'interrogea Spock, plus que surpris de ce comportement.

- « Si vous saviez ! »

Sans même laisser à Spock le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son corps se pressa contre celui du vulcain, et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur son cou, savourant la peau un peu acide de Spock. Les lèvres et les dents commencèrent à entamer cette peau vierge, avant que sa langue ne vienne remonter jusqu'à la mâchoire, caressant la veine palpitante de Spock.

Elle glissa un peu derrière le lobe de l'oreille, mais préféra parcourir l'os de la mâchoire, empêchant en même temps le vulcain de s'échapper. Il caressa les lèvres pulpeuses de son ami avant de les capturer dans un baiser intense. À ce moment-là, ses mains restées calmes s'aventurèrent sur le corps chaud du brun. Bon sang, il en avait eu envie toute la soirée, c'était comme trouver une bouteille d'eau après avoir marché cinq heures dans le désert.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui et frotta son érection douloureuse. Il était maintenant en train de malaxer les fesses de Spock, descendant un peu, juste à la pliure les cuisses et la chair ferme du fessier.

Spock, lui, sentait toute l'excitation de Jim. C'était assez impressionnant et étrange, il était surpris et avait un peu peur : que devait-il faire ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

La logique le poussait à rejeter Jim et en même temps à accepter ce qui se produisait. Il sursauta quand il sentit l'érection de Jim contre son bassin et ses mains baladeuses le toucher là où personne ne l'avait encore touché. Pourquoi Jim était-il en train de l'embrasser ?

Spock poussa brusquement son capitaine pour se dégager de lui et de cette étreinte totalement incongrue.

- « Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? »

- « Spock ! Ne me rejetez pas ! »

- « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Est-ce la continuité de votre stupide jeu de ce soir ? N'en avez-vous pas eu assez ? » Demanda Spock, perplexe, essayant de comprendre cette attitude.

- « Au contraire ! J'en ai eu trop, et maintenant j'ai besoin de plus. »

Jim, ne se préoccupant pas plus du rejet de Spock, entreprit un mouvement pour se coller de nouveau à lui. Il le plaqua au mur cette fois-ci plus violemment, et passa rapidement ses mains sur le torse de son premier officier. Ce dernier rentra le ventre par réflexe et se tortilla pour se dégager sans le pouvoir réellement.

- « Capitaine ! Ji... Jim ! Arrêtez ça, je ne veux pas ! »

Mais le blond n'eut pour réponse que de se presser un peu plus contre lui, lui écartant maintenant les jambes de façon beaucoup plus abrupte et le soulevant légèrement pour frotter l'entrejambe de Spock contre sa cuisse. Le vulcain eut un mouvement de recul à ce contact : une décharge électrique venait de le parcourir, et une sensation délicieuse naissait doucement en lui.

Son esprit fut encore assailli d'images, il se voyait lui-même quand il avait écarté les cuisses de son capitaine pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément, son corps se souvenait de la sensation, se souvenait du plaisir…

Du plaisir ?

Lors de son Pon Farr, il n'avait pas analysé ce qu'il ressentait, et s'en souvenait donc très peu, mais aujourd'hui tout semblait lui revenir en mémoire, comme si on avait ouvert une boite dans son esprit, comme si son corps abandonnait son amnésie.

Non il ne voulait pas ressentir ça, il ne voulait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer.

- « Vous vous vengez de ce que je vous ai fait ? »

Jim, en entendant cela, s'arrêta net et se dégagea légèrement de Spock pour relever la tête et croiser le regard ébène de son numéro un.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Vous vous vengez à cause du Pon Farr ? »

- « C'est ce que vous croyez ? »

- « Je ne vois pas d'autre explication logique à votre comportement. »

- « Alors, revoyez votre logique. » Fit Kirk d'un ton calme.

Tout en parlant, il s'était dégagé de Spock, qui avait immédiatement repris une position correcte. À la fin de sa phrase, il sortit des quartiers du vulcain. Sa phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, plus froide encore que la glace d'Andor.

Lui ? Vouloir se venger ?

Ce n'était pas ça du tout, Spock n'avait rien compris, ou rien voulut comprendre. Il ne lui en voudrait jamais d'avoir eu besoin d'aide pour quelque chose, même pour ce genre de chose, et jamais il n'aurait cherché à se venger. Alors, pourquoi Spock croyait-il cela ?

Ses sentiments étaient-ils à ce point incompris ?

Il voulait Spock, pas abuser de lui !

Il retourna dans ses quartiers. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être difficile, parfois, d'être capitaine d'un vaisseau, d'être amoureux de son premier officier, d'être un humain illogique et incompris. C'était usant.

De son côté, Spock regarda Jim partir, puis réajusta ses vêtements. Il réfléchit rapidement puis trouva une conclusion acceptable. Il fallait maintenant qu'il arrête de se voiler la face : sa relation avec Jim était profondément changée.

Il avait facilement cédé la dernière fois, parce qu'après tout il aimait l'Enterprise, il aimait vivre ce genre d'aventures, mais ce n'était plus possible. Il fallait qu'il quitte l'Enterprise avant que ça ne dégénère davantage.

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'Enterprise devait à-présent se rendre sur Draylon afin d'observer les progrès des Drayliens et surtout pour rencontrer l'éminent Professeur Taros Yun, travaillant sur l'amélioration des systèmes d'armement et tactiques. Il avait promis de fournir à la Fédération ses améliorations, et bien que la Fédération glorifiait davantage l'exploration et la découverte que la guerre, les querelles entre les Klingons et les Romuliens ne permettaient en aucun cas de se relâcher.

C'était donc une mission relativement importante, mais qui ne devait pas poser plus de problèmes que ça. C'est pourquoi Spock décida de profiter de cette occasion pour demander un congé.

Depuis la soirée Poker, Jim avait fait comme si de rien n'était, il ne s'était ni excusé, et n'avait plus retenté quoi que ce soit. Après en avoir parlé à Bones, celui-ci l'avait menacé de faire un rapport à Starfleet même s'ils savaient tous deux que ça pouvait dans certains cas lui coûter sa place de Capitaine.

Ainsi, Jim préférait se tenir tranquille. Il évitait simplement un peu plus son second et était devenu un peu sec avec lui, ce qui au fond ne déplaisait pas au vulcain. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché plus loin. L'humain était un être illogique, essayer de le comprendre serait une perte de temps. Et lui, eh bien, il avait médité. Beaucoup, pour effacer, pour oublier…

Il s'était donc contenté de suivre l'attitude de son capitaine, mais n'avait néanmoins pas oublié son projet de quitter l'Enterprise. Jim pouvait recommencer à tout moment, et pour lui, il valait mieux partir.

Il demanda donc son congé sur la nouvelle Vulcain ou Vulcain 2 comme on avait fini par l'appeler. L'Enterprise devait, pour se rendre sur Draylon, passer non loin de la planète, seule une bifurcation de trajectoire de quatre heures était nécessaire pour l'y déposé.

Kirk accéda bien évidement à sa requête : Spock n'avait jamais pris de congé, il était donc légitime de lui autoriser celui-ci, surtout quand la mission en cours ne requérait pas de façon absolu la présence du vulcain.

- « Monsieur Sulu, mettez le cap sur Vulcain 2. »

- « C'est fait. » Répondit le Japonais.

Quelques heures plus tard, Spock fut téléporté sur la planète chaude. L'Enterprise repartit alors pour Draylon avec un Jim déjà triste de devoir se séparer de son second.

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Spock, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda son père le voyant arriver.

Spock l'avait rejoint dans le nouveau bureau qui lui avait été attribué pour son statut d'ambassadeur.

- « J'ai décidé de venir et de rester ici. » Répondit-il tout simplement.

- « Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »

Spock se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de parler. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de T'Pau.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la salua, son père se rapprocha d'eux.

- « Toi qui défendais si bien ton choix de rester dans Starfleet, je me demande ce qui t'a poussé à changer d'avis. » Continua-t-elle.

- « Les humains sont trop illogiques ! » Fut sa seul réponse. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Spock sortit de la pièce, il était simplement passé annoncer sa présence, mais maintenant qu'il avait décidé de rester, il lui fallait trouver un endroit où habiter, et un travail, entre autres. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il devait dire pour justifier son choix, mais qu'importe, on n'irait pas lui reprocher de revenir parmi les siens.

T'Pau s'approcha de Sarek.

- « À mon avis, ce n'est pas que pour cette raison que ton fils est revenu, Sarek ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Trois jours étaient passés. Spock avait pu se trouver un endroit où loger assez rapidement. Après tout, il était assez connu parmi les Vulcains autant pour sa demi humanité que ses exploits au sein de la Fédération. Sarek lui avait fait savoir que l'Académie des Sciences, qui avait été reformée, acceptait de lui offrir un travail. Il devait donc s'y rendre afin de rencontrer son supérieur et de commencer à travailler.

Il monta les escaliers menant vers les locaux de l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain 2. Ils avaient été bâtis directement dans la roche, ce qui apportait quelque avantage, mais surtout un inconvénient négligeable, c'est que la roche coupait les communications inter-spatiales. Négligeable, car de toute façon, l'Académie n'avait pas besoin d'établir ce genre de connexions.

Et au besoin, un poste était prévu à cet effet sur le haut de la montagne.

Il s'avança dans les couloirs, ayant revêtu une tenue typiquement vulcaine, après avoir fait tomber son uniforme bleu, un pantalon sombre et des demi-bottes, principalement cachées par un long vêtement souple, gris anthracite, un sous-pull noir remontant jusqu'à la moitié de sa gorge.

Il était assez élégant dans ces habits, même si pour un vulcain, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Après avoir monté quelques escaliers en plus, il entra dans le bureau de celui qui serait son nouveau supérieur. Il fut surprit de voir de qui il s'agissait.

- « Spock ! »

- « Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'attendre plus longtemps. »

- « Certes ! À ce que je vois, finalement, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre place dans cet univers, vu que vous changez encore d'orientation. Sachez une chose, je ne tolérerai pas votre instabilité, alors tâchez de régler ce problème. »

Spock serra les dents : son nouveau supérieur n'était autre que Sirik, l'une des brutes de son enfance qui l'avait cherché et insulté pour tester son émotivité. Plus vieux que lui, il avait néanmoins obtenu son entrée à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain plus tard que lui -bien que lui ait refusé d'y entrer-.

La seule chose qu'espérait maintenant Spock, était qu'il ne cherche pas à le titiller comme il avait pu le faire dans son enfance, mais d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, ce n'était pas gagné. Spock s'approcha d'un pas, sûr de lui, et montra une assurance presque insolente.

- « Je ne suis en rien instable. Il est logique pour un être vivant d'évoluer. Stagner est au contraire contre-productif. En outre, je suis là pour travailler, pas pour avoir une discussion sur ma soi-disant instabilité, ou sur l'évolution d'un être vivant. »

- « Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de votre répartie ! »

Sirik se retourna et saisit une pile de dossiers qu'il tendit à Spock.

- « Vous vous chargerez des cours de Sciences Spatiales pour la sections B. Lorsque vous ne serez pas en cours, vous serez l'un de mes assistants. Mon laboratoire est en salle 34. Une chance que vous soyez en avance, vous donnerez votre premier cours d'ici un quart d'heure, salle 8. »

Spock acquiesça et sortit déposer les dossiers sur le tout petit bureau réservé aux assistants.

Par manque de place, tous les assistants se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, presque collés les uns aux autres pour travailler. C'était loin de son fauteuil confortable d'officier scientifique de l'Enterprise, mais il ne devait plus penser à ça, il ne devait plus penser à Kirk et encore moins regretter sa décision de le quitter.

«_Non_ » Se corrigea-t-il «_ De regretter d'avoir quitté l'Enterprise_ ».

Il retint un soupir et n'eut pas le temps de regarder le contenu des dossiers. Il devait se rendre à son premier cours. Dans un sens, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait déjà eu à tenir ce rôle lorsqu'il était à l'Académie de Starfleet.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, il se promit d'être le meilleur vulcain possible, afin qu'on ne lui reproche rien et encore moins qu'on lui dise que les humains avaient déteint sur lui.

Il entra dans la salle d'un pas sec et désinvolte, et fit face aux quelques jeunes qui se levèrent en le voyant arriver. Il n'était pas plus d'une dizaine : forcément avec la destruction de la planète, il restait peu de vulcains et, par extension, peu de jeunes vulcains.

Il commença son cour en improvisant, comme il n'avait rien préparé, mais cela sembla fonctionner. Au bout de deux heures, il envoya ses élèves dans la salle des consoles pour un entraînement intensif de connaissances, puis il rejoignit le laboratoire de Sirik où trois autres assistants travaillaient déjà avec lui.

« _Peut-être que j'arriverai à m'y faire _» Songea-t-il.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Une dizaine de jours était passée, Spock s'intégrait plutôt bien dans la communauté et fournissait un travail exemplaire, même meilleur que les « vrais vulcains » comme aimait souvent le préciser Sirik. Ce jour-là, c'était un jour de repos pour lui, T'Pau l'avait invité : officiellement, elle voulait s'enquérir de son avis sur un sujet houleux au sein de la Fédération.

Mais en réalité, la vieille vulcaine avait une idée toute autre en tête, et ce n'est qu'à la fin de leur conversation qu'elle se lança.

- « Spock, avant de partir, rappelle-moi ton âge. » Demanda-t-elle.

Spock fut surpris de la demande, mais répondit quand même.

- « 32 ans. »

- « Donc, tu devrais bientôt faire face au Pon Farr ? As-tu réfléchi à cela ? »

Sa question sous entendait qu'il ait réfléchi à choisir une femme. Ce qui l'étonna : les vulcains n'avaient pas pour habitude de parler de ce sujet, et encore moins de commencer une discussion tournant autour. Mais il comprit pourquoi elle lui demandait cela : les vulcains ne devenaient matures que vers 24 ou 25 ans, et le premier Pon Farr de leur cycle commençait naturellement 7 ans plus tard.

Il était donc dans la tranche d'âge « critique ». En outre, il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais abordé le sujet, si l'espèce n'avait pas été en danger. Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas.

- « Tu y as déjà fait face. » Fit-elle plus sur le ton de l'affirmation que de la question.

Spock acquiesça.

- « Comment l'as-tu passé ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté les humains ? »

- « Oui ! »

- « Spock ! » Gronda-t-elle de sa voix profonde.

Il la regarda, et elle lui fit signe de s'agenouiller, ce que fit Spock. Le plus jeune vulcain releva le visage, préparant son esprit : il le savait, la seule chose logique était qu'elle voie, et même s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de ça, bien qu'il savait qu'elle allait respecter certaine barrière et rester en surface... Il ne pouvait pas désobéir.

La Vulcaine posa donc ses doigts sur son visage et entra en fusion mentale avec lui. Une fois terminé, elle rompit le contact, et Spock risqua un regard vers elle avant de baisser la tête.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk était arrivé sur Draylon et avait rencontré le professeur Taros Yun. Ses travaux avaient très bien avancé, il avait mis au point un nouveau type d'arme, des mines spatiales. Les mines lancées dans l'espace pouvaient être dirigées vers une cible en particulier et exploser à son contact, ou au contact de boucliers.

L'avantage résidait à la fois dans la puissance offensive, mais aussi le peu d'énergie que cela demandait pour les lancer et les diriger. Ce qui, en cas de problème technique majeur lors d'un combat, de dégâts trop importants, ou de défaillance totale des armes, permettait quand même de se défendre et d'attaquer.

Kirk reçut la permission de Starfleet de faire installer ce dispositif afin de le tester, ce qui impliquait l'immobilisation de l'Enterprise durant une semaine. Kirk offrit donc à ses officiers une permission sur la planète après autorisation du gouverment. Lui aussi s'octroya un peu de repos.

Assis dans un bar, il sirotait son second verre de la soirée, ne profitant même pas de la vue des jolies femmes qui dansaient derrière lui. La couleur marron-doré de son verre était bien plus intéressante. Le liquide n'était pas spécialement bon, voire plutôt mauvais pour ses papilles humaines, mais la couleur lui rappelait les yeux de Spock.

Il lui manquait atrocement, mais il allait revenir prochainement : une fois qu'ils auraient terminé leur mission sur cette planète, ils retourneraient le chercher. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de déprimer.

- « Hé bien, tu en fais une de ces têtes, Jim ! » Taquina Bones, qui venait de le trouver et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- « Non, pas spécialement… » Marmonna le capitaine.

- « Tu rigoles ? Ça fait deux semaines que t'es dépité. Tu le caches bien pour l'équipage, mais je te connais mieux qu'eux. Pourquoi tu ne profites pas de cette permission pour te détendre ? Pense à Scotty qui est en train de surveiller les installations, et amuse-toi aussi pour lui. Regarde toutes ces jolies filles…

- « Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

- « Tu penses toujours à Spock ? Ça ne t'est pas passé ? »

- « Je dois avoir un problème, Bones. »

Jim se tourna vers lui.

- « Je n'ai plus de désir pour qui que ce soit d'autre, je n'ai plus envie de me retrouver dans d'autres bras que les siens, et il me manque. »

Il rigola nerveusement.

- « Je dois être tordu ! J'imagine que tu vas finir par me démettre de mon commandement pour folie ! »

McCoy soupira.

- « L'amour n'est pas pour moi un motif valable pour démettre quelqu'un de son poste. Tu continues à faire ton boulot de façon habituelle, mais pour combien de temps ? Ton état mental dépérit ! »

- « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ? »

- « Tu pourrais lui en parler, lui avouer tes sentiments quand tu le reverras, pour clarifier les choses et te libérer de ce poids. »

- « Tu rigoles ? Il ne comprendrait pas, déjà, il a cru que je me vengeais. Non, non, ça ne servirait à rien. »

- « Et alors, tu comptes faire quoi ? »

- « Continuer à refouler, je ne peux faire que ça. »

- « Et finir par tomber malade, surtout. Allez, dans deux jours, on repart, et il nous en faudra 10 pour le retrouver. »

- « Ouais ! »

Jim avala son verre cul sec et regarda son ami avec un doux sourire.

* * *

**Qui a envie de mettre des baffes à Spock ?**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Haha**

**vous avez envie de lui faire entendre raison à ce fichu vulcain xD**

**Attention ce chapitre risque de hautement vous frustrer.**

**Sinon désolé de ne poster que maintenant, mais je ne pouvais pas posté avant parce que j'aidais ma sœur à déménager et qu'il y avait pas internet (vous vous en foutez de ma vie hein ^^) bref donc pour me faire pardonner le chap 12 demain ;)**

******Bonne lecture ;) et merci à toute les personnes qui me laisse des reviews, vous êtes adorable.**

* * *

- « Te lier avec un humain, un mâle, en plus ! On peut savoir à quoi tu pensais ? » Fit T'pau.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu. » Siffla-t-il pour se défendre.

- « Bon, je pense que ce n'est pas irréversible. A mon avis, on peut encore briser le lien qui s'est formé entre vous. »

Spock releva les yeux, le regard dur : briser son lien avec Jim ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé.

- « Ça n'a pas été tenté depuis longtemps. » Fit-il.

- « Oui, mais il est logique d'essayer de le briser. Tu ne peux pas choisir un humain, et encore moins un homme, comme partenaire ! Quand Kirk repassera ici pour une mission, on s'en chargera. »

La conversation fut close, et Spock retourna à ses activités. Son père fut informé et préconisa lui aussi de briser le lien entre son fils et Kirk. Spock n'était cependant pas vraiment content que l'on se mêle de sa vie et de sa sexualité. Néanmoins, l'argument « protection de l'espèce » pesait lourd dans la balance : il ne pouvait pas être égoïste, il fallait qu'il aide son peuple à se relever, peu importe le prix qu'il devrait payer pour cela.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait…

\KS/JackB\KS/

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'il s'était installé sur Vulcain 2. Spock s'était bien intégré dans le système. Les cours qu'il donnait n'étaient pas très fatigants, et travailler en tant qu'assistant de Sirik était assez ennuyeux, mais restait un travail convenable. Il savait que Kirk devrait bientôt repasser par la planète, et il pourrait alors lui proposer de briser leur lien.

Assis devant une expérience, il soupira : il n'avait pas envie de briser le lien. Même si c'était la chose la plus logique, ça sonnait faux à ses yeux. La voix de Sirik rompit ses pensées :

- « Spock ! Vous avez les calculs que je vous ai demandés ? »

- « Oui, et vos données de base sont fausses. Si vous les conservez, vous ne pourrez jamais mettre en place un bouclier équilibré. Voici mon rapport avec les calculs que vous m'avez demandés, et mes recherches sur la solution. »

- « Mes données de base ne sont pas fausses. » Répliqua Sirik sans prendre le rapport.

Spock lui tendit davantage son travail, et il fut forcé de le prendre. Il se rassit et continua son travail tout en ignorant son supérieur. Sirik était un idiot qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des erreurs dans son travail, il passait plus son temps à les corriger qu'autre chose.

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'Enterprise s'était placée en orbite autour de Vulcain 2. Kirk y était descendu avec McCoy, Spock ne répondant pas à son communicateur : il l'avait laissé dans une boite chez lui. Il leur fallait donc trouver le vulcain, à-présent. Bones pesta en voyant les autres vulcains : leur logique l'avait toujours horripilé. La souplesse, chez eux, ça n'existait pas, et il avait la rigueur en horreur.

Qu'importe ? De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas là pour s'éterniser.

- « Tu as le communicateur modifié ? » Demanda Jim à son ami.

- « Oui, tiens le voilà… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tenu à en modifier un. »

- « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Il se tut quand il vit une Vulcaine venir vers eux. Elle les accueillit et les guida vers l'Académie des Sciences où devait logiquement se trouver Spock.

- « Aimable comme une porte de prison, mais efficace. » Siffla McCoy.

- « Tais-toi un peu ! » Grogna Jim.

Il arrêta un Vulcain qui était en train de marcher.

- « Bonjour, je suis James Kirk. Nous cherchons Spock… Savez-vous où nous pourrions le trouver ? » Demanda-t-il franchement.

- « Bonjour, je suis Sirik. Si vous cherchez Spock, il est dans mon labo. »

- « Quelles recherches mène-t-il ? » Demanda Leonard.

- « C'est mon assistant. » Répondit froidement le vulcain.

- « Votre assis... » Kirk se racla la gorge. « Où se trouve votre labo ? »

- « Salle 34, je vais vous y conduire. »

- « Je vous remercie. »

Ils avancèrent rapidement jusqu'à une porte portant le numéro 34. Ils entrèrent, et Kirk sentit son cœur se gonfler en voyant son premier officier -même de dos. Il était seul dans le labo, mais même entre mille, il l'aurait reconnu.

- « Spock ! » Appela-t-il en s'approchant.

Le vulcain sursauta presque en entendant la voix familière de son capitaine. Il se tourna en se levant pour faire face au blond.

Il savait qu'il viendrait, mais il pensait que ce serait dans un peu plus longtemps, il ne se sentait pas préparer à lui dire non, mais il devait le faire.

- « Capitaine ? »

- « Vous allez bien ? On est venus vous chercher ! » Sourit-il.

- « Je ne rentre pas avec vous sur l'Enterprise. »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je démissionne. »

Kirk sentit son cœur se broyer dans sa poitrine : ça faisait si mal… Spock le quittait définitivement, il ne voulait plus rentrer sur l'Enterprise, il l'abandonnait… Jim en aurait pleuré, s'il l'avait pu.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Grogna McCoy. « On est venus vous cherchez, il n'y a pas de raison que vous restiez ici. »

Spock se rassit froidement et continua son travail.

- « Vous pouvez partir, rien ne vous retient ici. »

Jim était mortifié. Il faisait chaud, mais il avait atrocement froid. Il sortit le communicateur modifié de sa poche et le posa à-côté de Spock, son instinct avait vu juste.

- « Si vous changez d'avis… » Dit-il, presque abattu.

Voyant que la discussion était close et que Jim ne réagissait pas, attendant une autre réponse que Spock ne lui donnerait pas, McCoy l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Il pouvait imaginer ce que Kirk avait ressenti après les quelques mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé le Vulcain, Jim s'était morfondu de tristesse, et seulement quelques jours avant d'arriver, il avait repris du poil de la bête.

La pensée de revoir Spock lui avait redonné un moral de fer, qui n'avait pas résisté à la lance de glace de Spock.

Sirik les suivit.

- « Vous êtes venus le chercher en vain. Il est maintenant l'un de mes assistants. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était instable, cette humanité en lui n'a rien de bon. J'ai hésité à le prendre. »

Ces mots, sortis de la bouche d'un vulcain, étaient assez inhabituels, sauf quand on admettait le fait qu'il pense réellement cela.

En l'entendant, Jim réagit vivement.

- « Il n'est pas l'un de vos assistants ! Il est mon premier officier, et je compte bien le reprendre à mes côtés ! Il est le meilleur officier que j'aie rencontré, je ne vous permets pas de le dénigrer sans le connaître ! »

- « Oh, mais je le connais. Lui et ses excès de rage, quand nous étions enfants… Votre raisonnement n'a pas de logique : il vous a dit qu'il démissionnait, donc, vous n'avez plus de prise sur lui. Je vous conseille de retourner sur votre Enterprise et de reprendre vos missions, c'est plus logique que de rester ici et d'empester nos locaux… » **(1)**

- « Vous oubliez qu'il là appelé _Capitaine_, ce qui veut dire qu'il le considère toujours comme son supérieur, donc rien n'est perdu. » Siffla McCoy. « En outre, il me semblait que les vulcains était tolérants, mais j'ai rarement entendu des propos aussi racistes ! »

- « Je ramènerai Spock avec moi. » Grogna Kirk.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et partirent, en colère. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Kirk appela immédiatement Uhura.

- « Oui, Capitaine ? »

- « Pouvez-vous vérifier l'état de service de Spock ? »

- « Oui, tout de suite… Une petite minute : son statut est celui de permissionnaire dans nos fichiers, pourquoi demandez-vous cette information ? »

- « Il n'y a rien sur une éventuelle démission ? »

- « Une démission ? Non, rien… »

- « Une demande en ce sens a-t-elle été posée ? »

- « Attendez, je vérifie… Non, il n'y a rien… »

- « D'accord, merci ! »

- « Capitaine ? »

- « Kirk terminé ! »

Jim coupa son communicateur.

- « Bones ! » Couina-t-il. « Il faut trouver une solution. »

- « Capitaine Kirk ? »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le duo était tombé sur Sarek, le père de Spock. Le Vulcain les avait invités dans son bureau, voulant s'entretenir avec le blond. Kirk sentait son sang qui bouillonnait : il voulait agir, attraper Spock et le ramener de force sur le vaisseau, s'il le fallait… Mais il ne pouvait refuser à l'ambassadeur une entrevue.

Ils étaient tous les trois entrés dans le bureau spacieux et sobre du vulcain. Jim s'était assis en face de lui, et Bones restait debout, un peu à l'écart.

Sarek lui demanda de laisser son fils sur la planète et de ne pas chercher à le récupérer. Kirk protesta vivement : il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Spock. C'est alors que Sarek lui expliqua alors la nature de leur lien, et des problèmes à la fois moraux et raciaux que cela engendrait : les vulcains ne pouvaient plus se permettre de faire ce que bon leur semblaient, ils devaient désormais agir pour le bien de la race, et Spock ne faisait pas exception.

Il lui proposa alors une méthode pour briser le lien, lui expliqua les risques, et Mccoy intervint afin d'en savoir plus.

- « Écoutez, Spock est un vulcain, il a besoin d'être parmi les siens, réfléchissez à ma proposition : une fois que vous aurez brisé le lien, vous comprendrez. Les sentiments d'amitié qui vous animent disparaîtront. Vous n'aurez pas de peine à le laisser ici. »

- « J'ai besoin de réfléchir ! » Indiqua le capitaine bouleversé par cette révélation.

- « C'est tout-à-fait naturel. Venez me trouvez quand vous aurez accepté. » Dit-il d'une telle façon qu'en réalité, il y avait pas de place pour la réflexion.

Bones et Kirk sortirent du bureau et ne parlèrent pas : Kirk avait besoin de réfléchir. Si ça se trouve, ses sentiments pour Spock n'étaient dûs qu'au lien qu'ils partageaient ? Il n'y voyait absolument pas clair et si tout ce qu'il avait ressentit pour le vulcain, jusqu'à l'amitié avait été biaisé ? Il ne savait pas, ça ne sonnait pas dans sa tête, rien ne sonnait, il se sentait tellement abattu que son instinct ne réagissait plus et son mental l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps.

_Un lien banal et faible_, lui avait dit Sarek, mais qui avait apparemment suffit à provoquer tout ça en lui… C'était un peu gros. En bref, il restait perplexe, mais il ne voulait plus souffrir.

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Hé bien, Spock, il faut croire que votre capitaine tient vraiment à vous reprendre avec lui. »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Les humains n'aiment pas beaucoup les vulcains, en général : ils nous trouvent trop logiques. Il faut croire que vous n'avez pas fait cet effet-là. »

- « Qu'est-ce-que vous sous-entendez ? »

- « Que pour qu'il vous apprécie autant, vous n'avez sûrement pas dû donner l'image que vous auriez dû donner en tant que Vulcain. »

Spock se leva : cela faisait 18 fois que Sirik sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas un véritable vulcain, et il commençait à en avoir assez.

- « Si mon Capitaine semble m'apprécier, c'est simplement que nous avons su être suffisamment souples, chacun de notre côté, pour se comprendre en dépit de nos différences raciales. Votre propos n'a donc pas de base stable. Les relations inter-espèces ne sont pas toutes mauvaises. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Spock sortit rapidement et n'entendit pas la dernière phrase de son supérieur. Il commençait à se faire tard, et il rentrait tranquillement chez lui.

Une fois arrivé, il se posa un instant avant de se diriger vers la boite qui contenait ses anciennes affaires… Son uniforme et son communicateur… En le voyant, il sortit celui que lui avait donné Kirk.

Il n'avait pas été facile de dire non à son capitaine, de lui dire qu'il partait… Surtout qu'il n'en avait pas envie…

Envie ? Émotion humaine, encore, mais c'était comme ça : il préférait les aventures sur l'Enterprise, il se sentait mieux parmi ces humains qui ne le comprenaient pas, que parmi les siens qui ne l'acceptaient pas vraiment. Il s'était senti vraiment utile sur le vaisseau, alors qu'actuellement, il s'ennuyait…

Mais peu importait, il ne pouvait pas retourner sur l'Enterprise. Il faudrait aussi qu'il parle à Kirk du moyen pour briser le lien. Il y avait peu de risques, mais la cassure pouvait être douloureuse.

Il caressa son uniforme : en fait, il souffrait de cette situation… Puis il regarda son pad, la lettre de démission qu'il devait envoyé depuis près d'un mois, il ne l'avait toujours pas fait, en faite il avait oublier. C'était étrange, depuis le Pon Faar il en avait garder un exemplaire, près à l'envoyé dés qu'il le faudrait, mais en arrivant sur la planète il n'y avait pas penser une seule seconde, il avait oublié, c'était étrange, parce qu'il n'oubliait jamais rien en général.

Il allait appuyé sur le bouton pour envoyer le formulaire, puis se ravisa. Il le ferait quand le lien serait couper ça vaudrait mieux. Il éteignit le pad et partit se coucher.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Bones et Kirk étaient retournés sur l'Enterprise.

Kirk avait besoin de réfléchir, besoin de remettre toutes ses idées en place : qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait être compliqué… Gérer ses émotions, ses sentiments, savoir ce qui était vrai et faux ?

Un véritable casse-tête. Il ne pouvait même pas se fier à son atout majeur : son instinct, potentiellement influencé par le lien… Instinct qui lui criait d'ailleurs d'aller récupérer Spock quoi qu'il en coûte. Et pour ça il devait remercier son ami Bones qui l'avait revigorer un peu.

Puis le médecin lui avait conseillé de se détendre et de se reposer : trop de bouleversements émotionnels fatiguaient et faussaient les décisions, c'était bien connu. Mais Kirk n'y arrivait pas : il se rappelait de la froideur de Spock. Vulcain était synonyme de chaud, en surface, à première vue, mais si on bousculait cette idée juste un peu, on tombait sur la froideur incarnée. Le corps était chaud, la planète était chaude, mais l'esprit, glacial.

Finalement, Kirk arriva à s'endormir un peu, et lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, les yeux brûlants et secs, la bouche pâteuse, il comprit :

Spock n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Le Pon Farr n'avait été qu'un moment instinctif, quand le corps, pour survivre, reprend le dessus sur l'esprit. Il ne voyait rien d'autre en lui que le Capitaine, l'ami éventuellement… Rien de plus. Ses dernières actions l'avaient poussé à quitter l'Enterprise.

C'était lui qui avait tout gâché, il l'avait fait fuir, il n'avait pas le droit de le pourchasser, de le retenir de partir, de le ramener avec lui. C'était la décision de Spock, et il fallait qu'il la respecte.

Il ne devait plus penser à lui, à son égoïsme et sa passion, il devait penser au bien-être de Spock, et Spock avait besoin des siens, il avait besoin de leur logique et de leur froideur, plutôt que le l'émotivité humaine.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Il regarda l'heure : il était tôt, mais ça importait peu. Il alla trouver son ami pour lui faire part de sa décision et lui demander de l'accompagner sur Vulcain.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Sarek arrivait à peine à son bureau quand il vit les deux humains près de sa porte. Il s'approcha d'un pas léger et salua brièvement le capitaine et le docteur, avant de leur faire signe d'entrer.

- « J'accepte votre proposition. »

- « Bien, vous êtes quelqu'un de sage, Kirk. Venez, suivez-moi, le rituel ne se passera pas ici. »

- « Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir Spock ? » Demanda Mccoy.

- « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

- « Comment ça ? » Intervint Kirk.

- « Il a déjà donné son accord pour briser le lien, et sa présence n'est pas indispensable au rituel. »

- « Attendez… Vous avez dit que c'est pour briser le lien entre leur deux esprits, et Spock n'a pas besoin d'être présent ? » S'interrogea vivement Bones.

- « Non, du moment qu'on détruit le lien de l'esprit le plus faible, cela n'as pas d'importance qu'il soit présent ou non, le résultat sera le même. »

- « L'esprit le plus faible ? » S'indigna le docteur.

- « Les humains n'ont pas de grandes capacités télépathiques, je dirais même aucune, bien que vous pouvez recevoir, vous ne pouvez pas donner, si on ne crée pas un passage pour vous. » Expliqua Sarek de façon froide et directe. « Vos capacité psychique sont simplement différente et moins développées, ne voyez pas dans mes propos un jugement de valeur, mais juste l'énoncé d'un fait, votre race est ainsi. »

Le reste du chemin se fit presque dans le silence. Bones auscultait discrètement son Capitaine, et il avait noté une nette accélération de ses pulsations cardiaques.

Ils arrivèrent après une vingtaine de minutes de marche en face d'un petit temple bâti sur le haut d'une petite colline. T'pau, qui avait été prévenue, les attendait. Elle présenta un siège à Kirk et celui-ci s'installa, se laissant faire.

Bones resta en retrait et observait la scène. Bien que la relation entre Kirk et Spock l'inquiète un peu, il n'était pas contre… Il n'avait jamais été contre, il avait juste voulu inciter la prudence à son ami, mais le voir abandonner était douloureux : ce n'était pas Jim, Jim n'aurait pas baissé les bras si facilement.

Mais il fallait croire que pour une fois, Kirk n'avait pas les épaules pour porter le poids qu'il avait en lui. Après tout, le coureur de jupons était-il seulement prêt à officialiser une relation sur le long terme, avec un homme qui plus est ?

Jim n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation longue, il ne connaissait pas bien cela, et bien d'autres détails auraient pu l'amener vers la conclusion à laquelle il faisait désormais face… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter sur le fait que Jim lâche si facilement pour une fausse raison, pas quand il l'avait vu aussi dépité durant le mois où Spock n'avait pas été là, pas quand il l'entendait parler de lui avec passion… Mais il pouvait néanmoins comprendre l'envie de Kirk de ne plus souffrir, c'était légitime.

T'Pau plaça ses deux mains sur le crâne et le visage de Kirk, entrant en fusion mentale avec lui. Une fusion que Kirk sentit comme étant particulière : il se sentit comme décortiqué par l'esprit de la vielle vulcaine, une douleur lui envahissant progressivement le crâne puis le corps…

Mccoy, qui observait toujours les constantes de Kirk, vit bien sur ses capteur médicaux la tension et la douleur que son ami était en train de ressentir, mais attendit deux minutes avant de commencer à protester.

- « Vous ne lui avez pas dit que ça lui ferait mal ! »

Sarek lui jeta un regard sombre l'intimant de se taire, et Bones se ravisa avec mécontentement, continuant d'observer son ami qui grimaçait désormais sous la douleur.

Plusieurs minutes suivirent. Kirk n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le crâne, qu'on lui brûlait le cerveau… Il avait mal… Si mal…

Sa vue commençait à se troubler, et il pouvait à-peine distinguer la couleur bleue de l'uniforme de son ami. La douleur s'accentua encore : il avait maintenant du mal à respirer. Il avait envie de tout arrêter, il y avait un truc qui n'allait vraiment pas dans ce rituel.

Finalement, il saisit avec rapidité et -presque- agressivité le bras de la Vulcaine pour dégager ses doigts de sa tempe.

Voyant cela, Bones réagit et s'avança un peu plus vers Jim, prêt à l'aider, mais il fut coupé une nouvelle fois par Sarek qui attrapa le bras de Kirk et le força à dégager sa prise, le tenant fermement en place pour laisser le soin à T'Pau de faire son travail. Bones devenait de plus en plus instable : l'état de Kirk empirait, et il avait désormais l'impression qu'on forçait Jim et qu'on le retenait prisonnier.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock s'était levé afin d'aller à son travail ennuyeux. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir Sirik ni ses autres assistants. Il aurait aimé revoir Jim, même si ce n'était plus possible. Son père était venu le prévenir qu'il avait parlé à Kirk, qu'ils s'occupaient de lui et T'Pau du rituel. Spock avait accepté, comprenant dans ce geste la simple envie de lui retirer un poids des épaules…

Il allait sortir, quand une violente douleur lui traversa les tempes. Il s'appuya contre un mur et papillonna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, mais la douleur s'accentua. Elle était désormais telle qu'il s'écroula au sol en se tenant le crâne.

- « Non, non, non, NOOOOON, arrêtez ça, arrêtez, non ! » Gémit-il en grognant sous la douleur. « CESSEZ ». Hurla-t-il.

Mais la douleur ne partait pas : il sentait qu'on lui enlevait quelque chose, qu'on tirait pour lui arracher quelque chose qui ne devait pas l'être. Il trembla sous la violence de la douleur : il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle souffrance, c'était tout bonnement insupportable… Il gémit encore sous la torture. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, tout de suite, si ça continuait comme ça, ça allait le tuer.

Il se concentra et suivit la connexion entre son esprit et celui de la personne qui l'attaquait. Avec le sien il sentit qu'ils étaient trois : celui de Kirk et celui de T'Pau, déduisit-il. Ils étaient en train d'accomplir le rituel, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, et il fallait que ça s'arrête !

Il pénétra donc dans l'esprit de Kirk et essaya de repousser T'Pau, ce qui de toute évidence, et au vu des circonstances, n'était pas simple. Il hurla encore et encore, grogna et gémit lorsque la douleur atteignit un seuil critique.

- « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, ARRETE, NE TOUCHE PAS A ÇA. NON, NON, NON, JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU DETRUISE ÇA, TU NE PEUX PAS, TU NE PEUX PAS DETRUIRE. » Hurla t-il de toutes ses forces autant dans son esprit que par ses cordes vocales.

Finalement, quelque chose lâcha…

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Arrêtez ça, vous êtes en train de le tuer. » S'énerva vivement Bones en commençant à sauter sur la Vulcaine.

Celle-ci brisa le contact avec Jim avant même que le docteur ne la fasse lâcher, et du coup, il se précipita sur son ami qui s'écroulait de son fauteuil. Il le rattrapa et le reposa doucement sur le sol en l'auscultant d'urgence.

Une fois que Sarek eut finit de voir si T'Pau allait bien, il s'accroupit devant Bones.

- « Comment va-t-il ? »

- « Très mal. Un peu plus, et il tombait dans le coma. Il est extrêmement tendu et stressé, et je peux vous dire qu'il a vraiment souffert. Il faut croire que votre rituel n'est pas au point. » Siffla Mccoy. « Je dois le ramener sur l'Enterprise. »

- « Faites donc. »

- « Enterprise ? Ici Mccoy, deux à téléporter directement à l'infirmerie. »

Les deux humains furent téléportés.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock arriva finalement à se relever. Il était épuisé, la douleur bien que moins forte le torturait toujours. Il avait du mal à voir. Il dût s'aider des murs pour s'approcher de sa chambre et s'affala dès qu'il put sur son lit, fermant les yeux et s'endormant… Il n'avait plus conscience de rien… Juste qu'il fallait qu'il se repose…

\KS/JackB\KS/

Bones installa Kirk sur un lit : le blond s'était réveillé, mais ne semblait pas aller très bien, et Bones prit soin de lui, lui donnant des calmants, des relaxants, des antidouleurs, puis le fit dormir. Il avait largement besoin de sommeil afin de se sentir mieux.

Kirk le remercia, s'excusant, et Leonard en profita pour protester et placer une remarque sarcastique qui fit sourire son capitaine : bon sang, il s'était vraiment inquiété, quand Jim arrêterait-il enfin le lui faire faire un sang d'encre ?!

* * *

**(1) Pour comprendre cette remarque (et pourquoi je là fait) je vous conseille de regarder Star Trek Enterprise dont par exemple l'épisode 1x07.**

**Prochain chapitre, Jim se réveille enfin ... youhou !**

**à demain ;) ou après demain si je suis sadique niahahahaha**


	12. Chapitre12

**Comme promit, voici la suite ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**j'ai adoré vos réaction sur le précédent chapitre, c'était ce que j'avais envie de provoquer chez vous et je vois que j'ai réussit, vous êtes de super lecteur ^^**

**vous avez tous été déçu de Sarek haha je sais pas si c'était mon but ou pas xD mais il pensait juste faire quelque chose de juste. Sinon beaucoup d'entre vous on cru que le lien était brisé ou peut être brisé.. haha rappelez vous qu'on parle de Kirk et de Spock ;)**

**Bref, un chapitre qui devrais vous faire plaisir après toute la torture que je vous est fait subir. ^^**

**Bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

Le lendemain, Spock se réveilla un peu tôt en regardant l'heure : il crut avoir rêvé, mais après vérification de la date, il comprit qu'il avait manqué un jour de travail. Il avait dormi près d'une vingtaine d'heures de suite. Se préparant rapidement, il se rendit sans attendre plus longtemps jusqu'à l'Academie Vulcaine. Sirik l'attendait, prêt à lui faire bien comprendre que son comportement était inacceptable.

Mais Spock n'étais absolument pas d'humeur, il passa presque sans le regarder et reprit son travail là où il l'avait laissé. Son supérieur s'approcha tout de même de lui, bien décidé à en découdre.

- « Eh bien, monsieur Spock ! On manque un jour de travail sans prévenir ? Ce n'est pas un comportement très stable. »

- « J'avais des choses à faire. »

- « Quand bien même, je disais vrai lorsque je vous ai recruté. »

- « Vous ne m'avez pas recruté, vous avez accepté de profiter de mes capacités intellectuelles et de mes connaissances qui semblent supérieures au vôtres. En un mois, j'ai déjà dû corriger près de 37 erreurs de votre part. »

Sirik ne broncha pas, mais Spock savait qu'il l'avait touché dans sa logique et ses capacités, peut-être les seuls endroits susceptibles d'atteindre un vulcain.

- « À ce que j'ai vu depuis que vous êtes de retour parmi nous, les humains ont bien déteint sur vous… On dirait presque que vous portez leur odeur infecte. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Spock qui était touché. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de ravaler la colère qui naissait en lui. Depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille, il était devenu moins patient et un peu plus impulsif. Néanmoins, se donner en spectacle n'était pas une bonne idée. Il reprit son travail, laissant à Sirik le soin de bouger.

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Bones, je suis en pleine forme ! »

- « Laisse-moi vérifier encore une fois, je ne veux pas te renvoyer sur la passerelle sans être sûr que tout vas bien. »

- « Je vais bien. »

- « Ouais, bin hier, tu n'aurais pas dit ça ! Sérieux, tu te rends pas compte… »

- « Je suis vivant. »

- « OUI, EH BIEN MONSIEUR _JE-SUIS-EN-PLEINE-FORME_ VA SE RALLONGER ET CONTINUER A SE REPOSER ! » Grogna le docteur.

- « Je dérange ? »

C'était Scotty qui venait d'arriver.

- « Non, cet idiot a dormi presque trente-cinq heures, mais sinon, tout va bien. »

- « Salut Scotty ! » Fit Jim, consentant à se rallonger.

- « J'ai entendu dire que Monsieur Spock démissionnait… C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Oui et Non. Il n'a toujours pas envoyé une lettre de démission, donc, ce n'est pas officiel, même s'il a émis l'idée. »

- « D'accord. »

- « Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Un ami sur un vaisseau cargo m'a envoyé des données sur un phénomène particulier… Je me suis dit que ça pourrait l'intéresser, mais quand j'ai appris qu'il démissionnait, je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas descendre pour lui donner les relevés avant qu'on ne reparte. Au fait, vous allez mieux ? L'atmosphère de vulcain semble vraiment rude. »

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à Mccoy.

- « Je vais bien. » Répondit-il. « D'ailleurs, je vais allez le chercher, moi, ce foutu vulcain, c'est qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire. »

Il se leva rapidement et sortit malgré les protestations de Bones. Cette fois, il était bien décidé à récupérer Spock et le ramener avec lui.

Il avait été fou de vouloir le laisser sur Vulcain 2 ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre ? Il n'était pas question de l'y laisser. Il avait besoin de lui : même seulement en tant que premier officier et officier scientifique, Spock était irremplaçable.

Marchant vers le téléporteur, il repensa à la voix qui avait hurlé dans son esprit : il ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais il avait senti qu'on protégeait quelque chose d'important… C'était désormais à son tour.

Il arriva sur la planète, prêt à en découdre. Il devait pour ça, avant d'aller voir Spock, parler avec Sarek. Malheureusement, le Vulcain n'était pas disponible, et il se retrouva à attendre. Profitant alors de l'occasion pour visiter un peu la ville… Pas très touristique, mais sympathique. Il y avait encore beaucoup de constructions en cours, ce qui donnait un aspect un peu décharné aux lieux.

\KS/JackB\KS/

La journée était largement entamée, et Spock n'avait pas davantage bronché, ni donné de détail sur le pourquoi de son absence. Il restait là, à bosser dans un calme presque dérangeant. Autant sur l'Enterprise, le bruit était presque constant, autant ici, c'était très silencieux… Et il avait désormais du mal à se concentrer sans le bourdonnement de vie alentour comme il y avait sur le vaisseau.

- « Spock, faites taire votre communicateur, il siffle depuis vingt minutes déjà. » Demanda Tedak, un des assistants de Sirik.

Spock leva le regard vers le Vulcain.

- « Cela vous dérange ? »

- « Pas vous ? » Reprit T'Jip.

- « Non, l'Enterprise regorge de sons de ce genre, j'ai fini par m'y habituer. »

Il sortit néanmoins l'objet d'une de ses poches et l'observa un instant. Il avait décidé de le garder sur lui en souvenir de Starfleet et de Jim…

Le dernier cadeau de Jim…

Le communicateur avait été modifié de façon à ce que la fréquence soit constamment ouverte avec le vaisseau. Il ne pouvait pas l'éteindre donc, logiquement, on pouvait lui parler sans qu'il ne puisse couper le contact. En revanche, il y avait un bouton lui permettant de répondre ou non.

L'objet sifflait comme s'il y avait des interférences. Spock pensa tout d'abord à une défaillance, avant d'entrevoir une autre possibilité : peut-être que quelqu'un souhaitait-il lui parler…

Il se rappela alors que les locaux où il travaillait ne laissaient pas passer les communications : il fallait passer par le relais sur le haut de la montagne.

Il se leva et alla chercher plus loin dans la salle une boite à outils et quelques autres engins, puis commença bidouiller le communicateur : s'il sifflait, c'était soit qu'il dysfonctionnait, soit qu'on essayait de lui parler en vain, puisque la communication ne passait pas plus que dans quelques grésillements.

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « James Kirk ? Que faites-vous là, je vous croyais reparti. » Fit Sirik en s'approchant de Kirk qui venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Il qui se dirigeait vers l'Est, partie réservée aux hauts postes vulcains.

- « Non, toujours pas. Je viens m'entretenir avec l'Ambassadeur Sarek. »

- « Pour quel motif ? » Demanda le Vulcain.

- « Ça ne vous regarde en rien. » Répondit froidement Kirk. « Déjà qu'il est difficile de vous supporter, alors si en plus vous, commencer à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas... »

Il coupa sa phrase avant de l'avoir finie et chercha autre chose à dire.

- « Je pensais que les vulcains n'étaient pas très curieux… Il faut croire que vous vous inspirez un peu des humains, si vous commencez déjà à mal placer la vôtre... »

Sirik fronça les sourcils, et Kirk se détourna de lui avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Il était conscient d'avoir été un peu agressif, mais cet idiot allait lui foutre la paix, maintenant.

- « J'espère que ce n'est pas pour récupérer le bâtard. »

Jim s'arrêta, puis se retourna doucement, ce vulcain était vicieux, il se retourna complètement et se rapprocha de lui.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Le bâtard.. »

Kirk ne put retenir son poing de partir et donna un violent coup dans la mâchoire du vulcain, qui s'écroula au sol la lèvre en sang.

- « Sachez qu'il est mal vu sur terre d'insulter l'ami de quelqu'un. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de l'insulter ou vous aurez affaire à moi. »

- « Les vulcains son physiquement plus fort que les humains. » Fit le sang vert en se relevant.

- « Certes, mais nous on à la colère, la rage et la haine et croyez moi il ne faut pas se frotter à un humain dans cet état, que vous soyez vulcain ou pas. L'instinct de protection de l'homme fait partie de nos meilleurs arme. »

Jim attendit la réplique qui ne vint pas. S'il le fallait il se battrait la maintenant, il avait la rage et il savait que quand il avait la rage, il cognait fort, plus fort qu'un vulcain. Voyant que celui devant lui ne bronchait pas vraiment il partit.

Il se dirigea avec hâte jusqu'à trouver le père de Spock. Il lui demanda une entrevue en privé, que le vulcain lui accorda, laissant les autres représentants du Conseil Vulcain avec qui il discutait.

- « Comment allez-vous Capitaine ? Vous vous êtes facilement remis du rituel ? » Demanda l'ambassadeur.

- « Comme vous le voyez, je vais très bien. »

- « Puis-je vous demander si vous ressentez une différence, désormais ? »

Kirk nota les efforts de Sarek pour parler à la manière d'un humain : après tout, ayant été marié à une femme humaine et ayant beaucoup œuvré pour les relations Vulcano-humaines, c'était normal qu'il sache comment s'y prendre… Cependant, son ton restait du plus froid.

- « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ça. » Fit Kirk, très directement. « Je suis seulement venu vous informer que je reprends Spock sur l'Enterprise. »

- « Vous avez pourtant accepté de le laisser ici, vous ne pouvez pas le forcer. »

- « Eh bien, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que si. Même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ni dans mes principes, de forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose. Je m'explique : Spock n'a pas remis de lettre de démission. J'imagine que c'est depuis son retour sur Vulcain qu'il a décidé de démissionner. Il a eu un mois pour envoyer à Starfleet -ou à moi- le formulaire de démission, mais ne l'a pas fait. Il fait donc toujours partie de l'équipage de l'Enterprise. C'est un excellent officier que je souhaite récupérer, et étant donné qu'il refuse de revenir, je suis en droit de le considérer comme déserteur. Starfleet autorise les démissions, mais n'accepte pas les déserteurs. Sa décision vient contrer un ordre direct de ma part, et c'est considéré comme une faute grave. J'ai l'autorisation dans ce genre de cas de punir le fautif, généralement en dégradant l'officier… Mais dans le cas de désertion, j'ai le droit de le pourchasser et l'emprisonner… »

Kirk vit Sarek _changer de pieds_ à ce discours. Il semblait perplexe pour un vulcain, et Kirk savait qu'il avait largement touché le père de Spock.

- « Que comptez-vous faire ? »

- « Je n'ai pas pour but d'utiliser ces moyens un peu triviaux, je vous expliquais juste que j'en ai la possibilité. Spock fait toujours partie de mon équipage, et par conséquent, ce n'est pas ici qu'il doit se trouver, mais sur ma passerelle ! Nous avons d'autres missions à accomplir, et rester ici plus longtemps serait inutile. À moins que Spock ne me donne sa démission écrite quand j'irai le voir, j'ai absolument tous les droits de le faire revenir, de gré ou de force, sur l'Enterprise. »

- « Spock a choisi de rester ici, pourquoi allez-vous contre sa décision ? Vous avez le droit de le ramener de force sur votre vaisseau, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des ressources. Etant Vulcain, nous pouvons tout-à-fait exiger son retour parmi nous, même s'il est fait prisonnier, et même si cela risque d'entamer les relations entre vulcains et humains. » Fit Sarek, montrant bien qu'il n'était pas si intimidé par le discours de Kirk.

Lui aussi avait des cartes en main.

- « Spock est aussi humain. Si un procès est mené, nous avons autant de droit que vous de le _revendiquer_. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous, les humains, accordons beaucoup plus de soutien et d'importance à nos « métisses ». Les passions pourraient se réveiller. Ne vous trompez pas sur mes intentions : je n'ai pas envie de faire de Spock un morceau de viande pour lequel on se bat. Je suis prêt à accepter sa décision de partir, s'il sait me prouver que c'est nécessaire et que c'est ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il désire. »

- « Les vulcains n'ont pas de désirs, Spock souhaite rester ici pour des raisons logiques, ne vous trompez pas dans vos mots. »

- « Je ne me trompe pas. Mais très bien, qu'il me prouve logiquement que c'est la meilleure décision pour lui, et je le laisserai partir. Il a eu un mois pour le faire, et ne l'a pas fait. S'il voulait vraiment rester sur Vulcain 2, il aurait réglé les détails plus tôt, m'en aurait parlé plus tôt. Rien ne prouve qu'il ait réellement envie de rester ici… Du moins, il ne fait rien pour le prouver. Et je ne me trompe pas dans mes mots : Spock est à-moitié humain, il a donc des émotions, et par conséquent, des envies. Que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est comme ça. Qu'il vienne et qu'il me prouve que rester ici est mieux pour lui, qu'avoir un travail moins intéressant que sur l'Enterprise va lui apporter quelques chose, qu'être mal accepté par les siens ne le dérange pas ou qu'il a besoin de ça, ou je ne sais quels autres arguments. Mais pour quelqu'un qui a préféré Starfleet à l'Academie Vulcaine, un tel retournement est surprenant. Qu'il ait préféré rester sur un vaisseau spatial à parcourir l'espace et n'aider son peuple, qui venait presque d'être anéanti, que de manière indirecte, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. »

- « Eh bien, il faut croire que cette raison n'est désormais plus suffisante pour le faire rester. »

- « Non, moi, je crois plutôt qu'il a choisi ce chemin parce qu'il lui manquait un truc avec vous et qu'il à trouver avec nous : les émotions. Il en a toujours eues, mais les a tellement refoulées qu'aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'elles le tourmentent, et qu'il se répète en de vaines litanies qu'il est un mauvais vulcain pour ressentir autant de choses. Alors, oui, s'il n'était QUE vulcain, il serait bien mauvais ! Mais le fait est qu'il est aussi humain, et que c'est quelque chose de normal ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock avait compris que c'était une tentative de communication plutôt qu'un dysfonctionnement, qui faisait siffler le communicateur, et il était maintenant en train d'étendre la portée des fréquences afin qu'elles passent au-delà des roches. Sirik entra dans la pièce et s'approcha un peu de Spock.

- « J'ai vu votre capitaine, aujourd'hui, c'est fou ce que les humains peuvent être puérils. »

- « Ah oui ? » Répondit-il sans même jeter un regard à son interlocuteur.

- « J'espère qu'il n'est pas là pour causer des ennuis, c'est bien l'une des seules choses que savent faire les humains. »

- « Pour quel motif venait-il ? »

- « Pour voir l'Ambassadeur, votre père. J'espère que ça n'a pas un rapport avec vous. Vous êtes distrait, et votre travail s'en fait sentir. »

- « Je l'ignore. Kirk a parfaitement le droit de demander une entrevue à l'Ambassadeur, ce peut être pour une mission, transmettre un message, le remercier… »

- « Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? »

- « J'accentue la portée de ce communicateur : apparemment, quelqu'un essaye d'entrer en contact avec moi. »

- « Et les travaux que je vous ai donnés à faire ? »

- « Négligeable. Vous partez sur une fausse piste, ce qui constitue une perte de temps… Et je ne souhaite pas perdre mon temps. »

- « Pardon ?! »

Spock ne répondit pas : il avait réussi à améliorer le communicateur et avait maintenant une connexion avec le vaisseau. Le signal « message urgent » se répétait en boucle…

Il appuya sur le bouton pour lancer la communication.

- « Spock écoute ! » Dit-il sous le regard froid de Sirik.

_- « Spock, Spock, c'est toi ? »_ S'affola Uhura.

- « Oui c'est moi, y a-t-il un problème ? »

_- « Je n'arrive pas à joindre le Capitaine, ni à le localiser, son communicateur semble brouillé par quelque chose. J'ai un message urgent à lui faire passer. »_

- « Je sais où il est. Quel est le message ? »

Uhura hésita un instant avant de le lui dire.

- « Trois vaisseaux de guerre Romuliens s'approchent et attaquent les planètes de la Fédération. Nous sommes les plus proches, il faut les intercepter et les arrêter de toute urgence, c'est un ordre direct de Starfleet, il faut qu'on parte, maintenant ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Il est peut-être parti parce que justement, il avait trop d'émotions en lui, nous pouvons l'aider à contrôler ses émotions… Que vous avez apparemment réussi à réveiller. »

- « Contrôler ? C'est plutôt refouler encore et encore. »

- « Le contrôle des émotions nous a permis de sauver notre société. C'est une méthode efficace, qui permet une sérénité que vous, les humains, n'atteignez que tellement rarement que vous en avez oublié les bienfaits. »

- « Peut-être, c'est vrai, mais les humains savent contrôler leur émotions, les gérer et vivre avec. Ce n'est pas toujours aussi réussi que chez les vulcains, mais on fait avec. On ne peut pas faire comme vous, et supprimer toute émotivité… Et Spock ne peut pas le faire. Il faut qu'il découvre ce que ça fait de vivre en accord avec ses émotions, avec son cœur plutôt que son esprit. Après, il choisira… Peut-être qu'il préférera être entièrement Vulcain. Mais si on ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de connaître toute les portes qui s'ouvrent à lui, comment pourrait-il faire un choix objectif ? »

- « Il est vrai qu'il doit choisir la voie qui lui correspond le mieux, mais... »

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Pourquoi avoir pris ce message ? Cela ne vous concerne plus désormais. L'Enterprise n'est plus votre lieu de travail. Désormais, c'est moi votre chef, et non cet humain, Kirk. Alors reprenez le travail et laissez-les se débrouiller. »

Spock était énervé. Sirik commençait vraiment à devenir lourd, il se prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas, et ça commençait à le gonfler.

Il pensait que ses émotions humaines disparaîtraient lorsqu'il était venu sur Vulcain 2, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et tous les jours, il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids en plus sur les épaules. Toujours devoir faire attention à ne pas montrer son émotivité naturelle, toujours devoir être fermé et froid, entourés d'autres gens tout aussi glaciaux, il ne s'amusait en rien.

Il en avait marre, il voulait retrouver la chaleur qu'il y avait sur l'Enterprise, bien qu'elle soit agaçante, elle lui semblait désormais préférable : il n'avait jamais eu à cacher sa nature sur le vaisseau, son émotivité était noyée par celle des humains, et il se sentait bien, pas forcément à 100% à sa place, mais ça valait mieux que les critiques qu'il recevait sans cesse sur son humanité, son métissage…

Pourquoi le lui reprochait-on ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était à-moitié humain. Réfléchissant en vitesse tout en écoutant Sirik d'une oreille distraite, il ne trouva pas de réelle réponse à sa question qui n'était autre que : qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant ?

Il décida alors que déjà la première chose à faire était de prévenir Kirk. Sur place il aviserait, il ferait confiance à son instinct, car c'était la seul chose logique à faire désormais. Il se leva de façon sèche et abrupte ce qui fit taire Sirik.

- « Comment pouvez-vous dire des choses pareilles, je devrais ignorer ce message d'urgence simplement parce que ça ne me concerne plus ? On parle d'une attaque Romulienne sur l'espace de la Fédération, dont cette planète fait partie, je vous rappelle. Prendriez-vous le risque de laisser plus de temps aux Romuliens d'attaquer ? Et si jamais ils venaient ici et attaquaient cette planète ? Vous y avez pensé ? Cessez donc votre égoïsme et réfléchissez un peu : ils n'ont pas de matière rouge, cette fois-ci, mais trois vaisseaux de guerre peuvent causer des dégâts considérables ! »

Il poussa légèrement Sirik et sortit en toute hâte.

\KS/JackB\KS/

- « Sarek, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce sont aux humains de le guider sur le point des émotions. On est largement mieux placés que vous pour ça. »

Il rigola tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol avant de les planter de nouveau dans ceux du Vulcain.

- « On se bat vraiment pour garder Spock de notre côté, mais on se trompe, il y a une chose que j'ai comprise en allant à Starfleet, les hybrides... »

- « Sont les enfants de deux mondes. » Coupa Sarek.

- « C'est ça ! » Sourit Kirk. « Spock est le premier Humano-Vulcain. On pourrait presque dire qu'il est une race à part entière à lui tout seul. Alors pourquoi ne le laissons-nous pas vivre de la façon qui lui convient le mieux ? On a toujours voulu le rendre plus humain et vous plus vulcain. »

- « Kirk, veuillez comprendre, pour les besoins de notre race, il faudrait qu'il reste ici. »

- « Et que feriez-vous de lui ? Honnêtement, vous valorisez votre race, mais aujourd'hui, vous voulez la polluer avec Spock qui est un métisse. Attention : je ne dit pas ça pour critiquer Spock, c'est juste que, si j'étais à votre place, je n'aimerais pas que le sang vulcain se disperse trop, se dilue trop… »

- « Vous savez vraiment être persuasif… Si vous pensez vous reconvertir un jour, choisissez diplomate. »

Kirk sourit et baissa la tête.

- « J'ai simplement envie de récupérer mon premier officier, vraiment. Sans lui, il manquerait vraiment quelque chose à l'Enterprise, mais bien sûr, c'est lui qui choisira s'il veut revenir. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock courait dans les couloirs, suivi de Sirik qui peinait à tenir son rythme. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de délivrer le message, peu lui importait désormais les regards des autres vulcains étonnés de le voir parcourir les lieux à une vitesse folle. Plusieurs de ses étudiants le virent et le saluèrent, mais il les ignora royalement.

Dévalant maintenant les escaliers, passant de une par une à trois par trois les marches pour aller plus vite. Quand Sirik arriva dans le hall, Spock était déjà en train de monter les escaliers de l'autre aile afin de rejoindre le bureau de son père, sans plus de protocole une fois qu'il fut devant, il ouvrit la porte.

- « Capitaine ! » Héla-t-il avec force.

Les deux autres personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes de le voir débouler comme ça.

- « Spock ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Sarek.

- « Spock ! » Se réjouit Kirk.

- « Capitaine, nous avons reçu un appel de Starfleet signalant la présence de trois oiseaux de guerre Romuliens dans l'espace de la Fédération. On nous demande de les intercepter et les mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

Sirik arriva enfin dans la pièce et Spock se tourna vers lui. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire : sa place était aux côtés de Kirk. Toute l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines à présent, il ne pourrait pas s'en passer.

- « Comment as-tu su ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu en premier ? »

Spock souffla un bon coup pour reprendre son souffle.

- « Les communications ne passent pas ici, la roche empêche les ondes de passer. Mais le communicateur modifié que vous m'avez donné était assez puissant pour capter une partie des ondes. J'ai amplifié le signal, et j'ai pu avoir Uhura. »

Spock lui donna le communicateur, et Kirk appela son vaisseau, demandant s'il pouvait être téléporté. La réponse fut affirmative. Spock s'approcha de Kirk, et ils se regardèrent, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non, il y avait une ouverture. Est-ce que Spock voulait revenir ? Est-ce que Kirk voulait qu'il revienne ?

Sarek resta en retrait, décidant d'accepter la décision de son fils, mais Sirik n'en fit pas de même.

- « Spock, vous n'allez quand même pas partir ? Vous travaillez ici, désormais, vous allez encore changer ? C'est une décision illogique ! »

- « Je vous reprends Spock, Monsieur Sirik. »

- « Souhaitez-vous vraiment d'un officier aussi changeant ? » Demanda le vulcain.

- « Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, après tout, vous vous ne voulez pas de quelqu'un comme ça, alors tout le monde est gagnant. »

Spock les regardait se battre pour lui. Il savait que Sirik perdrait un bon élément s'il le laissait partir, mais voir Kirk aussi insolent dans ses réponses était réconfortant : oui, il voulait le reprendre !

Jim reprit la communication avec son vaisseau.

- « Vous êtes prêts pour la téléportation ? »

- « On a votre signal, Capitaine. »

Kirk regarda Spock dans les yeux et lui sourit, alors, Spock se mit juste à ses côtés, le fixant aussi dans les yeux.

- « Je vous avait dit que vous ne pourriez pas démissionner. » Spock ouvrit la bouche légèrement, surprit et ses yeux pétillèrent légèrement à cette remarque.

- « Enterprise, deux à téléporter, énergie ! »

Spock rentrait, et même si les Romuliens attaquaient, c'était le plus important. Une fois en salle de téléportation, Kirk se dirigea vers une console et appela son ingénieur en chef.

- « Scotty ? »

- « Oui, Capitaine ? »

- « Je veux que vous montiez sur la passerelle pour expliquer à Spock le nouveau système d'armement. »

- « Tout de suite, Capitaine ! » Fit l'irlandais d'un ton joyeux.

- « Spock, allez vous changer, et venez sur la passerelle, vous êtes opérationnel ? »

- « Affirmatif ! »

Kirk sourit et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Spock : ils avaient des Romuliens à combattre, mais ensemble, ils allaient gagner ! Parce qu'ensemble, ils gagnaient toujours.

* * *

**Allez ça avance enfin avec notre duo**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut, à bientôt pour la suite. Merci pour toute vos review et vos encouragement. ;) **

**PS : Je lance un appel, je recherche une béta pour cette histoire, pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe, si quelqu'un veux me donner un coup de main ^^ il aura la chance d'avoir les chapitres en avance. Il me reste encore quelque chapitre corrigé en stock mais voilà je préfère lancer l'appel maintenant. Ou si jamais vous connaissez une béta qui serait potentiellement disponible ^^**

**bise et merci de votre aide**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hey Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu à la dernière review, il m'arrive d'oublier. en tout cas un grand merci à vous qui me faites de si beau compliments. Connaitre les réactions que vous avez eu pendant la lecture d'un chapitre c'est le meilleurs pour moi, je sais comme ça si j'ai réussit mon coup et ça me fait rire (pas moqueur je vous assure ^^ mais de joie)**

**Bref **

**Tout le monde à aimé que Sirik (je hais ce nom xD) ce prenne un coup dans la face. Vous savez à la base Sirik devait être encore plus horrible et il ne devait même pas se prendre un coup, mais j'ai un peu atténuer le trait et l'idée du coup de poing vous là devez à Sherlocksnape ^^ **

**Bref c'est vrai que mes vulcains ne sont pas jojo, mais en meme temps en regardant Star Trek Enterprise on est obligé de les voir comme ça. Cette déclinaison de Star Trek vas vous faire détestez (juste un peu) les vulcains tellement ils sont horrible à certain moment (mais elle vaut le coup je vous jure xD) et je suis tomber amoureuse des Andoriens (Shraaaaaan ! 3)**

**et si j'arrêtais de raconter ma vie. de toute façon vous n'êtes pas obligez de me lire hein. (mais je sais pas aujourd'hui j'ai envie de raconter plein de chose)**

**ok ok je me tais.**

**Bonne Lecture ;) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, vous excuserez les réplique ridicule des romuliens mais j'arrive pas à les voir autrement que comme des gosses grognons (faut dire qu'avec les uniformes qu'ils portent dans la TOS leur crédibilité vous ne trouvez pas ? mais si leur veste ranbbourré digne des pire styliste et les casques des soldats)**

* * *

Spock arriva sur la passerelle, s'avança immédiatement vers Scotty qui venait d'arriver et ignora le reste de l'équipage. Il jeta néanmoins un regard à Jim et sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine : il était de retour.

L'irlandais lui expliqua le nouveau système d'armement : ils n'avaient pas encore pu le tester en situation réelle, mais le dispositif fonctionnait très bien.

L'Enterprise filait maintenant à grande vitesse aux dernières coordonnées qu'on leur avait communiquées. De là, il pourrait très probablement définir le trajet des vaisseaux Romuliens et engager la poursuite. Tout l'équipage était tendu : trois vaisseaux ennemis, c'était vraiment inquiétant, et ils ne pouvaient pas espérer des renforts rapidement.

Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller pour mettre en déroute les vaisseaux, même avec un aussi fort désavantage…

Jim s'approcha de Spock alors qu'il effectuait quelques réglages sur sa console.

- « Je suis content de vous avoir à nouveau à notre bord, Spock. » Murmura-t-il.

Spock leva le regard vers lui, et Jim remarqua cette fine étincelle qu'il aimait voir dans les yeux expressifs de son premier officier. Néanmoins, le brun ne répondit pas.

- « Je suis curieux… Qu'est-ce qui vous a finalement décidé à revenir ? »

Spock ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant semble t-il un temps pour songer à sa réponse.

- « Peut être... Vous. »

- « Moi ? »

- « Vous êtes venu me chercher, -plusieurs fois même-, vous avez pris en compte ce que je pouvais désirer. Je vous ai rejeté, mais vous avez continué à requérir mon retour sur l'Enterprise. Aucun Vulcain ne ferait ça pour un autre. »

- « Quoi ? Je croyais que les vulcains étaient fidèles et loyaux ? »

- « Non, pas tant que ça… Un vulcain cherchera toujours à servir la société au mieux de ses capacités, et à trouver la place qui lui correspond le mieux. Il n'y a pas de loyauté au sens où vous l'entendez. Si je suis revenu sur l'Enterprise, c'est parce que c'est là que je pouvais servir le mieux. »

Kirk tiqua sous cette dernière phrase, mais ne releva pas pour autant qu'il était déçu.

- « Pourtant, vous m'avez bien dit que les Vulcains étaient fidèles, non ? Ah non… C'est pour les relations intimes que vous êtes fidèles, j'oubliais. Hum-hum… »

Kirk réfléchit un instant tout en bougeant la tête sans remarquer que Spock s'était figé, les yeux tournés vers lui.

- « Bon, peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous êtes revenu. Je suis content, ça fait vide sans vous, sur la passerelle. »

Kirk lui fit un beau sourire et lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de retourner s'asseoir sur sa chaise de Capitaine, pour s'occuper des derniers détails pour se préparer avant la bataille. Oubliant la froideur de Spock, il devait balayer ça de son cœur, Spock était de retour, c'était le plus important et il devait ce contenter de ça.

Spock retourna à sa console et resta figé quelques secondes avant de continuer à régler les machines de façon mécanique : il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Que venait de dire Kirk ?

Il avait du mal à admettre ce qu'il avait entendu. Parce qu'il était revenu pour lui, au fond de lui, il savait que l'une des raisons principales de son retour sur l'Enterprise… C'était Jim.

Pas seulement parce qu'il serait plus utile sur le vaisseau, pas seulement parce que Sirik était un idiot, pas seulement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas chez lui sur Vulcain 2…

C'était pour Jim, parce qu'il était venu le chercher, parce qu'il avait semblé bouleversé par son refus, parce qu'il avait senti son esprit quand on avait essayé de briser le lien entre eux, et parce que finalement, il n'avait jamais abandonné. Et quand le blond était allé voir son père, il avait su que c'était pour lui.

Comment pouvait-on dire non à un homme qui vous veut à ses côtés à ce point ?

Comment ne pas être fidèle à quelqu'un qui vous fait à ce point confiance ?

Oui la loyauté, oui il était loyal envers son Capitaine parce qu'après tout, ils avaient déjà vécu tant d'aventures ensemble, et parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un…

Il secoua légèrement la tête : ça voulait dire quoi, tout ça ?

La phrase que lui avait dit Kirk l'avait foudroyé : il était fidèle à Jim, mais les vulcains n'étaient fidèles que dans leur relations intimes. On pouvait faire confiance à un vulcain, mais pas lui demander de vous suivre indéfiniment… Excepté dans ce cas précis. Et il avait suivi Kirk sans même se battre réellement, il avait juste fuit sans réel conviction, après tout, il n'avait même pas envoyé de lettre de démission.

Et puis en y réfléchissant, quel genre de lien entre eux n'aurait pas réussi à être détruit ?

Il tourna la tête pour observer de dos le blond. La conclusion, il la connaissait, il s'en doutait, c'était la chose la plus logique, et pourtant il ne voulait pas là voir…

Il fronça les sourcils, passablement énervé et balaya sa réflexion : non il ne voulait pas connaître la conclusion de tout ça, ça lui faisait peur, bien que la peur soit une émotion.

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'Enterprise était enfin arrivé aux coordonnées que Starfleet leur avait envoyées. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait plus de vaisseau Romulien, néanmoins, grâce aux sondes, ils purent recueillir des traces de particule leur indiquant qu'ils étaient bien passés par-là. Cela leur permit aussi de définir leur trajectoire qu'ils s'empressèrent de suivre.

En distorsion facteur 8, ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, assez proches des vaisseaux ennemis pour les voir sur leurs capteurs : ils étaient en train d'attaquer une planète. Kirk se retrouva devant un lourd dilemme. Il devait protéger la planète qui se faisait tirer dessus sans relâche. Mais en attaquant les vaisseaux Romuliens, ceux-ci allaient s'en prendre à eux, et à trois contre un, les possibilité de gagner étaient minces. Spock s'approcha de lui.

- « Vous devriez contacter le vaisseau le plus à gauche : il dirige cette opération. J'ai pu définir que la majorité des communications sortantes proviennent de celui-ci. Il doit probablement donner ses ordres aux autres. »

- « Vous pensez vraiment qu'il vont nous répondre ? »

- « Tirez sur le vaisseau-chef. »

- « Les trois vaisseaux se retourneront contre nous, nous ne pourrons pas soutenir une triple attaque simultanée à pleine puissance. »

- « C'est un risque à prendre, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser décimer la population d'Argelius II. »

- « Je sais, je sais, très bien, exécution. Uhura, préparez-vous à contacter le vaisseau Romulien, Chekov, visez le vaisseau, et tâchez de leur faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Sulu, passez en vitesse d'impulsion. »

- « Levez les boucliers au maximum. » Compléta Spock.

- « Feu ! »

Une rafale de tirs vint frapper le vaisseau ennemi qui s'arrêta de tirer.

- « Uhura, maintenant ! »

Le visage du capitaine des Romuliens apparut sur écran.

- « Je suis le capitaine James Kirk de L'USS Enterprise. Vous avez violé l'espace de la Fédération et commis des actes hostiles envers des planètes sous notre juridiction... »

- « Taisez-vous ! » Coupa le Romulien. « Qu'est-ce qu'un vaisseau seul peut bien nous faire ? Vous pensez pouvoir nous soumettre et sauver votre petite planète ? Je pense plutôt que votre tentative se rapproche du suicide. »

Kirk fit un petit pas sur le côté, et rien que dans ce geste, Spock comprit qu'il fallait libérer les mines, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

- « Nous ne laisserons pas vos actes impunis. Rendez-vous sur-le-champ, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. »

- « C'est plutôt mon détachement qui risque de vous _faire du mal_… »

La communication fut coupée, et on pouvait déjà voir les trois vaisseaux se placer bien plus en face de l'Enterprise.

- « Ils ont armé leur phasers et nous visent. »

- « Spock, il est temps de tester notre nouvelle arme, visez l'un des vaisseaux. Sulu, préparez-vous à tirer les torpilles. »

- « On attaque le vaisseau à droite, monsieur Sulu, il se rapproche dangereusement de nous. Mines prête à exploser. » Fit le vulcain

- « Feu. »

Une énorme explosion suivit et le vaisseau ennemi se transforma en une boule de feu gigantesque. Se propageant à une vitesse folle, le retour de flammes atteignit bientôt l'Enterprise qui, malgré ses boucliers, essuya beaucoup de dégâts.

- « Boucliers à 30%. » Signala Chekov.

- « Bon sang, il va falloir gérer les retours. » Grogna le capitaine tandis que sa lady tremblait.

- « Vous avez vu ce que ça a fait comme dégâts à leur vaisseau ? Elle est effrayante, cette arme. » Poursuivit Sulu.

Les boucliers essuyèrent une rafale ennemie.

- « Rapport des dégâts ! »

- « Les dommages sont importants, torpilles inutilisables, dégâts sur la coque considérables. Un pont est fermé, on rapporte déjà 12 décès. »

- « Spock, quelles sont nos possibilités ? »

- « Capitaine, notre vaisseau est sérieusement endommagé. Nous pouvons tenter une manœuvre de retraite, en espérant qu'ils nous prennent en chasse jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions les renforts partis il y a… »

- « 10 minutes, Capitaine. » Compléta Uhura.

- « Mais j'estime les chances de réussite cette stratégie à 26,4%, et je n'ai pas encore calculé nos chance de survie, approximativement entre 4 et 11,9%. »

- « Que vous êtes rassurant, Spock. » Railla le blond. « Quoi d'autre ? »

- « Une attaque frontale des deux vaisseaux serait toujours suicidaire, surtout dans notre état. On ne peut établir de stratégie plus élaborée. On peut toujours s'autodétruire à proximité de leurs vaisseaux. Si on enflamme le plasma avant l'explosion et que les deux vaisseaux sont assez proches, on pourrait faire assez de dégâts pour les anéantir. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le premier officier.

- « Il n'est pas question de s'autodétruire, Spock. Oubliez cette idée, l'autodestruction n'est pas encore une stratégie à prendre en compte dans nos calculs. »

- « J'émettais une simple possibilité. »

- « Non, on va réutiliser les mines. »

- « Nous ne résisterons pas à un nouveau retour, Capitaine. »

- « Ce n'est pas nous qui allons le prendre le retour… Mais leur vaisseau-chef. »

L'Enterprise prit une nouvelle rafale de tirs ennemis.

- « Boucliers à 10%, dégâts majeurs sur les ponts 3,4,5,8,12. »

- « Exécution ! Chekov, occupez les vaisseaux ennemis avec les phasers. Spock, préparez-vous à faire exploser les mines quand vous jugerez les deux vaisseaux assez proches. Sulu, reculez l'Enterprise à une distance de sécurité. Scotty, réparez-moi ces foutus boucliers. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Le second vaisseau explosa, envoyant un retour au vaisseau chef.

- « Capitaine, on nous contacte ! »

- « Sur écran. »

- « Hé bien, c'est une arme redoutable que vous avez là. » Grogna le Romulien tandis que l'Enterprise tremblait sous un nouveau tir ennemi. « Mais vous ne pourrez plus les lancer désormais. »

Chekov se retourna pour acquiescer, la piste de lancement des mines ayant été touchée et rendue désormais inutilisable.

- « Pourquoi attaquer l'espace de la Fédération ? Vous voulez déclencher une guerre entre nous et l'Empire Romulien ? Ce sont les ordres que vous avez reçus ? »

- « Nos motivations ne vous regardent pas. »

- « Rendez-vous immédiatement, où vous subirez le même sort que vos camarades. »

Le Romulien ennemi sembla réfléchir un instant.

- « Très bien, et si on faisait un peu de diplomatie ? Venez sur notre vaisseau... »

Le vaisseau ennemi abaissa ses armes et ses boucliers. Kirk appela une équipe de sécurité et se leva.

- « Capitaine, votre décision est hautement risquée, nous ne pouvons leur faire confiance. »

- « J'en suis conscient, Spock. »

- « Ils risquent de se retourner contre nous : leur vaisseau est presque en aussi mauvais état que l'Enterprise. Nous sommes techniquement de force égale. »

- « On y va quand même : si on infiltre leur vaisseau, cela peut nous donner un avantage. »

- « Je vous accompagne, alors. »

-« Très bien, Scotty, à vous les commandes. »

Ils s'armèrent, et une première équipe de sécurité fut envoyée avant eux, afin qu'elle confirme l'absence d'activité hostile, puis Kirk et Spock se firent téléporter à bord. Ils furent accueillis par un soldat qui les conduisit plus loin dans le vaisseau. Spock n'était pas rassuré, il sentait son Capitaine tendu à côté de lui : évidement, ils étaient quand même dans un vaisseau ennemi.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle, trois bloody-shirts les précédant…

Et le massacre commença.

Les Romuliens étaient nombreux et armés, ils n'hésitèrent pas à tirer. Les deux premiers hommes tombèrent sous les tirs.

- « A COUVERT ! » Hurla Kirk.

Roulant en arrière, il sortit bien vite de la salle, tuant rapidement un Romulien et s'en servant comme d'un bouclier.

Spock le rejoignit, et la porte se referma derrière eux alors que les sangs verts déboulaient sur eux. D'un coup de phaser, Jim détruit l'ouverture automatique de la porte, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. D'un commun accord ils se mirent à courir dans le vaisseau, tirant sur les soldats qui se présentaient à eux sans faire de distinction : leur survie était largement compromise.

Kirk essayait de contacter le vaisseau, tandis que Spock le couvrait, mais il y avait encore trop d'ennemis pour y parvenir vraiment. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans un couloir, alors que leur cœur et leur sang pulsaient dans leur poitrine, poursuivis par quatre Romuliens prêts à leur faire la peau. Une fois au bout de ce couloir, Spock tourna à droite et Kirk à gauche. Pas le temps de faire demi-tour, ils détalèrent chacun de leur côté.

Ça faisait maintenant 10 minutes que le Capitaine parcourait les couloirs du vaisseau ennemi. Il ne savait trop comment, il avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants. Il s'arrêta un instant : avec ce coup de sang, il avait désormais du mal à respirer.

« _Je devrais écouter Spock plus souvent_ » Pensa-t-il.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste trop longtemps au même endroit.

Il continua donc à parcourir les couloirs, évitant les bruits de pas qui déboulaient dans certaines branches, les cris et autres ordres aboyé dans sa direction. Entendant une équipe venir derrière lui, il se remit à courir.

- « Il est là ! » Entendit-il.

- « Merde ! »

Il avait toujours un peu d'avance, mais trop peu pour s'arrêter. Il se demandait vraiment comment il allait s'en sortir…

D'un coup sec, il fut saisi et soulevé. Il se débattit un instant, mais son adversaire était trop rapide et fort pour lui, et il atterrit dans un conduit d'aération. Une main chaude se plaqua sur sa bouche alors qu'il entendait qu'on remettait une grille. Il se rendit compte avec soulagement que c'était Spock qui venait de le soulever.

Spock avait aussi le souffle court, mais tâchait de faire le moins de bruit possible en se forçant à respirer à un rythme normal alors qu'il aurait eu besoin de bien plus d'air. Ils entendirent les soldats Romuliens passer.

Enfin, Spock tourna les yeux vers lui, et de son autre main, il lui intima le silence avant de libérer sa bouche.

- « Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

- « Non, ça va... »

- « Je vous avais prévenu. Venir à bord de ce vaisseau était une faute stratégique. »

- « Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire la morale maintenant ? » Grogna-t-il.

- « Avez-vous réfléchi à un plan ? »

- « Contacter l'Enterprise, par exemple. »

- « J'ai déjà exploité cette option. Aucune réponse. »

- « Un brouilleur ? »

- « Selon toute probabilité, oui. Que pouvons-nous tenter? Une sortie présente un risque trop élevé, au vu de leur nombre. »

- « Il faut trouver une salle de contrôle. »

- « Il me semble savoir par où aller pour cela… Suivez-moi. »

- « Attendez, on ne va quand même pas ramper dans ces conduits ? »

- « A moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée… »

- « Non. »

Spock commença à avancer dans l'étroit couloir suivi de son capitaine : si les plans du vaisseau Romulien étaient comme il l'imaginait, ils devraient arriver à une salle de contrôle. C'était une méthode des plus fastidieuses et inconfortables, mais s'ils restaient discrets, ils avaient peu chance de se faire découvrir.

Mais Spock ne doutait pas une seconde de l'ouïe développée de ses _cousins_. Ils allaient devoir redoubler de prudence… Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le point fort de son Capitaine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils viennent sur ce vaisseau ?

Quand ils s'étaient séparés, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour : et si Kirk était tombé, s'il s'était fait capturer ?

Son estomac c'était retourné rien qu'à cette pensée, et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Kirk, quant à lui, était soulagé de retrouver son premier officier : c'était une situation critique, mais ensemble, ils s'étaient déjà sortis de situations aussi catastrophiques… Et, même si c'était quelque peu décalé par-rapport à la situation, il profitait d'une vue « imprenable » sur le postérieur de Spock en train de se mouvoir… Autant dire que cela lui plaisait…

Okay, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça… Mais Kirk était comme ça, il mélangeait tout. Après tout, si un jour il avait imaginé se retrouver dans un endroit aussi étroit avec le premier officier le plus sexy de la galaxie, il aurait ri. Ils avaient déjà parcouru quatre couloirs quand le vulcain tourna sur la droite. Jim allait le suivre, quand Spock tourna la tête vivement.

- « J'ai commis une erreur d'orientation. Tournez à gauche, Capitaine. »

- « Quoi, mais vous, comment vous allez faire ? »

- « Je vais essayer de me tourner. Avancez, nous ne sommes plus très loin. »

Kirk regarda Spock se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour essayer de corriger sa trajectoire. Il se dit qu'il avait une sacrée souplesse, en dépit du fait qu'il reste toujours aussi stoïque et inflexible en général, dans sa façon de se tenir. Se décidant enfin à avancer sous le regard froid du vulcain, il passa devant, rejoint un peu après par le sang vert qui s'en était sorti et qui se trouvait maintenant derrière lui.

Dommage… Il ne pouvait plus profiter de la vue du fessier musclé qu'il avait avant…

- « Tournez à droite. » Indiqua Spock.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Spock paniqua un instant : ils faisaient bien trop de bruit. Rapide, il vint plaquer sa main contre la bouche de Kirk qu'il sentait prêt à parler et n'avait manifestement pas entendu les Romuliens.

Mais pour cela, il dût carrément lui monter dessus, se couchant sur son corps alors que sa main restait ferme contre ses lèvres. Il sentit son capitaine sursauter, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, essayant tant bien que mal d'immobiliser leur corps.

Kirk fut surpris de sentir Spock sur lui, tout comme sa main qui venait de se plaquer de nouveau sur sa bouche. Spock avait probablement entendu quelque chose que lui-même avait manqué : il faisait confiance à son premier officier pour prendre des bonnes décision, car oui, se faire aplatir par un vulcain dans cette situation relevait forcement d'une décision logique et donc, d'une bonne décision.

Même si, pas délicat pour un sou, Spock serrait bien trop sa main et commençait à lui faire mal. De plus, son genoux osseux et pointu se plantait un peu trop fortement dans son mollet. Bon sang, il détestait ça, la douleur dans son mollet commençait à lui prendre toute la jambe, alors que ça faisait déjà une minute qu'ils étaient dans cette position.

A chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger, Spock resserrait sa prise. Était-il à ce point stressé par la situation ?

Ils entendaient encore des gens qui passaient en dessous d'eux : pas question de se mouvoir pour le moment. Kirk déplaça l'une de ses mains, jusqu'à celle de Spock et planta ses ongles dans la peau de son premier officier. Peut-être que lui faire mal allait lui faire comprendre que lui aussi lui faisait mal. Spock, à ce geste, fronça les sourcils : bon sang, qu'est-ce que Kirk foutait ? Il voulait se faire repérer, ou quoi ?

Dans un tel endroit, quelqu'un tire en l'air, et leur sang s'écoulerait de leurs cadavres sur le sol du vaisseau Romulien sans qu'ils n'aient pu ne seraient-ce que se défendre. Il utilisa sa seconde main qu'il avait plaquée sur sa propre bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruit, et stoppa la main de Jim qui, dans son attaque, donnait de petits coups sur la paroi.

Il enfouit donc sa tête dans le haut jaune or de Kirk afin de se retenir de faire trop de bruit avec son souffle. Mais les quelques mouvements qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux avaient, semble-t-il, alerté un garde : celui-ci s'était arrêté dans le couloir. Il écoutait attentivement, à la recherche d'un indice sur la position de ses ennemis.

Spock pouvait entendre ses pas, lents et mesurés comme ceux d'un prédateur. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il était presque sûr que le Romulien pouvait l'entendre… Il sentait la mort tourner autour d'eux et… Limite, il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même… Mais pour Kirk.

Savoir qu'il allait peut-être mourir le rendait fou.

Kirk quant à lui, sentait le cœur de Spock s'affoler, et son souffle chaud traverser ses vêtements pour s'échouer sur sa peau. Il frissonna. Finalement le garde partit.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position afin de s'assurer que d'autres soldats n'allaient pas passer, mais rien… Alors, Spock se souleva un peu après avoir libéré son capitaine. Sans qu'ils n'aient échangé un mot, ils reprirent leur route, mais furent interrompus par plusieurs secousses du vaisseau, probablement dues à une attaque de l'Enterprise. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination.

La salle de contrôle était vide, et les deux hommes barricadèrent la porte rapidement.

- « Bon sang, Spock, vous m'avez tué le mollet avec votre genou… »

- « Et vous, vous avez failli nous faire tuer. »

- « Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez ? On s'en sort toujours vivants ! »

- « Dois-je préciser que vous êtes déjà mort une fois ? »

Kirk lui jeta un regard dur.

- « Bon qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

- « D'après ce que je vois, nous avons la possibilité de désactiver leurs armes, et j'ai déjà effectué l'interruption du brouillage d'ondes. »

- « Très bien. Kirk à Enterprise. »

- « Ici Scotty, Capitaine ! Vous allez bien ? »

- « Oui, Spock et moi sommes vivants. On nous a attaqués, les lignes étaient brouillées ».

- « On a vu ça : dès que vous êtes montés à bord, ils ont retourné leur veste. »

- « Est-ce que vous pouvez nous téléporter ? »

- « Impossible ! On essaye de les soumettre, mais nous craignons de vous toucher. »

- « On a senti les secousses, oui. Faites de votre mieux, Scotty, mais ne visez pas l'aile Ouest du vaisseau, c'est là qu'on est. »

- « D'accord, on va essayer de trouver une solution… »

- « Comment va l'Enterprise ? »

- « Mal, et... Oh, ils ont désactivé leurs armes… »

- « Non, c'est Spock qui vient de le faire. Écoutez, si vous avez la possibilité de les détruire, même si on est toujours à l'intérieur, faites-le.

- « Mais… »

- « C'est un ordre ! »

- « Très bien. »

Kirk coupa la communication.

- « Capitaine, ils savent que nous sommes ici, ils ne tarderont à venir nous chercher. »

- « On remonte dans les conduits ? »

- « L'utilité de cette stratégie serait nulle. Si je me base sur les plans de leur vaisseau, je peux affirmer que leur hangar à navettes se situe trop loin. Considérant le temps nécessaire pour atteindre cette salle, j'estime qu'il nous en faudrait bien plus, c'est-à-dire bien trop, pour nous rendre au hangar le plus proche. Et les risques de nous faire repérer sont accrus, étant donné que les couloirs sont probablement plus fréquentés. »

- « Oh, et bien on attend qu'ils viennent nous chercher, alors. » Railla le capitaine.

Peu après ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit, et on bougea les faibles barricades qu'ils avaient constituées. Une vingtaine de Romuliens armés les tenaient désormais en joue.

- « Débarrassez-les de leurs armes ! » Ordonna le chef en écartant la foule.

- « Ah, vous nous avez trouvés. » Plaisanta Kirk, faisant fièrement face à son ennemi.

- « Plaisanter dans un tel moment… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Vous allez bientôt mourir, comme nous tous... »

Ils furent guidés dans différents couloirs.

- « Vous allez vous autodétruire ! » Grogna Kirk.

- « Évidement, nous n'avions de toute façon pas prévu de rentrer chez nous, vous vous en doutez. Mais on va d'abord se débarrasser de vous. »

* * *

**Je sais vous allez crier face à la débilité stratégique de Kirk, mais c'est pas grave :P**

**à bientôt ^^**


	14. Chapitre14

**Hey Hey**

**voici la suite tant attendu. (ou pas) On avance enfin un peu niveau sentiment (surtout du coté de Spock)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos réactions**

**aujourd'hui pas de long discours xD**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Ils furent conduit jusqu'à une salle où plusieurs Romulien et le capitaine du vaisseau était présent. On pointa une arme sur eux.

- « Capitaine et si vous nous disiez les codes des boucliers de l'Enterprise ? On pourraient peut être considérer de ne pas vous tuer. »

- « Hors de question ! » Grogna le blond.

- « Soit ! » Toute les armes furent pointé vers Spock. « Donnez nous les codes des boucliers de l'Enterprise ou je tue votre premier officier. »

Kirk regarda son second. Oh non il ne voulais pas le voir mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus donner les codes de défense de l'Enterprise. Il était hors de question qu'il mette l'équipage plus en danger que ça. Il détestait cette situation. Il regarda Spock et croisa son regard. Kirk réfléchie en vitesse. Les Romuliens bluffait à coup sur, l'Enterprise et leur vaisseau étaient en mauvais état et il leur fallait les codes. Menacer de tuer Spock pouvait être un moyen de pression, mais s'ils le faisaient ils n'auraient alors plus rien pour le forcer à parler et ce n'est pas la torture qui allait les aidé, car il fallait du temps pour faire craquer quelqu'un. Ils bluffaient, assurément.

- « Hors de question ! » Répéta t-il.

Le romulien baissa son arme. Kirk avait vu juste.

- « Très bien. »

L'arme fut pointé à nouveau sur lui. Et le romulien s'adressa à son second.

- « Donnez nous les codes de défense de l'Enterprise ou je tue votre capitaine ! »

Kirk se mit à rire. Très bien les Romuliens n'étaient pas très futé de toute évidence.

- « Pourquoi rigolez vous ?

- « Il ne peux pas vous donnez les codes. Il ne les connais pas. » Ceci était bien évidement un mensonge, mais c'était à son tour de bluffer. « Seul les capitaines connaissent les codes de défenses, autrement dit moi. Si vous me tuer vous ne pourrez jamais les avoir. »

- « Soit alors on va tuer votre second si vous ne nous les donnez pas. Et si vous refusez toujours on trouvera un moyen de vous faire avouer. Je vous donne cinq secondes pour accepter mon offre ou votre second mourra. »

Bon de toute évidence, il ne fallait pas provoquer un romulien inutilement, ce sang vert allait vraiment le faire. Hors le but n'était pas que Spock meurt, pas de cette façon. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils étaient immobilisé.

Les secondes passèrent, le décompte aussi, puis bientôt le tire. Jim ressentit une intense peur dans ses entrailles, mais au même moment une rafale de tire de l'Enterprise fit bouger le vaisseau et le coup atterrit dans l'épaule du vulcain. Tout le monde tomba sous le choc de l'impact de l'attaque de l'Enterprise et Jim vit en cela une occasion de s'enfuir, encore une fois, oui, mais chaque chance de survivre un peu plus longtemps était bonne à prendre. Il prit une arme et tira sur plusieurs romuliens jusqu'à arriver à Spock qu'il souleva sur son épaule avant de détaler aussi vite que le poids de son second lui permettait. Il parcourra deux couloirs avant de s'enfoncer dans ce qu'il semblait être un tube de Jefferrie comme il y en avait sur l'Enterprise. Il referma le conduit et analysa rapidement l'état de Spock. Ça ne semblait pas si grave que ça. Il secoua son second et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux sortant du choc qu'il avait reçu.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Kirk qui plaqua sa main sur la bouche du vulcain pour lui intimé le silence.

- « Bon, on est pas très loin de la passerelle, on va essayer de prendre les commandes du vaisseau. Vous vous en sentez capable ? » Murmura le blond.

Spock grimaça légèrement toucha son épaule ensanglanté et finit par acquiescé quand il vit que ça blessure saignait beaucoup bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement grave.

De la même manière que dans les conduits d'aération, ils rampèrent, bien que cette fois-ci il y avait plus d'espace. Ils sentirent plusieurs fois le vaisseau trembler sous les coups de l'Enterprise, mais bien vite au final ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle. Kirk abattu les Romuliens présent.

- « Spock, piratez leur système et bloquez les portes, je ne veux pas de visiteur. Je vais essayé de désactiver les armes d'ici. »

- « Très bien. » Répondit le vulcain qui voyait son stratégique capitaine se réveiller enfin.

Une fois que les modifications furent faites, Kirk voulu contacter l'Enterprise, hors les systèmes de communication externe était en miette, tout comme les systèmes de pilotage. Bref ils ne pouvaient rien faire et pourtant les tires continuaient à s'écraser sur la coque.

- « Spock, il faut trouver un moyen de les contacter. »

- « Rappelez vous, vous avez ordonné à ce qu'on détruise le vaisseau même si on s'y trouve encore. »

Jim soupira. Bon il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution et rapidement si possible. Avant qu'il n'ai pu commencer à réfléchir, Kirk entendit une communication passer. Il s'y précipita, mais sa joie fut balayé quand il vit que c'était le capitaine Romulien qui était passer par les communications interne qui n'était vraisemblablement pas détruite.

- « Vous avez du vous en rendre compte capitaine, notre vaisseau est en ruine, vous allez mourir avec nous. »

- « Vous changez souvent d'avis vous ! »

- « Si vous nous aviez donner les codes des boucliers de l'Enterprise nous aurons eut un avantage sur le vaisseau, vous auriez été constituer prisonnier une fois qu'on aurait détruit votre vaisseau, mais étant donné que vous avez choisit le suicide, nous revenons à notre premier plan, l'autodestruction, en gros par votre mutisme vous tuer mon équipage et le votre ! »

La communication coupa et ce n'est que quelque seconde après qu'on entendit un décompte. Les romulien avait lancer une séquence d'auto-destruction. Ils ne pouvaient pas contacter l'Enterprise, les téléporteurs romulien était hors service et pirater une séquence d'auto-destruction pouvait s'avérer extrêmement difficile. Kirk avait beau être excellent en informatique et en piratage, il suffisait de voir comment il avait piraté le test du Kobayashimaru, mais même s'il était doué et même si Spock aussi était doué dans ce domaine, ils y avaient trop peu de chance qu'ils réussissent.

Il baissa les bras un moment.

Jim se sentait dépité. Pas parce qu'il allait mourir, au bien sur il n'avait pas envie de mourir, encore, ça paraissait évident, mais plus que sa propre vie, il n'avait pas envie que Spock meurt. Bon sang il l'aimait et voilà qu'il l'avait tuer. Simplement parce qu'il n'était pas un assez bon capitaine. Ils n'auraient jamais du monter sur ce vaisseau. Il regarda son sang vert qui tentait d'accéder au contrôle, mais on lui refusait l'accès à quasiment tout, en témoignait les bruits caractéristiques sortant des consoles.

Il s'approcha de lui.

- « Je suis désolé Spock. »

Le vulcain leva les yeux vers lui. Abandonnant lui aussi la tache de pirater le système, bien trop compliqué pour le peu de temps qu'ils avaient.

- « Pardon capitaine ? Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? »

- « Nous allons mourir, et c'est de ma faute. » Spock fronça les sourcils. « J'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser sur vulcain finalement. »

- « Vous excuse sont inutile. »

- « Il n'empêche que si je ne vous avait pas ramener sur l'Enterprise, si je vous avais davantage écouter, on n'en serait pas là. Vous n'en seriez pas là. Vous... »

- « Jim tes excuses sont inutile. »

Le blond se sentait frustrer, Spock restait là neutre à attendre la mort, pourquoi ne le frappait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne lui hurlait-il pas dessus ? Il se rapprocha de lui et essaya de le faire réagir, il se sentait tellement coupable, tellement mal, tellement en colère contre lui meme. Spock le repoussa.

- « ça suffit, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est vrai si j'étais rester sur vulcain je ne serais pas mort. »

Jim baissa les yeux.

- « Mais d'un autre coté, » Poursuit Spock. « Mourir avec toi ne me semble pas être la pire des situation. »

- « Vraiment ? »

Spock ne répondit pas, et les deux hommes se turent écoutant le décompte défiler lentement et pourtant avec une rapidité effrayante. Spock était en train de réfléchir. Au porte de la mort pouvait-il vraiment se voiler la face ? Jim était.. Jim était.. et bien Jim était son t'hy'la. Voilà il l'avait dit, enfin plutôt pensé. Il aurait été près à donner les codes de défense de l'Enterprise pour éviter qu'on lui tire dessus, Kirk avait d'ailleurs agit juste avant qu'il ne se mettre à parler. Et ça ne voulais dire qu'une chose, que Kirk était plus important que tout, plus important que sa vie et plus importante que celle de 400 personnes. Kirk était.. Sa lumière, son étoile aveuglante, qui l'empêchait de voir la pure logique, mais qui lui montrait autre chose de tout aussi pur et d'évident. Il s'en fichait de mourir, si c'était avec Jim.

Il se rapprocha du blond, ils se regardèrent, se toisèrent encore comme ils en avaient prit la fâcheuse habitude. Puis Kirk ne se retint pas et pris le vulcain dans ses bras. Le serra étroitement contre lui, bizarrement le vulcain lui rendit son étreinte.

Le corps de Spock était chaud, doux et moelleux, il sentait son cœur battre dans son flanc à une vitesse folle, enfin pour un vulcain c'était une vitesse relativement normal. Il se gorgea de son odeur.

- « tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Jim, je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, ce n'est pas le genre de « sentiment » ou plutôt de considération qui m'habite. Et puis, mourir avec toi.. »

Jim aimait quand Spock le tutoyait il se sentait proche de lui ainsi. Spock avait encore du mal à le dire à voix haute, pourtant il voulait offrir ça à son capitaine, avant leur trépas.

- « Parce que tu es.. mon T'hy'la. »

Il trouvait ça gênant de dire une telle chose à voix haute et pourtant la gêne était un sentiment humain. Kirk se dégagea légèrement de lui. L'étonnement était lisible dans ses yeux, la surprise et une flamme habitaient ses pupilles. Mais avant que Kirk n'est pu dire quoi que se soit, une violente rafale de tire fit trembler le vaisseau et Jim bascula en avant à une vitesse folle, sa tête percuta un rebord en métal. Il s'écroula presque inconscient. Spock s'était pris un méchant coup dans le dos et était tomber sur les fesses, il allait rejoindre son quand capitaine quand une explosion retenti près de lui. Il tomba lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Une vive lumière lui vrilla les yeux lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il sentit l'air frai pénétrer dans ses poumons et se redressa vivement voulant savoir où il était.

- « ola ola Jim, reste coucher. » Entendit-il avant de sentir une main le repousser sur quelque chose de mou. »

- « Bones ! » Toussa t-il.

- « Tu l'as échappé belle mon vieux ! Encore une fois ! Il vas vraiment falloir que tu arrête de me faire peur comme ça. »

- « Spock ! » Toussa t-il encore. « Où est-il ?

- « Ça va ne t'en fait pas il est sur la passerelle. »

- « Comment ? »

- « On vous as téléporter. »

- « Téléporter ? sérieusement ! » S'etonna le blond, le médecin rigola.

- « Il faudra remercier Scotty, pour le coup, il s'est démener sur tout les fronts comme un beau diable aidé en parallèle de Sulu que tu as déjà commencer à initier au rôle de capitaine. Scotty à puisez de l'énergie dans absolument tout les systèmes pour en avoir assez pour deux téléportations une fois qu'on à réussit à brisé les boucliers. Même les systèmes de survit, on s'est retrouvés dans le noir à un moment, il avait même puisé dans les lumières de secours. Tout, absolument tout.. » McCoy raconta l'histoire pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Kirk ne le coupe.

- « Comment va l'Enterprise ? » Demanda t-il inquiet.

- « On à d'important dégât, causé par l'attaque et la proximité de l'Enterprise face à l'autodestruction du vaisseau romulien. On a à peine assez de puissance pour retourner sur terre, monsieur Scott était en train de faire ce qu'il peut pour augmenter la puissance disponible, mais je l'ai envoyé prendre un peu de repos, il était à bout de force là. Starfleet nous demande de revenir au plus vite afin que l'Enterprise soit réparé ce qui nous donne une permission d'un mois dés qu'on sera sur terre. Comment allez vous capitaine ? »

- « Spock ! Je vais bien merci. Bones je suis près à reprendre du service ? »

- « Jim j'aimerais te garder au moins deux petites heures. Et comment vous avez su qu'il était réveillé ? Je n'ai encore prévenue personne ! » Grogna le médecin.

- « J'ai fait une supposition qui s'est avéré être juste. »

Spock regarda Kirk d'un œil bienveillant, un peu gêner le blond s'étira.

- « Bon c'est pas le tout, mais je suis bien content d'être vivant moi.

- « Tais toi donc. » Siffla Bones qui sentait bien qu'il était de trop dans cette pièce, quelque chose avait du se passer entre ces deux là, il en était sur et certain. « Et dors ! » Fit-il tout en envoyant un somnifère dans le cou de son capitaine qui retomba sur son lit.

McCoy regarda le Vulcain, qui ne tarda pas à partir retournant sur la passerelle afin de gérer tout les problème qu'ils rencontraient tous sur l'Enterprise.

D'ici deux jours ils pourraient retourner sur la terre. L'Enterprise avait juste assez de puissance pour rentrer. Kirk avait pu retourner sur la passerelle et avait chaleureusement remercier ses officiers et les avait chaudement félicité pour leur travail. Puis avec l'accord de Scotty il mirent cap vers la terre. Toute la journée fut éreintante, il y avait à faire de tout les cotés Kirk et Spock recevait des rapports à la chaînes annonçant les dégâts et les avancé des réparations quand cela était possible. Il y avait eu près d'une cinquantaine de morts et Kirk n'était absolument pas fier de ça. Il ne manquerait pas de mentionner leur exploit et de faire en sorte qu'ils montent en grade ou reçoivent quelque chose, au moins pour Scotty et Sulu.

Quand il put enfin retourner dans ses quartiers, il ne restait plus que cinq heures avant qu'ils arrivent sur terre. Kirk s'affala sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, finalement il consentit à aller prendre une petite douche et ce n'est qu'après celle-ci que quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.

- « Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le premier officier.

- « Spock ! » Fit Kirk d'une voix enjoué.

- « Capitaine, je viens vous faire savoir que les réparations iront plus vite que prévu, on devrait en avoir pour deux à trois semaines, mais je doute qu'on est besoin de plus de temps. »

- « Génial ! Ça va permettre à l'équipage de se reposer sans se rouiller pour autant. Que comptez vous faire pour votre permission ? »

- « Je n'ai rien de particulier de prévu.

- « Alors ça te dirais de venir avec moi dans l'Iowa ? » Spock sembla réfléchir un instant tout en trépignant du pieds, légèrement perplexe face au tutoiement qu'avait appliqué son capitaine.

- « Pourquoi pas ! » Dit-il finalement.

Jim releva un sourcils, Spock avait l'art de montrer sa joie avec le plus de discrétion possible ce qui était toujours amusant.

- « Bien je vous laisse vous reposer. » Fit Spock tout en sortant des appartements de Jim, content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son T'hy'la.

Qu'il le veuille ou non il avait été surpris que Kirk lui propose de venir avec lui, ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était son T'hy'la qu'il s'attendait à une réaction particulière puisque Jim était humain, il ne pouvait pas comprendre quel était la valeur de ce lien ni ce que cela sous entendait, même lui réalisait encore très difficilement. Le lien entre deux T'hy'la peut importe quelle signification prenait ce mot, ça restait un lien puissant, et même lui avait du mal à en saisir toute les nuance. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Doute qui sans le savoir, ni le comprendre consciemment, venait de peurs enfouit en lui. Y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un pour lui ? Pourrait-il faire face à cette inconnue et se donner comme un T'hy'la devait se donner ? Est-ce que Kirk lui rendrait quelque chose, est-ce que même il acceptait cette situation ? Mais la seul question constante qu'il arrivait à formuler dans sa tête, c'était « Est-ce qu'il en avait le droit ? ».

\KS/JackB\KS/

Après être rester quelques jours au siège de Starfleet afin d'organiser les réparations et de promouvoir quelques officiers qui selon Kirk le méritait largement, c'est sous un doux soleil de printemps que Spock rejoignit Kirk dans l'Iowa. Il était rester quelques jours de plus au sièges de Starfleet et avait promit à Kirk de le rejoindre un peu plus tard. Kirk en avait du coup profiter pour se préparer mentalement, mais aussi raconter à son meilleurs ami l'avancé de ses investigations avec Spock.

Ce dernier arriva donc devant l'adresse que lui avait donné son Capitaine, grâce à un taxi, il était près à découvrir ce que cette terre lui réservait. Il s'approcha de la demeure, son sac reposant sur son dos et quand il fut assez près il consentit à appeler Kirk, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, d'un pas timide il monta sur les quelques marche et se posta devant la porte où il frappa trois coups sec. Mais il n'entendit rien, s'était-il tromper d'endroit ? Il vérifia si la porte était fermé et de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'ouvrit donc et pénétra dans la maison. L'odeur de renfermer qu'il s'attendait à avoir, laissa place à l'odeur légèrement mentholé de Kirk, il su plus tard que c'était son savon qui sentait comme ça. Là où il pensais trouver de la poussière, il trouva une pièce parfaitement clean. À sa gauche une grande pièce s'ouvrait à lui. Deux canapés en cuir et ayant l'air très confortable faisait face à une cheminé, une petite table basse laissait prendre la poussière à quelques livres. Plus loin une table octogonal en bois brun invitait n'importe qui à vouloir manger dessus. À sa droite, une ouverture donnait sur la cuisine et une sorte de bar coupait la pièce. Derrière ça un escalier menait à l'étage. En face de la porte d'entrer une autre porte donnait sur ce qui devait être le jardin.

Il faisait chaud, et Spock nota que Jim avait du monter le chauffage, sûrement pour lui, car il savait que son capitaine préférait des températures plus fraîche que ce que la pièce offrait actuellement.

- « CAPITAINE ? » Appela t-il.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. De toute évidence Kirk était là, il avait récemment réinstallé les lieux, mais ne se trouvait pas à porter de voix. Spock déposa son sac et s'approcha de la porte extérieur. Elle s'ouvrait sur une grande pelouse, plusieurs arbres fruitier donnaient de l'ombre et coupaient l'étendu plane, mais très verdoyante du lieu. Il entendit vaguement une radio chantonner et d'un pas vif se dirigea vers le son. Kirk était là couché sur un hamac, endormit. La radio avait un volume très bas et diffusait une très vielle musique de l'époque, Stripped de Depeche Mode, mais ça Spock ne le sut jamais, néanmoins il l'apprécia, les paroles le faisait se sentir en paix.

Il s'approcha doucement de son capitaine qui se laissait bercer par le vent, sa main vint caresser la joue du blond, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment contrôler son geste. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu il n'aurait jamais imaginer que cet homme aurait une t-elle importance pour lui, et même après les mots de Spock Prime. En faite, ça avait commencer le jour où Jim était mort, mais il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Aujourd'hui il n'imaginerait même pas vivre sans lui.

Il recula sa main, leur relation n'avait pour l'instant pas de définition précise. Il préféra appeler le blond.

- « Tain... Capitaine... Jim. »

Jim ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le nom de capitaine lui rappelait l'Enterprise, mais il su qu'il n'était pas dessus en voyant les jeunes feuilles des arbres sous lequel il dormait. Non il était en vacance. La brise vint lui caresser le visage, elle était fraîche à ça lui faisait du bien. Il s'étira tout en ronronnant de plaisir, il se sentait bien. De son coté Spock l'observait, Jim n'avait toujours pas remarquer sa présence.

- « Spock ! » S'excita t-il quand il vit le Vulcain. « Vous êtes la !

- « Il semblerait oui ! »

- « Depuis longtemps ? »

- « Je dirais une vingtaine de minute tout au plus. »

- « Oh je suis désolé je m'étais endormit. On dors tellement bien sous le soleil. »

- « C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Jim se leva et s'étira encore un peu.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire pendant votre séjour ici ? Vous avez des idées ? Venez on va vous installer ! »

Spock suivit Jim jusqu'à l'intérieur où il lui montra sa chambre qui était parfaitement propre, une décoration sobre et peu de meuble, forcement avec le peu de temps que Kirk passait dans cette maison, il n'avait pas le temps de l'aménager plus à son goût, mais l'immense tapis rouge orner de plusieurs détails et les rideau de la même couleur donnait à cette pièce un aspect beaucoup plus chaleureux, offrant ainsi des teintes qui rappelait à Spock Vulcain.

- « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y à faire ici ! » Fit Spock, montrant vraiment son ignorance sur ce que les humains faisait pour s'occuper.

- « Je n'en doutais, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai prévu quelque truc. Je vous laisse vous installer, aujourd'hui ont se détend, on ne fait rien, on glande quoi. »

Jim referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le Vulcain, qui lui semblait tendu, s'habituer à cet endroit et se mettre à l'aise. Spock de son coté ne put s'empêcher de fixé ce lit qui lui paraissait immense. Premier truc qu'il avait oublié, c'était que les humains aimait voir les chose en grand, et ce n'est pas le lit King Size devant lui, pour lui tout seul qui lui dirais le contraire.

* * *

**Quoi j'ai pas le droit de conclure la mission ainsi ? (m'en fiche ! :P)**

**Applaudissez Spock qui AVOUE ENFIN ses sentiments (on dirais que ça lui arrache la gorge mais c'est pas grave)**

**et j'imagine que la fin vous laisse présager quelque petite bonne chose pour la suite... **

**à bientôt les ptits tribules ;) (ok oubliez ça ! xD)**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hello la compagnie**

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui à mon avis vas vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.**

**je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire. Mais avant je tiens tous vous remercier pour me laisser de super reviews.**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Kirk était actuellement en train d'allumer le barbecue. Il avait envie d'en profiter, puisqu'il était là, pour savourer une pièce de viande grillée. Il avait opté pour un morceau de choix, juste ce qu'il fallait pour remplir son appétit et ses envies… Mais il avait envie de goûter à une chair un peu différente… Un peu acide, douce et chaude…

Une chair qu'il avait déjà goûtée, mais de façon trop rapide.

« _Spock, je vous veux tellement _» songea-t-il tout en soupirant pendant qu'il bougeait les braises.

- « Pourquoi ce soupir ? » Demanda le vulcain en arrivant derrière lui avec une assiette remplie de brochettes de légumes qu'il avait préparées et assaisonnées lui-même.

- « Pour rien ! »

Jim se retourna et offrit au brun un sublime sourire doux et heureux. Spock ne souriait pas : il se contentait de maintenir son visage impassible. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des iris bleu clair de Kirk presque cachées par le plissement de ses yeux. Le brun trembla légèrement : chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait trop proche de Kirk, des envies naissaient dans son esprit. Des envies qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vouloir ou pouvoir ressentir et même satisfaire un jour.

Il posa l'assiette de brochettes de légumes sur la petite table à-côté du barbecue. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'invitation de Kirk, même s'il se sentait tellement bien à présent.

- « Vous vous en sortez avec les braises ? »

- « Spock, et si on se tutoyait ? Ça serait plus sympa. »

Le vulcain leva un sourcil.

- « D'accord… As-tu besoin d'aide ? »

- « Non, mais je veux bien que tu m'apportes un truc à boire. » Demanda le blond.

Spock se retourna et revint un peu plus tard avec un verre qu'il tendit à son capitaine. Ce dernier le but avant d'enfin placer les brochettes sur la grille. Il valait mieux faire cuire les légumes avant plutôt qu'après la viande, qui aurait laissé couler un peu de sang et de gras, ce qui aurait dérangé le végétalien qu'était Spock. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'un son parvint à ses oreilles.

Un chat venait d'arriver. Il se frotta contre les jambes de Spock avant de venir flatter celles de Jim.

- « Oh ! » S'écria le blond en saisissant l'animal. « C'est le chat des voisins, Freez. »

- « Des voisins ? »

Tenant le chat d'une main, Kirk indiqua une direction où, au loin, on pouvait voir un petit point noir.

- « Ils sont à trois kilomètres d'ici. »

Jim continua à caresser l'animal qui miaulait de contentement sous l'attention. Se retournant pour voir où en était la nourriture, il se rendit compte qu'il devait tourner les brochettes pour éviter qu'elles ne soient brûlées.

- « Tiens, Spock. Prends-la. » Fit Kirk en tendant le chat roux à Spock.

Il l'attrapa de façon peu sûre, et Kirk se retourna pour s'occuper du repas, tandis que Spock posait des yeux perplexes sur l'animal qui se logea plus confortablement dans ses bras et commença à ronronner en malaxant son torse avec ses pattes, comme elle l'avait fait en étant chaton. Spock libéra une de ses mains et commença à caresser la fourrure de l'animal.

Bien vite, il alla taquiner ses oreilles : il les trouvait si jolies. Il esquissa un sourire sans même s'en rendre compte, et il pouvait sentir que la viande avait été mise sur le feu. Kirk s'était retourné et observait son ami sourire légèrement devant ce chat. Dans un sens, il était un peu déçu de ne pas être la cause de ce sourire.

« _Moi, jaloux d'un chat ?_ » Se taquina Kirk.

- « Elle semble beaucoup t'apprécier, Spock ! »

Le vulcain releva la tête, retrouvant son visage froid dans la seconde où Jim avait parlé.

- « On va manger ? » Rajouta le blond.

Spock répondit par l'affirmatif et déposa le chat au sol avant de s'installer à table.

Le repas commença tranquillement. Jim était plus concentré sur sa viande juteuse qu'autre chose, mais quand son estomac fut un peu calé, il releva la tête. Lui et Spock n'avaient pas actuellement une conversation des plus intéressantes, voire n'en avaient pas : ils se contentaient de quelques mots, quelques appréciations. En temps normal, Jim aurait tout fait pour trouver quelque chose à dire, mais là, il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les blancs, mais ceux qu'il avait avec Spock, c'était autre chose, ce n'était pas gênant… Il se sentait bien, calme, en paix, et presque complet... Le Vulcain, lui, semblait regarder ailleurs tout en mangeant, réfléchissant probablement à quelques trucs obscurs…

Jim se prit à l'observer : d'abord ses mains, tenant délicatement les couvert pendant qu'il enlevait chaque morceau de nourriture de la brochette avant de le piquer. N'importe qui aurait pris directement la brochette pour croquer les légumes sans les enlever préalablement, mais Spock n'était pas comme ça, ce qui fit sourire Jim.

Le vulcain avait les mains fines, masculines, avec de longs doigts. Ses poignets étaient osseux, mais gracieux. Il suivit le mouvement des yeux et regarda Spock faire doucement entrer un morceau de poivron dans sa bouche, ouvrant délicatement les lèvres avant de les refermer sur le métal de la fourchette, exerçant une faible pression, puis la faisant glisser.

Quand les pointes passèrent la chair rose pâle et charnue, Jim tressaillit : ses lèvres, oh mon dieu, ses lèvres… Il voulait tellement les toucher, elles semblaient si douces, si délicieuses, si vierges... Il voulait les posséder, les entrouvrir pour passer sa langue, la glisser tel du velours avant de venir câliner sa sœur. Il voulait les mordiller légèrement, les sucer entre les siennes, les faire rouler doucement…

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le premier à les avoir ou à les vouloir, mais sa passion effacerait tout du passé, il le savait...

Réalisant un instant que Spock était lui aussi en train de le regarder, il sursauta brièvement et se reprit : combien de temps était-il resté à l'observer comme ça ?

Il ne savait pas, et le regard brillant de Spock ne lui donnait pas plus d'informations. Il fit rapidement glisser un morceau de viande entre ses lèvres, laissant ensuite la fourchette glisser sur elles. Faible caresse.

Spock continua à le fixer, et Jim fit comme si de rien n'était, puis il réalisa : et si Spock avait fait comme ça aussi, comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas l'embarrasser ?

Il avala un peu d'eau : il avait une érection, maintenant.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Une fois le repas terminé, chacun était parti à ses occupations, ce qui, pour Spock, consistait à caresser le chat ronronnant encore et encore en lisant un livre dont Kirk ne savait même pas le titre, et pour Jim, à grimper aux arbres afin de ramasser quelques cerises et regarder des œufs éclore dans leur nid.

Entre-temps, il en profita pour mater sans retenue le vulcain. Il comprenait doucement que leur si bonne entente était probablement liée au lien de T'hy'la qu'il y avait entre eux, même s'il ne pouvait savoir si c'était l'oeuf ou la poule qui était là en premier. Est-ce que le lien avait provoquer leur amour, comme si ça avait été ancré dans leur ADN, où est-ce que leur amour, leur attirance mutuel, leur complémentarité avait provoquer la création du lien et ainsi renforcez leur attirance ? Spock ne lui en avait pas reparlé depuis qu'il avait annoncé qu'il était le sien. Était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Jim en doutait presque : Spock ne l'avait mentionné qu'une fois, et c'était dans un moment plutôt critique… Il se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue à ce sujet, le premier soir où ils avaient commencé à se confier l'un à l'autre : le vulcain lui avait fait savoir que son espèce ne comptait pas d'homosexuels, avant de partir sur le lien de T'hy'la, qui pouvait signifier meilleur ami, frère, frère de sang ou d'esprit, d'amant, de compagnon, de partenaire...

Si lui, Jim, était son T'hy'la, alors quelle était la définition de ce mot pour eux ?

Supposant que les Vulcains n'avaient pas de relations amoureuses ou sexuelles entre êtres du même sexe, il était logique de penser que le lien qui les unissait n'irait jamais au-delà de l'amitié ou de la fraternité… Et pourtant, lui, était sexuellement attiré par Spock… Il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de pointu, et son désir physique était naturellement venu, il n'arrivait même pas à désirer une autre personne, même juste pour le sexe, son impuissance l'avait prouver et pourtant il n'avait aucun problème à bander pour Spock

Alors, si jamais Spock ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin avec lui, il en resterait très frustré et profondément blessé.

Il soupira : il avait tellement envie de le toucher… Le caresser… Goûter sa peau… Sentir son corps frissonnant brûler sous ses doigts, avec lui… Il voulait le faire sien, qu'il lui appartienne, pour de vrai, pour toujours…

Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il serait à ce point attiré par un vulcain, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Tout en regardant doucement quelques mèches de Spock s'envoler avec le vent fort, il repensa à la fois où on avait voulu détruire le lien qui existait entre eux.

Il avait accepté à contrecœur, pensant que c'était la bonne solution, et une douleur lui avait violemment vrillé la tête. On était en train de détruire quelque chose, quelque chose qui résistait malgré tout. Puis cette voix, cette voix qui avait crié son mécontentement, qui avait crié qu'on laisse ce lien tranquille, qu'on ne le touche plus, que ça ne les regardaient pas…

Il avait été bouleversé intérieurement après, mais quand il s'était repris, il n'était plus question de laisser Spock. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'avait rien de « faible ». Il soupira de nouveau en croquant dans une cerise : il voulait Spock, mais doutait de l'avoir un jour.

\KS/JackB\KS/

La soirée se termina sur une bonne dizaine de parties d'échecs gagnées en majorité par le vulcain. Puis, fatigués par le Soleil, ils étaient partis se coucher. Jim aurait aimé dormir avec Spock, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il aurait pu suggérer ou initier.

Il partit donc dans sa chambre, s'écroulant dans son lit après avoir rapidement enlevé ses vêtements. Il avait été excité toute la journée, et n'avait qu'une envie : céder pour une fois à ses envies, à ses désirs…

Il se glissa sous la couette et plongea rapidement sa main sous son sous-vêtement : il n'en pouvait plus... Spock avait trouvé un vieux stylo à ressort et s'en était servi pour réfléchir en rentrant et sortant la mine constamment… Sauf qu'au lieu de le faire avec son doigt, comme l'aurait fait la majorité des gens, il le faisait avec ses lèvres, attirant forcement le regard de Jim dessus.

Le pire, c'était quand il avait commencé à mordiller le stylo sans y penser, le pressant entre ses lèvres... Et ça l'avait rendu fou. Il empoigna son sexe et commença à se caresser avec vigueur en repensant à tout ce qui avait bien pu le rendre dur.

Son esprit divagua, il s'imaginait caresser Spock, il revoyait son torse parsemé de poils qu'il avait follement envie d'emmêler, ses tétons durcis provoquant des sursauts à chaque coup de langue. Cette peau chaude, acide, qui sentait le soleil, la pierre, le vent, l'homme dans toute sa finesse…

Il voulait réveiller cette bestialité qui se cachait dans son sang, il voulait le sentir trembler sous ses doigts pendant qu'il cueillerait sa virginité. Il voulait que sa voix profonde murmure puis crie son nom.

Sa semence s'étala dans sa main et sur les draps. Il souffla le nom de Spock, puis se calma progressivement une fois la pression passée. Pourrait-il un jour avoir son premier officier ? Devait-il tenter quelque chose, au risque de le perdre, au risque d'être abandonné, rejeté ? Cela lui faisait-il si peur ?

Il ne voulait pas vivre sans Spock, mais il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas entièrement, il serait triste.

Lourd dilemme.

De l'autre côté de la porte, c'est d'un pas silencieux que Spock se décolla du mur et rejoignit sa chambre, les yeux bas et l'esprit entremêlé d'émotions et de logique qu'il ne parvenait pas à ordonner.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Deux jours étaient passés.

- « Allez, viens, Spock ! » S'excita Jim en avançant dans un champ.

Il incita le vulcain à faire comme lui, à passer au-dessus de la barrière pour le rejoindre. Spock désespéra intérieurement de l'impulsivité de son T'hy'la. À l'origine, ils étaient partis faire des courses afin d'avoir autre chose que des tomates et des figues à manger le soir-même.

Mais le blond s'était arrêté pas moins de cinq fois, toujours pour des broutilles, des petits détails qui l'avaient intéressé en chemin et qui, pourtant, n'intéressaient même pas le vulcain, lui qui d'habitude arrivait à trouver de l'intérêt dans beaucoup de choses. Le sang vert consentit à passer au-dessus de la barrière de façon beaucoup plus maladroite que Jim, qui lui, apparemment, avait l'habitude.

- « Jim, il s'agit d'une propriété privé, nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de... »

- « On s'en fiche Spock, on ne viendra pas crier sur un capitaine de Starfleet. »

Spock resta perplexe devant cette réponse sans fondement, mais avança néanmoins pour rejoindre Jim qui le devançait déjà largement et disparaissait maintenant de sa vue en descendant une colline. Jim avait vu un veau, et l'envie soudaine d'aller le voir de plus près avait fait arrêter leur voiture.

N'ayant pas vraiment d'intérêt à rendre visite au jeune bovin, Spock s'arrêta et s'accroupit pour observer une plante qu'il savait assez rare sur terre. Il fit rouler les feuilles dans ses doigts, puis sortit son tricordeur -qu'il avait toujours sur lui- afin d'examiner plus en profondeur cette espèce végétale qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans des livres.

Si Jim s'extasiait devant un bébé animal, eh bien lui préférait parfaire sa connaissance sur les végétaux. Posant une main à terre pour tenir davantage en équilibre, il sentit au bout de quelques minutes la terre vibrer. Il se releva, intrigué, fronçant les sourcils devant cet étrange phénomène. Il réfléchit aux possibilités qui auraient pu induire ce tremblement, mais fut interrompu en voyant Kirk remonter la colline en courant, l'air un peu affolé.

Il ne saisit pas tout de suite les nuances de ce qui était en train de se passer.

- « Spock ! Cours, COURS je te dis ! » Hurla le malheureux blond.

« _Courir ? pourquoi courir ?_ » Se questionna le sang vert faisant à-peine attention à Jim qui l'avait bousculé pour l'entraîner dans sa course.

Il eut quelques secondes seulement pour réaliser l'ampleur du problème, quand un énorme taureau, pesant probablement plus d'une demi-tonne, fonçait vers Jim et lui, corne en avant.

Il eut le temps de calculer ses statistiques de survie, s'il ne bougeait pas à temps, et elle était relativement mince. Lâchant son tricordeur, il suivit le conseil de son Capitaine et se mit à courir jusqu'à la barrière. Le blond était devant lui et piquait un superbe sprint, tandis que le taureau derrière lui ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner sa poursuite.

« _Foutu veau _» Siffla Spock pendant qu'il allongeait ses enjambées.

Il n'était pas aussi rapide que Jim, parce qu'il ne s'était pas échauffé avant cette course donc ses muscles étaient froids. De plus, Jim avait commencé à courir avant lui, il avait donc pu entrer dans le mode de course « Sprint » plus tôt. Lui, actuellement, avait du mal à l'obtenir de façon optimale.

Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas rattraper par l'animal -malgré tout pas si loin de lui-. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les capacités sportives d'un vulcain : il avait grandi sur une planète avec une gravité plus élevée que la Terre et était donc par conséquent plus puissant. De surcroît, l'air de Vulcain était plus léger que sur Terre, ce qui lui donnait une bonne capacité respiratoire sur cette planète.

Il vit Kirk passer au-dessus de la barrière pour se mettre à l'abri de la bête enragée. Il comprit que bientôt, il allait devoir faire de même, et pendant sa course, il essaya de calculer le meilleur angle et la meilleure position pour la passer. Son allure de course ralentit un peu, et il sentit presque les cornes du taureau sur lui. De plus, il arrivait au moment critique, il allait devoir improviser.

Il passa la barrière d'une manière totalement aléatoire et parfaitement maladroite, mais la passa avant que le taureau ne le touche. Celui-ci rentra violemment dedans de sa force animale exemplaire, qui fit trembler la clôture et perdre le peu d'équilibre qui restait à Spock.

Il retomba violemment, son épaule heurtant le sol en premier, suivie de sa tête puis de son bassin. Il retint un cri de douleur, s'écrasant sur la terre sèche qui laissa la poussière voler autour de lui.

Jim se précipita sur le malheureux vulcain un peu sonné et l'attira loin de la barrière toujours tourmentée par l'animal.

- « Jim, cet animal furieux n'est absolument pas un veau ! »

- « Je sais, je sais, c'est très probablement son père… Ça va, Spock ? »

- « Il semblerait que je sois dans un état global correct. » Répondit le vulcain en se levant.

Il se frotta la nuque dans une vaine tentative de voir si tout allait bien, puis entreprit d'enlever la poussière de ses vêtements.

- « Bon allez, je pense qu'on a notre dose d'adrénaline pour la journée. »

Jim et Spock remontèrent dans le véhicule et reprirent la route du marché.

Une fois arrivés, ils se séparèrent afin de faire leurs emplettes chacun de leur côté, pour se retrouver une heure plus tard.

Spock avança tranquillement, jugeant de la qualité des légumes et des fruits qu'il voyait sur les étals et réfléchissant en même temps aux recettes auxquelles il pouvait les incorporer. Il y avait bien un synthétiseur chez Jim, mais l'occasion de manger de vrais aliments frais étaient trop rares pour ne pas en profiter. Il fit finalement son choix et remplit deux sacs en toile qu'il avait amenés.

Il était en avance sur le programme, alors il marcha entre les rayons, passant toujours sa main sur sa nuque et son épaule encore endolories. Bien que la douleur fût facilement contrôlable, il sentait une nette tension dans ses muscles et ses os. Il s'arrêta devant un stand de sacs et sacoches et se souvint qu'il avait perdu le sien lors de la petite course, un peu plus tôt.

Il pensa à son malheureux tricordeur qu'il avait adapté et remodulé pour plus d'efficacité, et qui maintenant, ne devait pas vraiment être récupérable. Il s'arrêta donc devant et regarda les articles : il y en avait en toile, en laine, en cuir, en métal, de toutes les tailles, en bandoulière, en sac à dos, long, large, pleins de poches, décorés...

En bref, il y en avait pour tous les goûts… Mais rien de vraiment réglementaire pour Starfleet ce qui pour Spock, signifiait « _ne remplit pas TOUT les critères_ ».

- « Manufacture Vulcaine ? » Lui demanda-t-on.

Il se retourna vivement : une petite femme un peu rondelette désignait sa tunique/toge d'un bleu roi un peu grisâtre qui lui descendait jusqu'en haut du genou.

- « Oui ! » Répondit Spock aimablement, bien qu'un peu froidement.

- « Je peux ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en approchant la main du tissu.

Spock la laissa faire sans vraiment protester : les humains étaient tellement sans-gêne qu'après tout, ça passerait inaperçu. La femme se saisit du tissu et en retourna un bout afin de voir les coutures.

- « Magnifique travail, si fin et si parfait, pas la moindre petite faute on dirait. Votre peuple accomplit un travail si délicat, vous devez être fier ! »

- « Les vulcains n'ont pas de fierté, c'est un sentiment Hum… »

- « Maman, regarde le monsieur aux oreilles pointues ! » Fut la phrase qui coupa Spock dans sa lancée.

Un petit garçon était en train de le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des billes tout en le pointant du doigt.

- « C'est un vulcain, c'est comme ça qu'il sont, et ne pointe pas du doigt comme ça. »

Spock leva un sourcil : il ne s'y fera jamais.

- « Alors, vous avez choisi ? »

Il se retourna vers la femme rondelette qui lui parlait un peu plus tôt.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Un sac. Vous sembliez intéressé, vous en avez trouvé un qui vous plaît ? »

- « Les Vulcains ne… »

- « Alors, Spock ! » Le coupa Jim en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, réveillant sa douleur à l'épaule et à la nuque. « Du nouveau ? Tu regardais les sacs ? Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que tu avais perdu le tien dans le champ tout à l'heure. Alors, tu en as trouvé un ? »

- « Non, il ne sont pas réglementaires vis-à-vis de Starfleet. »

Il commençait à faire demi-tour quand il fut retenu par un cri de Jim.

- « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr qu'il y en a qui sont réglementaires. Tiens, regarde celui-là. »

Jim lui tendit une sacoche en toile.

- « La taille et le nombre de poches sont réglementaires, mais la couleur et la matière, non. »

- « Bon, bon, très bien. »

Jim se remit à chercher.

- « Les sacoches permettant de transporter un minimum de matériel doivent être de taille moyenne, de couleur sombre ou sobre, doivent contenir une poche principale et une petite poche sur l'avant, doivent… »

- « Et celle-là ? »

« _Quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter de me couper la parole ?_ » s'indigna Spock.

- « Elle... »

Spock se saisit de l'objet pour le regarder de plus près : il semblait correspondre à tous les critères, à première vue...

- « Elle à une poche en trop. » Finalisa Spock en tendant l'objet en cuir noir à Jim.

- « Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »

- « Ce n'est pas réglementaire. »

- « Bien sûr, que c'est réglementaire. » Grogna Jim.

- « Le règlement stipule qu'il faut deux poches, pas plus. »

- « C'est une poche à l'arrière ! »

- « C'est en trop. »

- « Non, tu sembles oublier qu'il est toléré dans Starfleet, pour les officiers supérieurs, de se munir de deux objets ne répondant pas « absolument » au critère de base, ou qui ont une valeur affective, c'est autorisé. Par exemple, McCoy a un tricordeur médical différent de ceux de Starfleet, car c'est un cadeau d'une très bonne amie à lui. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas réglementaire, il est plus efficace que ceux de Starfleet. Et puis… »

Jim s'approcha de Spock et se colla presque à lui. Sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille, et le vulcain tressaillit en sentant le souffle contre son oreille…

- « Tu pourrais mettre une photo de ta maman, par exemple. » Dit-il tout bas, sentant trembler Spock juste à côté de lui.

Le vulcain s'écarta vivement.

- « Quoi ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

- « Ou d'une autre personne que tu apprécies. »

Jim récupéra la sacoche et l'enfila à Spock, qui ne put pas vraiment protester.

- « Elle te va bien en plus, ce serait dommage que tu ne la prennes pas. »

Spock la retira.

- « Non, je ne pense pas la prendre. » Protesta-t-il en la reposant sur l'étalage.

- « Dis plutôt qu'elle ne te plaît pas. » Fit Kirk en croisant les bras.

Spock désespéra : c'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, cette sacoche… Et puis, il lui en fallait une nouvelle. Finalement, il la reprit, cédant devant l'insistance de son capitaine.

- « Je la prends ! » Signala-t-il à la femme rondelette qui acquiesça doucement avec un sourire.

\KS/JackB\KS/

A-présent qu'ils avaient terminé leurs courses, ils se dirigeaient vers leur véhicule. Jim arborant un sourire victorieux et radieux, et Spock fidèle à lui-même, il remarqua néanmoins les sacs bien remplis de son capitaine.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- « Oh, pas grand-chose... »

Spock fronça ses sourcils.

- « Je t'assure, rien de bien important pour le moment. »

Jim détourna le regard de son ami : il était si élégant, si beau… Il essayait de se la jouer à l'aise, mais il avait un peu de mal, surtout quand des papillons grouillaient dans son bas ventre…

Il se rappelait, quelques jours, plus tôt quand ils avaient mangé dehors : les lèvres du vulcain lui avaient semblé plus appétissantes que son repas. Chaque mouvement de sa part, il l'avait perçu au ralenti, c'était fascinant…

Tout en conduisant, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami : celui-ci était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, le bras tordu pour malaxer sa nuque.

- « Tu as mal, Spock ? »

* * *

**à bientot ;)**


End file.
